The White Dragon The Revised Version
by Blackshadow999
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first story "The White Dragon" It does take place after the LOS:DOTD. Enjoy and review Saber has always had bad luck now he is thrown into the Dragon Relm. A new adventure in the making. A little of Spyro x Cynder OC x OC.
1. 1 Mr Unlucky

**I am back all and about time too. I do not own any of the Spyro characters, only my own made up characters and my story is my own idea and if it offends anyone or anything it is not intended Sorry. I re-posted my story due to reasons of mass revision and just there being some many inconsistencies and changes. It seemed easier and better to do it that was so enjoy.**

The White Dragon

Chapter 1 Mr. Unlucky

The blond haired boy was walking down the street on his way home from another miserable day at school. His name was Saber Boolock, now in his senior year of high school. He was somewhat tall for his age group of 17 to 18 years olds. Saber kept his head down so as not to draw attention to himself. He had vivid aqua blue eyes that stood out with his face well defined features. One might even call him handsome if they were going of looks.

Saber's pace slowed slightly as he put his right hand in his pocket and felt the paper the principle had given him to show his uncle. This was not uncommon occurrence, though it was not a daily one either. Saber had gotten use to bringing the complaint forms it happened at least once a week. Saber was dreading the lecture and the probable beating he would get from his uncle. This time the misconduct form told about the fight he had gotten into earlier that day, '_It wasn't my fault the fight happened, besides the stupid guy asked for it_.' Saber continued to think to himself, '_It is not my fault he forgot I know martial arts; I didn't dislocate his shoulder on purpose_.' Although Saber knew those to be the facts of the fight that had happened it mattered little. The bully who had been of the receiving end of the fight had got his parents involved. So Saber was labeled '_the party at fault_' and that was more than enough of a reason for his uncle to make his life more miserable.

Saber stopped and sighed, "Is there any way this day can get any worse," Saber muttered under his breath. It was at that second that a car speed by going through a puddle of gutter water sending it all over Saber, now drenched in filthy water he slouched lower as he began to walk again. "I just had to ask didn't I, does the world have some sort of grudge against me or does God just have a bad sense of humor."

Saber finally stood in front of the door to his uncle's house. He wondering whether it would be better to open the door to face his uncle now or to climb the tree on the side yard and go through the window to his room and delay the confrontation. Saber had been living with his uncle for as long as he could remember. It was not that his uncle had always been a jerk, after his wife left things just went downhill. Saber having had to deal with his uncle for so long it got to the point that Saber felt better out of the house then inside. His uncle had a job at an office, most likely a stressful one due to how he was always complaining about deadlines and in a foul mood. That fool mood usually translated to him beating Saber to relieve stress. Then there were the nights that his uncle went out drinking with his friends and came home in a worse state than when he was just stressed from work. '_It's times like this I wish I could go to the dojo everyday instead of two times a week_,' Thought Saber opening the door and stepping in.

Saber had taken no more than four steps then he heard footsteps and saw an all too familiar shadow on the floor. Saber instinctively ducked as he felt a fist swing past where his head had been but, then got a knee to his face and sunk to the floor. Saber had seconds to try to clear his head when he felt a pulling the collar of his shirt upward so that Saber could feel his feet leave the floor. This forced him to look at the face of his uncle. His uncle's face was screwed up in an expression of anger and was very red as well. Saber saw the blood vessel on his forehead popping a very bad sign that his day at the office had be worse than it usually. Which meant it was going to be even worse for Saber today.

"So, finally decided to come back home did you, ungratefully brat," growled Saber's uncle.

"Hello, Uncle John you seem to be in a…. different mood than usual," Saber felt a fist connect with the side of his face as his uncle decked him. This caused his nose to start bleeding, so that blood was dripping to the floor.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut brat I do not want to hear it right now," snapped John and he then dropped Saber to the floor. "Just get up to your room and stay out of my sight if you don't want to get beaten right here and now."

Saber picked himself up off the floor with a hand over his nose. He knew he would be cleaning up the blood later like always, but not wanting to incense his uncle further did not. Saber left the room and went up the stairs and entered his room and shut the door and locked it. As Saber headed towards his bed he stripped off his jacket got to thinking. '_Uncle only decking me once, that is rare not that I am going to complain,'_ as he fell on his bed with a sigh. "Man my life just sucks sometimes, why do I have such bad luck?"

===Later that night===

Saber grabbed his pack that contained his wood practice sword that was called a Bokuto Kendo. It also had a real katana that his master had given to him just last week as a sign of trust that he was responsible enough to wield one. Saber grabbed an extra set of clothes some food on his way to the window. Saber opened his window and climbed out onto the tree and climbed down to the ground and snuck out of the yard. It was on nights like this when the sky was clear, he got out of the house in the hopes of finding some modicum of peace. Taking walks was the usual start of these nights. Saber could not say why he did but it always lifted his mood to do so. Saber found himself after a while walking into the park in the area his uncle lived in. '_Finally some time to myself,'_ Saber could not help thinking. He walked over to one of the swings and sat down leaned back and looked up at the night sky with its sea of stars. "There has got to be more to my life than this and the crap I have been dealing with. I wish I just knew what it was and how I can find it?"

Suddenly Saber felt an electric like tingle and froze. This type of tingle not rare, but it did not happen frequently. When it happened, things never went well. As point of fact whenever this happened, whatever was going on went as horribly bad as it could go. "No way, not today, not even my luck can be _that_ bad. Not even me as unlucky as I am can be that unlucky." Saber slowly turned around to see the strange expanding black shadow with shining crimson eyes. Saber's instincts were telling him to run, but something about the sight rooted him to the ground. The black shadow around the crimson eyes were darker then the darkness around it. It started to take on a different shape, something with four legs shorter than his and stood on all fours. The figure moved closer and the shape kept getting more distinct. It started to look like something for a fantasy novel as it kept getting bigger and getting closer every second. "Oh, HELL NO!" Saber shouted as he shot from the swing, but glances back and stumbled and fell to the ground at the thing he saw.

What looked like dark wings or something similar came out of the creature's back. The shadow now looked like some sort of lizard creature with scales. Now as Saber just lay there and stared had a tail behind it and horns coming out of its head. The creature faced me opened it mouth and let loose a sound that was something between a roar and a shriek. No matter what it was it shook Saber to his very core. The shriek hurt his ears and the panic that had hold in him increased. The black creature started to walk forward towards Saber. This snapped him out of the trance he was in. He got up and reached for the bag with his sword in one motion and was back on his feet. However, the creature opened its mouth and spouted black fire. Saber took a glance at the creature at that moment only to see the black fire coming at him and froze. One thought came to his mind; _'I am so dead._' it was at that moment that a bright light began to shine behind of him. As he turned he stumbles on a rock which normally irritated him but as he felt the black fire go over his head. So, he didn't complain about the bad luck that normally did harm finally doing good. Saber got to his feet, _'What is happening this is nuts this can't be happening.' _Behind him the creature began to charge at Saber with its horns down to run him through. As he began to run towards the light however didn't get far. The shadow caught up to him before he took five steps and Saber fell forward in to the light and everything went white as Saber lost conciseness.

Saber opened his eyes slowly trying to recall what had just happened to him.

'_I had just sat down on the swing and had that bad tingle and then some wired shadow creature appeared and attacked me and then just as I am about to get whipped a light comes out of nowhere and I fell in to it as I ran away from the thing and now I don't know where I am.' _As Saber's eyes started to focus all he could do was stare. Above him were clear blue skies and it was defiantly daytime. Suddenly two thoughts hit him first his uncle was going to beat him to within an inch of his life for not only sneaking out but also not being there to cook and clean as his uncle made him do. Second he had no idea where he was. Saber raised himself to a sitting position and looked around his eyes getting bigger as he took in his surroundings. Behind him was a lush green forest made of some of the strangest looking trees he had ever seen. Looking to his right he saw a valley roll down to a large lake. To his left was a grass plane that went on to the mountains in the distance and in front of him was a gorge between to huge hills. As he took in his surroundings a particular phrase came to mind which he could not help saying even if no one could hear him. "Toto, I don't think I am in Kansas anymore." Saber got to his feet and looked around and saw his backpack that he had with him when he had snuck out. Then he had to wonder, was it last night or longer ago. Saber did not know but, he strode over and hoisted the backpack to his back. "Well standing around here is not doing me any good so I guess I should start walking then," Saber said to himself as he started off in the direction of the gorge.

**A/N**

**I hope you like the changes I have made in chapter one. Please review and tell me if I am doing good or if I am just musing for my own pleasure.**


	2. 2 Chatter Box

**Saber**

**Hello everyone this is Saber here, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have some well-placed comments for the writer …**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh do you now and what might those comments be might I ask?**

**Saber **

**Oh hey boss I didn't know you were here. Well what I meant was I want to praise the wonderful writing that has been done he he he.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I'll just bet you do. However do you not have something to say here? I believe I asked you to do for me.**

**Saber**

**Oh yes right. (Clears throat) My author doesn't own any of the Spyro character He is just a fan. The characters like myself are creations of his are pure fiction so if there is any similarities it is by chance and no offense is meant.**

**Blackshadow999**

**That is better thanks**

**A/N**

**From this point on the story will be from Saber's point of view unless otherwise said.**

Chapter 2 Chatterbox

I could feel my legs starting to burn with pain. A sign of just how much time had passed since I started walking. Knowing that and of course my breathing would get heavier. I looked ahead to see the small stream still on the right side of the gorge. It had been most of the way I had traveled. I spotted a large rock by the bank of the stream and decided to sit and take a break. As I sat down on the semi flat rock to catch my breath I couldn't help to say to myself and the rocks around me. "I have been walking for hours on end and yet am still in this gorge. … Man at times like this I can't help but hear Master's voice spouting those philosophies of his. (Sigh) like for this situation he would say, '_A journey of a 1000 mile begins with a single step.'_ Then again it is Master so he would be more likely to say, _'Just pick a direction and get moving you will get somewhere eventually Baw ha ha ha.' _" I sighed to myself imagining my kendo and martial arts Master picture perfect, "Yeah he would without a doubt be saying the second rather than the first."

I could not help, but remember one of the many experiences when I had first started at the dojo years ago had learned what the kind person the Master could be at times.

===Flashback between 9 and 10 years ago===

I ran into the kitchen breathing hard with a big grin on my face looking around try to find Master Kai, I just couldn't wait to tell him that I had finished the three hundred sword swings in a little more than half of the time he had given me to do so. "Master, where are you I have finished the sets you gave me I am ready for the next ones," I was looking under the tables and going behind the counters to look. As I went to the other side looked over the counter and nearly jumped out of my pants and hit the ceiling. There was Master Kai, just standing and staring with a slight smile on his face making not one sound. I still could not understand how Master Kai did that. He could just sneak up on people in such a way it seemed that he just appeared out of nowhere. Master Kai would one day kill someone doing that I swear.

"Ah young Saber wish to eat before all the other do, an ingenious tactic to make sure you get food. Although not a very honorable thing to do," said Master Kai his smile growing a little.

I gawked at my Master confused, then shook my head and replied, "No Master nothing like that, and I would not do something like that. I just came to find you to say I finished the sets you gave me and that I am ready for the next ones."

Master Kai chuckled, "A quick learner you are young Saber and a diligent one as well however, one must set a steady pace at which they learn or do more harm to oneself they will."

I sighed to myself. I had started to see some of the reasons why the older students could often said the Master had so odd ways of talking. However I was determined to keep going, "Master I am ready, please teach me more than the basics."

Master Kai smile wavered for a second, "I can see you are eager to advance however, do so too quick and you will only fail and lose sight of you goal."

I just stared back with a determined look on his face. I was not going to be swayed that easily.

Master Kai just smiled again and said, "Would you like some pudding young one?"

I lost my train of thought that I was going to say to the Master and just gaped at him in confusion, "What?"

The Master just kept smiling and brought out a small cup of chocolate pudding and offered it to me, "I said would you like some pudding, it is very good."

I just kept staring baffled. I was unable to understand what Master Kai meant, "Uh no I am good Master thank you."

The Master smile grew bigger and still held out the cup of pudding, "Oh you don't know what you are missing, the smooth, creamy chocolate. Martial arts and the way of the sword are both like this pudding here."

I just continued to gape at him. I knew the master was getting a little old. I mean the Master was known to not always make sense. Well maybe he made little sense for most things, but he always did so in the end. Maybe this is what the older students meant when they said he had gone off the deep end, whatever that really meant anyway. The Master was not making sense this time that was for sure. "Master what do you mean? Martial arts and swordsmanship have nothing in common with pudding."

"Oh but they do young Saber the pudding has the sweet flavor of chocolate and the smooth creamy texture, both in complete harmony and balance. If they were not it would not taste as good would it?"

I was just getting more confused, but as my Master had just asked me a question, I intended to give an answer. "Well no Master it would not taste as good."

Master Kai smiled broadly, "Yes, you see the same is true of martial arts and swordsmanship without harmony and balance between the mind and the body it will never be as good, just like the pudding."

===End of flashback===

A scream brought me out of my memory and got to my feet. I began to look around to locate the source of the scream, since I guessed that screams were a sign of problems here as back home. When I just as suddenly felt something hit my chest causing me to look down. "What the," I took a second look at my shirt. There was definitely something there that was not a couple of minutes ago and that something was yellow.

I used my right thumb and fore fingers to peel off the thing that had hit me. I held the object half an arm's length from myself and just stared at it, "What in the hell is this thing. Some sort of light bulb with, … are those wings." I turned the thing slightly to see if a different angle would help me identify the object or whatever it was, "Maybe a bug, looks a kind of like a dragonfly, but a pretty big one. Maybe some sort of mutation perhaps?"

It was at that moment that the creature began to move and struggle in my grasp, "Hey let me go."

I was caught by surprise, but still kept my hold on the creature, "Whoa it talks too. There is something you don't see every day. Then again when do you get sent to a strange other world often," I muttered to myself. I then brought the creature up to his eye level, "Ok you, uh whatever you are. What is this place and what is going on?"

"AHHHH A HAIRLESS APE," screamed the creature and kept ranting fairly unintelligible words.

'_A hairless ape, … what… in… the… hell,'_ I forced myself to calm down. It was very obvious that this creature was panicking and was not think straight. If it could that is, _'that is debatable'_. I had a sideways glace at the stream, _'maybe cold shock would help move things along, it is worth a shot I guess.' _I then put words into action and dunked the creature in the stream and brought him out and back to my eye level. "Perhaps now you would be a little calmer and willing to talk." I let go of the creature and it started to hover with its wings and just looked at me.

"Why should I talk to an ape even if you don't have as much hair," said the creature looking at warily.

'_Again with the hairless ape insult, fine if it is name calling game you want to play. Then it is the name calling game you shall get. I got a good one for you I promise you that.'_ I could not help what I was thinking, but instead I forced a smile and said, "Well first, how about we start with your name."

"I don't give my name out to apes," he replied, I assumed that it was male.

'_Why is this thing being so freaking difficult? … Fine you asked for it.' _I looked him straight into his eyes and retorted, "Very well then, since you won't give me a name, I get to give you one. I got the perfect one in mind for you, but before I get to that. I got a question I would like you to answer, what are you exactly?"

The creature looked at me with disbelief on his face, "You're telling me you have never seen a dragonfly?"

I looked at him skeptically, "Dragonfly huh, not one like you, … Incessant Chatterbox," I could not help a grin as I saw his face at the name I called him.

He looked back at me, "What did you just called me?"

I just stared right back and calmly replied, "It would seem that your ears or whatever you use for hearing seem to not be working correctly. I called you an Incessant Chatterbox but, if you like I can call you I.C. for short. You didn't tell me you name so I gave you a fitting one instead. If you don't like it then tell me you name." I however thought to myself, _'I on the other hand like the name I came up with for you, it fits you to a T.'_

The dragonfly turned his head away from me and then said, "My name is Sparx there you happy?"

I could not help but laugh, I had to admit Sparx was one of those type you could call the comic relief. I calmed down and became serious, "Well Sparx my name is Saber and I am NOT an ape. I am a human, there is a difference." I just shook my head and looked at Sparx, "Say Sparx I assume since you came from the direction I am going there is something in that direction. So, what say you and I go that way and save time?" I picked up my backpack swung it over my shoulder and started walking.

Sparx just grunted and mumbled something along the lines of "Never heard of human" and "Still looks like an ape to me."

I looked back at Sparx and said in a loud voice making sure that he would hear me, "Did you say something IC or am I just hearing things." I was doing my best to keep a straight face while I said this.

Sparx started after me shaking his small fist calling, "Don't call me that."

**A/N**

**Saber**

**Hey boss thanks for giving me a nicer part in this chapter.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Sure no problem. Maybe now you will be a little more willing to do a task I ask rather than complain?**

**Saber **

**You got it boss. I hope the readers like your revisions.**

**Blackshadow999**

**So do I.**


	3. 3 Friends and Problems

**Saber**

**Hello again everybody. My author is dealing with some stuff so has asked me to do the introduction once again. He doesn't own any of the Spyro character. He is just a fan. His other characters that he has added like myself are pure fiction. So if there are any similarities it is by chance and not meant as any offense.**

Chapter 3 New Friend and New Problems

As we walked I had to wonder to myself with irritation, _'Does Sparx never shut up.'_ Sparx I had found out liked to talk. I found this out after around a minute of us walk just started to talk and would not stop.

"Then I helped to beat that ice monster," Sparx went on.

'_Does his mouth not get tired?' _I didn't know how much more of this I could stand.

"… They all started to worship me for the help my friend and I did for them," Sparx kept going.

'_AAAHHH man, if I were given a choice between having to be beaten and lectured by my uncle or having to listen to Sparx talk … I think I would choose my uncle, I hate to admit it.' _I could begin to feel the vain on my forehead starting to pop out. My level of annoyance of Sparx was through the roof.

Sparx had been talking so long I think even he didn't know what he was talking about any more. However, I just don't want to ask if it means he gets a reason to keep talking.

"Then as we delivered the finishing blow …" Sparx ranted on.

I glanced back at him and could not help, but have the thought. _'If only, if only he came with an off switch, hell I would settle for some type of mute setting.'_ if words could be weapons then no one would dare go against Sparx. He would be considered a Weapon of Mass Destruction of levels that cannot be figured.

"Then she left I thought …," Sparx droned on.

'_Dude compared to him the girls at school took a vow of silence and will not break it for any reason. How can one creature talk this much?' _I tried to drown out his voice. But as my luck would have it, somehow Sparx had one of those kinds of voices. The voices that no matter what you do it just can't be drowned out or silence.

"Of course we had to go out then …," Sparx went on.

'_If he is on his own it is blatantly obvious why. I have only been with him ten minutes and I already want to get away from him just to get him to stop talking.'_

"… And don't get me started on the pirates," Sparx was saying.

We kept walking for a while long through the gorge. I had noticed with Sparx talking I lost track of time. It was then when I heard a different sound from ahead of us that was something other than Sparx voice. So I turned to face Sparx and said what I have been dying to say for most of the time we had been walking. But being the nice person that I am could not say without a viable reason, "SPARX SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sparx for the first time was quiet and looking at me. I had no doubt trying to find the reason I just said that. As for me, my mind was screaming, _'Hallelujah silence, now to listen to what saved me, I mean the one who is in need of help.'_ I stranded my hearing and caught the sounds of a battle if I was not mistaken. I turned to Sparx and said, "Now there wouldn't be a fight you haven't told me about now would there Sparx?" I was looking straight at him where as he on the other hand was looking any other way, but at me.

"Now why would you ask that? I told you all I know Saber."

I looked at him skeptically, "Really, … so the sound of fighting is nothing but the wind and … (sniff) the smell of burn charcoal, has absolutely nothing to do with us huh?" I could see Sparx shaking, "Care to change that answer?"

Sparx looked at me, "Ok I was with someone and we got separated when a group of apes were chasing us please help him."

I look at Sparx surprised that he was asking for my help. "Now Sparx was it really that hard to ask for help and with a please too? Of course I will help your friend."

I broke into a run in the direction of the sounds of fighting. At around a 200 meter distance, Sparx still buzzing behind me as I ran I got to thinking. _'I wonder what I am getting into this time. What kind of person or creature is Sparx companion was?'_ I thought as I ran I got the feeling that I was about to get involved in even more problems very soon. _'It has been a while since my bad luck has come into play, well that is if don't count Sparx in that. I have a bad feeling about this.' _I came to a stop at the top of a cliff turned grabbed Sparx. I brought him to within less than two inches of my face to make sure that I had his full attention. "Now listen Sparx and listen good, from the time this talk ends till I say you are not to utter a single sound unless I ask you a question and if I do you give me a short direct answer. If you don't I can't guarantee you friend's safety. You got that you Incessant Chatterbox?"

Sparx looked a little scared of me but replied, "Yeah I got it."

I returned my gaze to the field below and started to take in the pieces of the fight, there were six big furry … no hairy monkeys or I guess one could call them apes. Now that I got a closer look at them started to wonder how in the hell Sparx could have mistaken me for one of these idiots. Okay I know that in school science says we evolved from apes or monkeys. But, if that was true in this case then, … let us just say I don't want to see the donors for their gene pool. These apes may have had the brawn but brains they defiantly were lacking in huge amounts. A human child could outsmart these apes without breaking a sweat. Then my gaze moved to the one the apes were fighting. I had to take a second look to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was, it was a purple dragon. _'That is impossible, dragons do not exists they are only in stories they were not really and yet …,'_ I turned to Sparx, "Am I really seeing a dragon, I mean a real living dragon?"

Sparx looked at me strangely, "Well of course his is a real dragon. Do you mean to tell me you have never seen a dragon, anything else you want to know about this?"

I glared at Sparx, "Did I not just say no more than a minute ago to give short and precise answers I. C."

"Oh I forgot," replied Sparx.

I just continued to glare and then sighed, "Don't make me slap you and then gag you."

Sparx went quiet at that comment. I shook my head, then turned back and focused on the fight at hand. If I included the dragon the odds still were in the apes favor if one went by numbers. _'As Master said numbers is the worse odd to rely on so don't.'_ By what I had seen the dragon, this was not by any means his first fight. He had experience a helpful plus in this kind of thing. So this means two experience fighters to six rather dumb apes that looked like they were about to bolt in fear. I don't think I could ask for a more perfect setup. I unslung my backpack drew my wooden Bokuto Kendo in my right hand and started moving stealthily to the right so no one would hear me. I was aiming for an area of heavy vegetation on the outside area of the fight in order not to be seen. When I was above the area I had in mind I slid down in to the greenery quietly as to not alert any to my presence. Since I was closer now I could clearly hear what was being said.

"Well Spyro we finally caught up to you and now our prisoner," said the ape in the middle who I guessed was the leader of this group. He did not seem much smarter than the rest of the group so why he was leading I could guess.

"Just try and catch me," replied Spyro.

I have to admit a dragon this Spyro may be but, he had a lot of guts in him. I had to respect him for that. There aren't a great many of people or any other living being that can easily take on a group who outnumber you and show this kind of courage.

I then moved from the greenery making sure I kept out of the sight of the apes. I made sure that all the time I was working my way behind the apes. I used the greenery and other features around to move with as much stealth as possible. The leader of the group moved forward towards Spyro. By that time I had made my way to the point that I was slightly behind the apes. I went up behind the ape on the far right though he was a foot taller; I thankfully have a long reach. I grabbed him with my left hand clamped over his mouth and my right on the back of his head and I wrenched hard my left back and my right forward. I guessed this ape had thick enough muscles that it muffled the snapping of his neck, since there was complete silence. He was dead before I set him down quietly. I moved to the next in line and preformed the same movement with the same results. I then moved to the far left but in the process tripped over a rock I had missed and so fell forward. I face planted into the ground with a crash that was impossible to miss unless all the apes were deaf or dead. _'Of all the times for my bad luck to kick in it has to be now doesn't it,' _I couldn't help thinking. Everyone in the clearing spun around to see me in plain sight pulling my head out of the ground. I looking at everyone staring back at me with surprise, knowing that stealth was out the picture, I gave a slight smile and said, "Uh I was just passing by and thought I would drop in. I hope no one minds." so whipping out his practice kendo swung at the closest ape's stomach. He doubled over in pain and I brought my sword down on his head knowing by the crack that the ape was knocked out. The other ape charged at me, I side stepped him and swung my practice kendo low and knocked out his feet from under the big oaf. I then spun on the spot and used the momentum from the spin to bring the wood kendo down at his neck right at the top of his spine. If it was the same as a human's as I assumed he would drop and he did. I looked up to see Spyro having dealt with the leader and now, … facing me in a fighting stance. _'Great now Spyro thinks I am his enemy, I know I am going to regret this but …,'_ I turned, "Sparx could you come down please and yes you can talk again."

Sparx speed down and hugged the snout of Spyro, "Spyro you're okay thank goodness."

Spyro smiled at Sparx, "Sparx you ok but, what about that ape over there."

Sparx looked at me then back to Spyro, "Don't worry; he is nice, less hair, but a good guy brother."

I looked at Sparx, _'Oh you little yellow … you will pay for that later but now I need to make a good impression,' _I looked at Spyro, "Just thought you could use a hand …," It was then the last word of what Sparx said sunk in, "Wait did you say brother?"

They both looked at me and nodded and I just shook my head. "I don't even want to know how that is supposed to work, but to you Spyro my condolences of having Sparx as a brother."

Spyro looked at me confused, "What does 'condolences' mean?"

"Never mind forget it, say mind if I travel with you?"

**A/N**

**Saber**

**Hey boss are you doing okay?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh yes just dealing with internal complains.**

**Saber**

**What kind of…**

**Blackshadow999**

**Never you mind**


	4. 4 A Long Road

**Author notes**

**This is Blackshadow999 here with my fourth chapter revision. Now I do not own any of the characters of the Legend Of Spyro games I am just a fan and if anything that I may write offends any one I am sorry it is not intended. I do own my own characters and think of them highly so no flames. I hope enjoy.**

Chapter 4 A Long Road

"Well of course you can," replied Spyro.

As Spyro, Sparx and I began to walk in the direction that Sparx and I had been traveling before we had met with Spyro. I wonder what I had gotten in to this time and how I would manage. This whole thing with Spyro and Sparx was weird enough. Then taking in to account that I was also in a completely different world was adding fuel to the flames so to speak. _'How do I get in to these types of things, I don't go looking for this,' _I thought to myself and frowned. _'I have to wonder once again, am I a magnet to weird stuff and trouble or is it that God has a sense of humor that makes me the entertainment,' _I glanced over at Spyro and Sparx who were at this moment talking and I assumed catching up with each other. _'Then times when trouble and weird come together and this type of thing happens, why me?' _it was then I stubbed my right foot on a rock and lost my balance and fell forward and flat on my face. Spyro and Sparx stopped and looked back at hearing me doing a face plant in to the dirt seeing me twitching there on the ground face down. Spyro then asked me, "Hey Saber are you okay?"

I pulled my face out of the dirt and taking a deep breath to steady myself, "Yeah I have gotten use to this unfortunately. Since this is kind of the norm for me so don't worry about me," I replied as I got to my feet.

After about an hour of walking Sparx sighed to get Spyro and me to pay attention to him before saying, "Hey can we stop for the night my feet are killing me?"

I looked at Sparx with a look that an adult would give an elementary school child after giving an answer that is obviously wrong. "You know the last time I unfortunately had a look at you Sparx, you did not have legs you yellow idiot."

"Yeah you have wings instead, though it does seem a good time to stop for the night," add Spyro.

The three or rather two of us, I had to state to myself. I glanced over to see Sparx was just hovering around as I cleared the area that we stopped at and Spyro gathered wood for a fire. Just as I finished my part I glanced over to see how Spyro was doing on his job of building a fire. I happened to see him let loose fire from his mouth. I couldn't help lifting an eyebrow at the sight. _'Well I guess the idea of dragons breathing fire is a defendant yes, wonder why he didn't just barbeque the monkeys and be done?' _I thought to myself as I saw that the wood that Spyro had piled up was now burning brightly. I sat near the fire and stared in to the fire lost in thought. That was until I heard Spyro plopped down next to me. I looked over studying his face, seeing a look I knew from other people I was around. He was worrying about something and by the depth of the lines on his face it was something serious. "Hey Spyro are you feeling okay?" I asked finally trying to break the silence in the air.

"…Hmm what," Spyro looked at my brought out of his thoughts.

"You look like you lost deep in thought, you worried about something?"

"What no, … well maybe a little," replied Spyro with a down casted look.

"My Master often told me if you are worried about something it is better to talk about it then to hold it in. It just to let that worry grow in the mind, so if you want to. I am here and I will just listen so, feel free let it out."

"Man you do not know what you are getting in to by saying that," piped up Sparx his arms crossed.

I snapped my head around to face Sparx and gave him an annoyed look, "Stupid Sparkle would you keep your mouth shut? I wasn't talking to you."

Sparx stuck out his tongue, "I will talk all I want."

I felt a searing feeling of anger building in me. I had my head down and felt a vain popping on my forehead. I had my eyes tight shut and I feel my body start to tremble. I was losing the battle of mental self-control. My steel discipline verse my annoyance of Sparx my tolerance was wearing thin. _'Why you stupid yellow … fine you have had this coming you punk.'_ I brought my head up with a look on my face that even the devil himself would be shaking in fear.

Sparx froze the second he felt an ice cold stare on him, _'Man even when Spyro uses his ice element at full blast doesn't feel this bad.' _As his eyes fell on to mine, he saw the absence of emotions in them, absolutely cold and unfeeling.

"What … did … I just say … Incessant Chatterbox," I said enunciating each syllable in a cold dead tone.

Sparx was trembling as he looked back at me unable to break my gaze on him, "Shush," he whispered.

A slight smile crept over my face, "Good, you got my point I. C. wonderful, see that you don't forget it." I turned away from Sparx and back to Spyro. My face changing completely to a smile and a caring look as I said, "Now Spyro I am listening if you want to talk about it."

Spyro breathed a heavy sigh and just kept looking at the fire. I just sat there quietly waiting for Spyro to talk. _'This is going to take some time,' _I thought to myself and I continued to sit quietly. I knew that when Spyro was ready he would talk, as I looked at the fire as well waiting.

"Well you see the reason that Sparx and me are out here is ... that we are looking for _someone_," said Spyro quietly still looking at the fire with a blank stare.

I looked at Spyro an eyebrow rising again, _'Someone huh, by the way he says it that someone is very important, a friend maybe or perhaps more,' _I simply looked at Spyro waiting and saying nothing.

Spyro looked away from the fire and up at the night sky that was filled with stars, "I am worried they were sent out here and then I hear nothing from her, so I am out here to find her."

My eyebrow went above my hair line at this, _'Oh, there is an interesting bit of information … her huh? So this friend is a female perhaps more than a friend who is a girl, maybe a girlfriend?'_

As Spyro started talking he went in to great detail about this friend of his. The dragoness he described had ebony almost black scales with red underbelly and wing membranes. She had emerald eyes and white spikes coming out of the back of her head. I saw a smile of … was is happiness … no it was more than that … no it couldn't be but, _'By the he is talking and describing this dragoness, she is defiantly more than a girlfriend … well if I am seeing the signs right he is … in …__**love**__,'_ I don't know how I could have missed the signs. There was no doubt they were blatantly obvious now that I looked at Spyro.

It was at this point that Sparx decided to put in his two cents, "You are talking about her again."

Spyro looked with a far off look on his face, "Yes Sparx I am talking about Cynder."

I looked at them, my gaze switching between Spyro and Sparx. I was trying hard not to fall backwards on the ground and roll around laughing. For the first time in a while I was watching something funny that I didn't have a part in. It was different, but I shook my head to clear my mind and faced Sparx. "You don't like Cynder eh? She seems like a nice dragoness to me."

Sparx looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train and said, "You say that now, until one tries to kill you and by one I mean her, that she devil is bad news."

I just stared back with a look of annoyance and inwardly had the thought. _'Oh yeah I can see why she might want to kill you Sparx. I have seriously thought about it myself more than once having to listen to your ranting. So, I can understand and sympathize with want to kill you to shut you up. Believe you me bug boy.'_ I sighed and shook my head, "As I recall you didn't like me much when we first met either, mistaken me for an ape right," Sparx looked a little embarrassed as I continued my stating of fact, "Then I look at how often your descriptions are off the mark. I believe I will be going with Spyro on this one."

Spyro just stared at me then smiled, "Thanks Saber I appreciate that."

"Hey don't mention it, I don't mean to be mean, but I rather be honest then lie to be nice. You have a tendency to be more honest and believable then Sparx," I said coolly with a smug smile that was meant for Sparx, "So, back on topic what were you and Cynder out here and why if I might ask?"

Spyro nodded and began telling me the story of his adventure. The beginning of how he was born thinking he was a dragonfly and Sparx's and Spyro's parent dragonflies. Spyro talked of when he had been told by their parents that he was not a dragonfly. Then of how he had gone off with Sparx to find out the Truth of his origins. The time that Spyro and Sparx had met Ignitus and had been told that he was not only a dragon but a special purple dragon with amazing powers and endless possibilities of things he could do. I just sat and listened to his story, it was outlandish, and it was beyond unbelievable. Yet I couldn't help but believe him. I did take note of his tone of voice when he said the name Ignitus, _'Must be someone close and special to him probably best not to ask how at the moment.'_ Spyro continued his story of saving the other guardians and not only beating Cynder who had apparently corrupted by an evil force and returned to the dragon temple. Spyro's story ran long into the night (I am not going to summarize it all and assume that most of you have played the Legend of Spyro games or at least know the basic story).

I looked at Spyro calmly as he finished his story to find him staring back at me. I cleared my throat, "Okay let me see if I got everything and understand correctly. So, you save all of these guardians and how in turn they taught you how to harness the elements."

Spyro nodded in the affirmative.

"You then saved Cynder who was changed into her adult form due to being corrupted by this Dark Master character."

Spyro just nodded in agreement but I saw a flash of pain on his face, "Then later fought this ape king Gaul and beat him by using the power you call convexity."

Spyro just continued to nod in confirmation.

"This power however comes at the price of you falling to the darkness within you."

Spyro looked ashamed, "I didn't want it to happen to become like Malefor," said Spyro.

I smiled in sympathy, "Spyro with power of any kind or magnitude comes an equal price to match it is how nature works."

I said trying to comfort Spyro, "However back to the story, for three years you were frozen in a crystal. Then were released by Malefor's minions escaped them. Then found the dragons and joined the battle against the Malefor the Dark Master and in the end defeated him."

Spyro nodded again, "Then after things calmed down a little bit the guardians sent you and Cynder out in different directions in the hope of you finding other dragons that were sent away before your story began."

I continued my questions to confirm my understanding. I see Spyro give a confirming nod.

"That is one interesting story I give you."

"It is all true," said Spyro in the attempt to convince me.

"I actually believe you Spyro. It is just a lot to take in at once though I do have one question," I replied with a smile.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"What were those guardians think sending both of you out alone? Are they insane?" I asked hoping to understand the reason and hoping that Spyro saw the problem I did.

Spyro looked confused and kept his gaze on me, "What are you talking about?"

'_Apparently he does not see the problem in this.'_ I shook my head and fixed my eyes on Spyro, "You really don't see a problem with this current situation?"

"Obviously he doesn't," piped up Sparx.

I turned to look at Sparx with a look of minor annoyance combined with a look of smug pleasure.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" asked Sparx.

"Oh no, it just slipped my mind that you were there you endless windbag that's all."

Sparx stared at me, "What is it with you and these weird names?"

I just smiled, "I seem to have gotten a new hobby of thinking of just the right name for you. I got to say I quite enjoy it."

Sparx fumed at me, as I turned back to Spyro in the attempt to get back to the subject at hand. "The problem is that as I see it is this. You Spyro and Cynder who just saved the world recently for the majority of the population of this said world, are being sent out and with no one else."

Spyro shrugged, "yes what is the problem with that?"

I sighed, _'I had hoped not to have to spell this out since Spyro has such a kind heart but, he does not see the danger and he needs to.' _I took a deep breath and then said, "Spyro you are a nice guy … I mean dragon. But, you saving the world I highly doubt were what everyone wanted. The apes for example are I would guess are not happy about the results that you and Cynder brought about. Then being alone is just asking to be attacked however, you have already had experience in that idea have you not?"

Spyro looked at me hard, "What do you mean so I was attacked that doesn't mean she was."

"Granted but, I would bet that she was much more than that she hasn't. I mean the apes would know what she looks like since they worked for her right?" I trying to soften the blow I was about to give, "Those apes have lived in fear of dragons because dragons have been killing them for one reason or another for a long time. Cynder is one of the dragons that the apes know more than the average. Even if it was not her fault she has been killing them if they didn't do what she told them and then took away the one they saw as a leader. Then you two go and kill the one dragon that was doing worse things to them."

"But," Spyro started to say in protest.

"The apes want revenge for the things that dragons have done to them for so long. Unfortunately with Malefor gone, Cynder happens to be the next in line that their revenge fixation would go on. I am sorry to say it Spyro but, you and her and the top targets for those apes to get rid of." As I finished saying this I really didn't blame Spyro Looking at me with fury in his eyes.

It was then that what looked like lightning came out of Spyro's mouth and before I could move hit me square on, _'This shocking bolt is worse than the time I had picked a fight with a different dojo and got electrocuted in the end,'_ I thought as I fell hearing what I guessed was either Spyro or Sparx saying something I could not understand as my head was going blank never ever feeling the ground as I hit it unconscious.

The day was sunny perfect for it being the first day of summer vacation. I could not help but smile finally school was out no homework to hang over my head and no stupid guys trying to bully me and I in exchange beat them up. The only thing on my mind was the next three months of extra time. I planned to spend most of that time at the dojo, with people who share my interest. I would also have peace and … well not so much quiet, and of course Master teaching me. I then reminded myself about the Master's really odd sense of humor that was it seemed to be getting worse lately. However, that was a small price to pay for the benefits I would soon be getting. That was even truer since he would be starting to learn kendo at long last. I had been waiting for what seemed the longest time for kendo training.

More thoughts kept coming along those lines when I was brought out of my own cloud nine so to speak by a yell of a familiar voice. I ran the short distance to the source of the yell to see a crowd gathered in the fashion and intent of watching a spectacle. I pushed through the people towards the front to see a short girl arguing with three boys. Those three said boys were at least a head and a half taller than her. The girl looked around seven or eight; she had dark brown hair down to the bottom of her neck. She also had blue eyes that were now staring at the boys staring down at her. The girl's name was Terra she had started going to and training at the dojo almost a year ago. I had been around her on occasion I myself did not know her very well. However, the boys I did recognize from some recent events I had been involved in. The three boys were from another dojo on the other side of town. The dojo which had the reputation for students tended to cause trouble for others. That including the dojo that I went to, in fact I had a fight with the boy who was no doubt the leader of the trio. I knew that he was a windbag who intimated his opponents more than anything else.

I had been watching the argument for about a minute and had seen enough of it. I stepped out of the crowd in to the view of the three boys and the leader caught sight of me and recognized me. The look on his face got an even more irritated. The leader gazed at me and pointed a finger at me, "You again." I cracked a smile at that comment. I couldn't help it; his statement was comical as it referred to our previous meeting. The said meeting which I had not just beaten him but, to the point of embarrassment.

I looked squarely at the guy, "Yeah me, there a problem with me being here or something." I kept my cool and was relaxed and confident. The fact was I knew I could beat him easily. I looked over to the girl, "Hey Terra you okay, need a hand with these three stupid guy it doesn't seem that they can take a hint in the slightest."

The girl Terra turned to me, "No I got th…" However, Terra didn't finish as she was kicked by the boy on the right. She was then hit by the boy on the left and she crumpled to the ground.

I rushed forward decking the guy on the left and he dropped to the ground. The guy on the right dodged and I kept going with my momentum having over done my swing. I fell over a garden wall into a yard behind the street I landed in to a pond of cool water after smacking my right hand against a pole next to the pond. I barely took notice that I had hit the pole hard enough to work some wires loose. My mind took a double take trying to understand what had just happened. I did a mental rewind of the previous ten seconds when suddenly it felt like the water was boiling hot. I felt like I was literary cooking, my body had begun to jerk and my nerves were burning. I couldn't think clearly at all, my mind was buzzing badly and my heart felt like it was racing an engine. My sight was getting dimmer and so everything started to go dark. This seemed to last a long time, then just as suddenly as this had started it stopped. However, so did my heart and I swear there was something sitting on my chest preventing me from breathing. My mind was telling my body what to do but my body wasn't listening to it. It was then I could feel something hitting my chest hard again and again. After a few hits my lungs finally took breath in to them.

The first deep breath was hard and painful but, it was also great at clearing my head which was muddle. I got up slowly looking around as I did so to see a gold sparkle moving around and a purple form sitting by a fire. _'Okay I guess that Spyro and Sparx are no figments of my mind trying to play tricks on me'_, I thought in an attempt to calm myself.

"Hey you're okay," said Sparx as he noticed me sitting up.

I was getting to my feet about to answer when my body gave a convulsive jolt all over. I crumpled to the ground, my legs twitching. I coughed and a bit of smoke came out of my mouth, "That depends, if this is your idea o-o-o-o-o-f frying me then it needs time and work because I'd say I'm (cough) rare to medium rare and I like well-done. If on the other hand this is shock treatment then not really I am alive I will give you that, but no promises on anything else thanks."

Spyro glanced over at me as I was sitting back up and looked away a look of shame on his face. I got with the brief look at his face. I wondered what he was so worried about to make an expression like that.

Then I heard Spyro voice, "I'm sorry I did mean to I just …"

I started to recall Spyro shooting me with lightning. I sat up more and came to a sitting position I turned to face Spyro and waited for him to look at me. When he did I looked him straight in the eye and sighed. "I am not mad at you Spyro," I said as I saw Spyro shaking with I assumed fear but couldn't tell. "If anything I was asking for it in several ways and I am or rather I will be okay so don't worry yourself about."

Spyro just stared at me in surprise, "But I shot you with electricity. You shouldn't have lived through that. Yet you still can forgive me?"

I smiled back him. I now got the whole picture of what was eating at Spyro. Spyro as I was finding out was a worrier no question about it. However he also had a good heart, kind to a fault half the time and loyalty to match it. He was completely selfless and innocent. I couldn't help myself but like Spyro. He was the type that just grew on you and above all a good friend. He proved this by how he was not mad at what I said about Cynder. Instead was worried at what he not only did to me but what he could have done.

I nodded my head at him, "Spyro you did not mean to do that to me. Yes I forgive you it is what friends do. Lastly like I said I was asking for it for several different reasons so don't worry about it."

Spyro looked happy when I called him my friend and he relaxed a little bit.

I noticed my legs were still twitching, but less than they were before. I forced my legs in to a cross legged position and began to clear my mind. It was then Sparx put in his two cents, "What are you doing hurting tying yourself in a knot?"

'_I swear every time he opens his mouth it just is so out right irritating.'_ I felt the familiar vein in my forehead start to pop as it always seem to when I got irritated. That happened a good deal lately. I would guess being around Sparx all the time had something to do with it. I don't know how much longer I can handle the stress of this. "No I am not tying myself in to a knot you insignificant pest. I am moving to a better position for meditation."

Spyro looked at me curiously and asked, "What is meditation."

I glanced at Spyro, "Meditation is the skill or process in which one gains a type of control of mind over body. So in this instance I am using it to get my body to listen to me and stop shaking."

Spyro looked like he was thinking about something. He was staring off in to space not looking at anything in particular. "Spyro you seem to be lost in thought, what is on your mind?"

Spyro looked back at me as if I had suddenly just appeared there rather than having been there the whole time.

"I wanted to ask you something." replied Spyro his gaze fixed on me with a serious look set on his face, "But it is a personal question."

I stared in surprise at Spyro while I wondered what Spyro wanted to ask. Actually the fact was I was incredibly curious, "Go ahead and ask Spyro I don't mind we're friends after all."

"Well I noticed you seem to have bad things happen to you. Like how you fell down when we were dealing with those apes and then shortly after that," Spyro began.

I then realized what he was referring to and sighed. "Oh that interesting conundrum. Well you see for as long as I can remember I have always had … for lack of better words an unending streak of bad luck. Everyday things go wrong whether it is me being in the wrong place at the wrong time or something as simple as tripping and doing as you have seen a face plant in to the ground. My bad luck has a knack of coming in to play and rearing its ugly head at the worst of times like when we took care of the apes. I have learned to keep a sharp eye out so that I can avoid the small things fairly often as well as knowing things can always be worse than they are."

It was then that Sparx came in and piped up, "Whoa Spyro I don't think this is a good idea that we should travel with this guy. His bad luck sounds like trouble to me, especially if it works with that ability of drawing trouble to yourself."

At that I let out a bark of laughter, "Magnet for trouble eh? I have that problem as well. So, I am use to that too. In fact, no offense to you Spyro but, your draw for trouble is weak, when you compare it to mine. Sparx I'll tell you right now, if you think Spyro's is bad my draw for trouble is far, far worse. But, hey we're good company."

Sparx just shook his head, "I still don't like this it sounds and feels of trouble."

I looked at Sparx and tried not to laugh, "Afraid of the unknown Sparx?"

"No I would just like a peaceful day for once, no one trying to kill me."

I couldn't help but snort, "Then you have the wrong traveling companions."

Sparx glared back at me, "Why do you say that, Spyro is not bad?"

I shook my head again, "Not what I meant, Spyro and I have a talent for drawing trouble. When you combine both of our abilities of that it is far worse wouldn't you say?"

Sparx nodded, "I would say that would be a big yes."

I looked at Spyro who had the same smile as I did and I knew we were thinking the same thing. "Hey look at the bright side with us life is never dull." Spyro and I said together and then broke out laughing.

Sparx looked at us and continued to shake his head, "The more time these two spend together, the more alike they become, it is scary."

I looked at them and smiled, this would certainly be an interesting adventure. "Well as fun as that was. I think it is time to get some sleep for tomorrow for. If I am not wrong we will be going to find your dragoness friend if I am not mistaken?"

Spyro nodded his head and went to sit by the fire and went to sleep. Sparx went to where ever he goes to sleep. I found that my legs had stopped shaking so I decided to get some sleep myself since tomorrow sounded like it was going to be a full day for us all.

To be continued

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**(sigh) That light bulb with wings is going to drive me up the walls insane. … Hey that is not a bad name for him. To everyone who is reading thank you for your support and please keep reading.**


	5. 5 Voices in the Mind

**Blackshadow999**

**Good golly this revision is a huge amount of work.**

**Dragoness**

**But it was need to improve the story and make more sense in the long run.**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Very true. (!) **

**Who are you miss I can't say I have seen you before?**

**Dragoness**

**That doesn't matter at the moment, once again none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to Blackshadow999 but to Sierra and now Actavison. The fictional characters are his and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone. It is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please. Enjoy reading the chapter.**

Chapter 6 Voice in the Mind

I felt the rays of sunlight hit my eyelids and knew it was morning. I rubbed my eyes to get the remains of sleep from them. Coming up to a sitting position and looked around. I saw Spyro lying on his back, his wings splayed out on the ground under him and he was spread eagled as he slept. As I watched I saw his forepaws twitched at random. Spyro was also talking in his sleep as I could hear. I could not understand half of it. As he was unintelligible mumbles for the most part, I listened to. However, I had no doubt in my guess of him dreaming about a certain dragoness I had heard about whose name was Cynder. By the number of times he said Cynder's name he defiantly had feelings for her. Then came the voice that I had lately come to detest and had become out right irritating.

"Drop those bugs … they're mine …"

'_Great Sparx talks in his sleep too, that is just dandy and perfect.'_ I thought to myself, knowing that obviously the endless pain was dreaming of food as his mutterings.

I shook my head in annoyance, "It is at times like this I am glad I don't have any siblings. If I did only one of us, would have lived beyond puberty no questions about that." I could not help whisper such to myself with a sigh. I stood up stretching as I did so and walked to the small pond at the opposite side of the area of where we had slept that night. I saw a rock at the edge of the pond. I thought it was as good a spot as any, sat down. I began to review and contemplate the recent events that had happened in the last day. _'No wait two and a half days since I was out for three quarters of a day according to Spyro from that shot of electricity.'_ I corrected myself in my timing and doing so I couldn't help but think, _'Boy my life has really taken an unusual turn in a short period.'_

I was reeling both mentally and physically from the recent events I couldn't help it. Most other people would have either been killed from this or have lost their minds or both. I thankfully was not like other people. A fact I was grateful for once again like the many time before in difficult times. Yet I, as far as I could tell I was still sane. At least I believed I was I had heard if you believe you are still sane then you normally are. In this situation it was hard to tell what could be considered sane and what wasn't. I was having a mental double take. In the first place two nights ago there was my encounter with that strange dark creature. I found myself having left my world and come in to another one altogether completely different from mine. Shortly after this I had meet Sparx. I could not stop the shudder that went through me at the memory of meeting Sparx. After that sometime between last evening and yesterday afternoon I had come to cross paths with Spyro. I thought about it now and see this event as significant in more ways than one. After that and the fight with those apes Spyro and I had the discussion about Cynder. In said discussion I had said some things I probably shouldn't have. That having resulted was shot with electricity by Spyro. Although now I could say I know what it is like to be Deep Shocked Fried because of it. While I was deep in thought I heard a thud and glanced to my left only to see Spyro sitting on the ground next to me.

"Good morning," Spyro said to me sleepily.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked him, "Do you wish me a good morning; or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Spyro looked at me confused "Huh?"

"Sorry Spyro I just couldn't resist. My Master would do that to me all the time." I replied trying not to laugh.

"You talk a lot about your Master what is he really like?"

I felt my breath stop on my throat and sighed. "Well Spyro that is … a complicated and very loaded question. Due to the nature of that is really hard to answer in short way. So are you sure?"

As I saw Spyro nod I rolled my eyes. "Okay but I recommend that you get comfortable this is going to take a while." I said with a sigh.

So I told Spyro about my Master.

===Flashback Around 5 years ago in summer ===

As the dojo came into view I felt myself smiling as I normally did. For some reason the sight of the dojo always seemed to make me happy. It seemed to have a soothing effect on me, it calmed me. This could be because the house where I lived really did not feel like a home. Whether that was due to the many problems there was a debate in itself. My uncle being one of the major problems in that house or rather he was the major one. Whether it was him beating me for something I supposable have done. Or beating me for an event that had happened during his day, or usual beating me for no real reason that I could guess other than just venting his frustrations of the day. I couldn't help my hand going to the cut on my cheek on the right side of my face. The most recent addition to the collection of marks I was developing. I had got this one last night from my said uncle. I knew that at the dojo at least the marks I got were by my choice not by abuse of my uncle. It was not like he would get caught he was to the world an upstanding businessman or something like that.

As I walked in through the door I saw Master sitting in the main hall with as usual a cup of tea in hand sipping it slowly.

"Good morning Master," came out of my mouth before I had thought of a greeting.

Upon hearing me Master looked up at me. He set down his cup of tea and sighed, "What do you mean young Saber?" asked Master, "Do you wish me a good morning; or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

I just looked at Master; two thoughts came to mind at this most recent odd line from Master. One, what is Master getting at. Second and more important what in the hell? I saw that Master was still waiting for my answer so clearing my throat. "Uh… All of them …"

"Ah you need to learn to be specific" Master said looking at me once again sipping his tea. "By the way I see that you have … gained a new mark since you were last here yes?"

I reflexively covered my new cut, "Well I had a … disagreement with my uncle last night."

The Master looked sadly at me, "Seems to be more common for you now a days. That is rather unfortunate for you."

I looked at the floor hearing the disappointment in his voice. I just kept silent in shame keeping myself from letting out my feelings.

"If you would like to talk about it I would listen, there is no one else here well?"

"… Even if Master is a little odd sometimes he is always there for me when I need him. He was more of a parent figure to me than that uncle of mine."

Spyro looked at me and nodded in understanding, "I know how that feels I had someone like that once."

I heard pain in Spyro's voice, _'Someone who is not around that he respected or maybe something more perhaps.'_ I thought then, smiled at Spyro and said,"Well anyways it seems I will be stuck here I might as well make do with what I got and go all out. So, while I am here I will help you till the end and hopefully find a way to get home."

Spyro looked at me, smiled and laughed. This as it happened unfortunately woke up Sparx who looked angry as he looked at the both of us. I put an arm around Spyro's shoulders and smiled back at him. "Well since Sparx is up finally, the heavy sleeper he is. Shall we get going while the morning is still young?"

I slung my pack over my shoulder as we set off. I wondering what today would bring since things just were not exactly predictable. If I look back on what had happened in the last two and a half days it wouldn't be dull, just the way I like it. As we were walking Sparx was obviously in a bad mood was flying in front of us as he ranted on. I couldn't help my eyes rolling, and so Spyro and I didn't notice when he stopped I only noticed when I felt and heard a splat. I looked down and moved my foot to see Sparx under my shoe. I smiled at him, "Oh I didn't see you down there sorry my mistake."

"Very funny I bet you are just so sorry," Sparx grumble.

I gave Sparx an icy look, "You say something house fly?"

Sparx just shook his head as we continued on our journey. It was not long after that we heard a commotion ahead of us. As we came to a small cliff overlooking a valley and I had to admit even my jaw dropped at the sight. There were a lot of apes in the valley. Most with whips and putting them to use and those apes were very adept at using those whips. I then took notice that the ones that the apes were using the whips on, they were dragons. A great many dragons in fact, dragons of every color variation I could think of. There were many different sizes from very small most likely young children to larger ones that were probably adults. Although there was more apes than dragons and the apes were using their whips to drive the dragons in one direction towards large metal structures. _'… Are those cages to hold dragons prisoner.' _I glanced over at Spyro who as I guessed had an enraged look on his face, _'Uh oh this is not going to end well. Oh boy I need to handle this carefully or this will get messy.'_

"Uh Spyro I have no doubt you are mad about this horrible sight. I can understand the reason but, …" I said in a soothing tone in an attempt to calm Spyro down.

Spyro swung his head around so that he had eye contact with me. "How could possible understand how I feel. You see all the dragons down there and what those apes are doing to them." Spyro cut me off his anger obvious.

I turned to Sparx, "Sparx go scope out the situation for us. Would you? I think Spyro and I need to have a little chat."

"Uh sure," replied Sparx flying off.

I just sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy. Spyro was mad and it would not be easy to calm him down. I sighed again and closed my eyes. _'I know that I am going to regret what I am about to do to Spyro. However, he is leaving me little choice and the alternative of him getting seriously hurt or killed is the less desirable of the two options. So, I am sorry Spyro I hope I don't cause you …lasting mental harm.'_

I had always had me reservations of the special skill I had learned inherently by observation and experience from Master. It was not only because of the immediate results that occurred. It was also the usually worse side effects of the skill that were not prompt in manifesting. So, I took a deep breathe, and began to focus my mind. I dug deep into my center, my soul in order to find the energy different than my chi. This skill required the said energy and that most don't have. Finding that kind of energy was no picnic. I felt the deep icy cold energy I had felt many times before mostly from the Master. I had also found it once within myself. I had learned how to direct energy or chakra as it could also be called from my martial arts training. I directed it at Spyro, at the same time I opened my mouth to speak my eyes opened. My pupils dilated as small as they could go. "Spyro," the tone of my voice was as cold as absolute zero though it was low it was audible.

Spyro stopped his angry ranting instantly at the sound of my voice looking at me shaking. Seeing I had had no doubt, a face with demonic eyes and long teeth from the top and bottom of its mouth that was stretched open in a scary grin and the face's color was a deep crimson (an oni mask if you don't know what that is Google it). "You are letting your rage get the better of you and you are losing control that is not a good development for the problem at hand. If you were to go down there right now you would only make things worse so, stand down now."

Spyro was frozen on the spot all his anger had drained after the first few words I had said and collapsed to the ground. I released my focus and the cold energy disappeared. At that moment Sparx came flying back to the spot where we were and looked at the results of our chat, "What happened in this chat of yours?"

It was at that moment Spyro regained conciseness with a groan. His eyes fly open a look of absolute cold fear in them as he saw me. I could only hang my head in shame. I understood that this would be what would happen, but even so it hurt to see the results. _'I knew this would happen, here is the regret and results thereof, oh man.'_ I heard myself thinking before I could help it. "Spyro I am sorry, I am so sorry. I couldn't think of another way to stop you from going down there and getting hurt or worse. They could kill you Spyro, please forgive me," I begged Spyro turning away from him ashamed of myself.

Spyro forced himself to look at me "W-w-what do you m-m-mean."

I still couldn't face him. Not after what I had done to him. I couldn't look at what I had done to him even if it was to save him. "Spyro you are my friend. What kind of friend would I be if I just watched you walk down there to very likely get yourself killed?"

I knew I was beating myself up about this as I did the last time I had done this to someone. The memories still haunted me. "Now because of what I did, you are now not in the condition to go down there to help those dragons. So, … to make up for it I will go down and help them, you stay here."

I strode over to my pack grabbing one of my metal katana that had the white hilt and putting on my Y belt which was similar to a normal belt. However, had a half loop on the left side below the main part of the belt. It attached on the front and back and had two clips. One of the clips was on the upper loop on my left hip. The other clip was on the lower loop that sat on my mid left thigh. However, Sparx couldn't stay quiet at that point and replied to my earlier statement.

"What do you mean you will go down instead and what did you do to Spyro?"

However by the time Sparx had said this I had pulled out my katana out of my pack. I snapped it to the top ring that sat at my hip on the belt. I was already climbing gown as quietly as possible into the valley below. I was trying to think of a plan to get all those involved out in the best condition. I knew that was a tall order to do, but I had to try. When I got to the floor of the valley I turned and thanked my non bad luck of the moment that there was foliage a short distance from the bottom of the valley's rock wall. So, moving into them and I got my second assessment of the mess that now I would need to correct. _'Boy, have I gotten myself into the middle of a doozy of a mess this time.' _I thought as I observed the situation as it played out. I saw that about half of the dragons had been herded into the cages. It was mostly the more elderly looking and the younger children looking age being those in the cages. However, there were the other dragons and dragonesses still fighting tooth and in this case talon against the apes trying to force them into the cages. Those apes were prepared with some kind of catapult off to the right side of the valley and used it to threaten the dragons. Suddenly there was a flash that blinded me for a second. I had to blink my eyes several time to clear the blinding white and yellow coloration from my eyes that had come from the flash. When I had regained my sight I looked at what had happened. I saw a group of apes backing up slightly and two of them on the ground I assumed dead. Then I caught sight of the golden yellow dragon with red wing membranes and underbelly with electricity arcing around his mouth. I figured that it was that the said dragon had shot those two apes with electricity. I involuntarily shuddered at the recent memory of Spyro hitting me with electricity and knowing how it felt. _ 'How am I going to fix this and make it better? The last time I helped a dragon, Spyro nearly fried me in response. I would rather not get shocked with electricity so soon after getting a lot of volts going through me. I still haven't fully recovered from that. I don't think I would be able to walk away so easily from another shot if I do at all.'_ These were the line of thoughts I was having when something unexpected happened. _'Then why don't you block the electricity completely this time?'_

I blinked and looked around trying to find the source of the new voice I had just heard because I had never heard the voice. Yet strangely, it was familiar for some reason. _'Who was that just speaking and where are you for that matter?' _I kept looking around still trying to find the owner of the voice with no success. It was then when I again heard it, _'My identity should be a fact you already know.'_ I felt confused but cleared my mind because of the more important matter at hand, _'Okay more to the point how do I do as you suggest block the electricity from killing me. I don't think my heart can take another jolt like it did recently?'_ I waited for what seemed like a long time but was more like a couple seconds when I heard him again, _'Why you already know how even if you don't it with your conciseness mind.' _This was not helping me at the moment. This voice whoever it belonged to what hinting with implications rather than with fact. _'Look I do not know what you are implying but it is not helping, all I do is use my discipline and my chi to defend myself.' _I swear that I heard a laugh at my reply and it ticked me off. _'Okay I don't know who you are but, I don't like when someone has a laugh at my expense thank you so shut it,'_ the voice changed its tone slightly at that, _'That is not what I intended however you have said what you need to do though in another fashion. Your control over the elements or what you call chi, must have its flow changed and redirected so that the electricity does not pass through your heart, is that plain enough?' _I thought about what he had said and understood the basic point even if I didn't get the mechanics of it. _'Okay that is better however you still haven't answered who you are.' _ I waited for his reply and it came. _'Since you have obviously have forgotten I will say this to you. My identity will be something you will find out in time. However, just know this we have been together for as far back as you would remember, I have had a hand in your living through the, as you call it the unending streak of bad luck, I let you think on that.' _With that the voice disappeared and I thought to myself. _"Well at least part of that conversation was helpful and informative. Even if the rest of the information was not so much but, back to the matter at hand.'_ I started to form a plan of how I would help the dragons and stop the apes noticing that the make shift catapult the apes had. It was held together by ropes that could be easily cut and causing massive chaos. Now if my bad luck could just keep out of this everything would be good. However, it had been a good period of time since it had given me a problem so it was likely it would hit me hard. This situation was an opportunity my bad luck rarely missed. Said bad luck a had a habit of doing this the longer it did not affect me.

'_Well,' _I thought, _'This is the best plan I could come up with. So time to get the ball or in this case apes rolling.'_ I began to move covertly to the right keeping close to the rock wall and staying in the shadows in order to move stealthily. As I came to the last clump of bushes and trees along the valley wall I looked towards the catapult, seeing the five feet or so between the place I was hiding and the ground where the catapult was set up. _'This is completely insane however since when has that stopped me or even slowed me down from me doing something. I am certifiably nuts and proud of it. Well here goes nothing.'_

I silently crept out of the foliage towards the catapult. Thankfully for me all the apes were facing the other way. They were too busy operating the machine to hear or take notice of me creeping up behind them. I could help but think once again how out right stupid these apes really were. This time I was thankful they were so dense for it worked to my advantage. I slipped beneath the back part of the catapult. So far so good, I even found the cranking mechanism that pulled the cup of the catapult down to get it ready to fire. If I cut that rope theoretically the catapult should have a rather big failure. Maybe if it had enough force in the upswing break the catapult. Now that I taking into account where I currently was that didn't sound like such a good idea to have the catapult break. However, I would have to time it precisely then everything should work out okay, hopefully. However, it was then I heard a roar and I looked over and saw that the yellow dragon from before had been overwhelmed and now he was the target for the catapult's next shot. Seeing that the catapult was already been loaded and the crank had started to pull the main beam down I knew I was out of time and needed to act. _'So much for perfect planning,' _I thought to myself as I took my katana out from its sheath. Unfortunately as fate and my bad luck would have it one of the apes just happen to look at the crank and see me. He of course let out a screech thankfully for me they were too late. I brought my katana blade down across the row of ropes curled around the crank drum much like thread is wrapped around a spool.

The result was instantaneous as well as effective. With the ropes severed, the rope that was still tied to the beam of the catapult whipped around the inner parts of the catapult. I now saw just how poorly built this thing was. This caused the other bunches of rope to come undone. The main beam snapped from the force of hitting the pole that normally stopped it. It swung around the pole came back at the base part of the catapult. My reaction came from years of martial arts training my body. It happened almost on its own it was that well ingrained. I leapt out of the way and a split second later heard the crash of the main beam plowing through where I had just a second ago had been. "That was too close for comfort (pant) way too close" I said to myself still breathing hard.

I looked up seeing that my actions had at least obtained the result I had been aiming for. The apes were in complete disarray. The apes who had been working the catapult were either dead or unconciseness. I got to my feet my katana still in hand and smiled at all the panicking apes. I felt a rush of what I assumed to be adrenaline course through me. I took a deep breath and let it out, "Ahhh, I love the smell of chaos and sight of disorder in the morning. But, it still needs some work of which I am more than happy to do." I let out a laugh and kicked the ape near me that was stirring and he fell still. I ran and jumped into the fray of apes. I brought down my blade on the skull of one then upper cutting another with my free left hand. I was having some of the most fun that I had experienced in a long time. I heard myself laughing like a mad man my blade swing swiftly in several directions killing apes left and right. Surprisingly I felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I remembered that Master had always told me it was bad to keep emotion bottled up inside me. Now it felt the wonderful to finally venting years and years of anger, pain and rage coming out. I kept seeing my uncle's face instead of the apes as I went on a killing spree. It was then I realized or rather was willing to admit how much I despised and hated my uncle for what he had done to me. All the years that my uncle had made my life a living hell flashed through my mind. Every time he had come home and beaten me for no reason. Every time he was drunk and had taken out on me. I was now taking those feelings out on these apes. I was reveling in their blood soaking my blade and I didn't even care at all. It was then my mind caught up with me. I stopped with horror at what I was thinking. I looked down at myself covered with splatters of blood, my right hand gripping a blade soaked and dripping with blood. _'What in the hell I am doing.' _I was shocked with what I had done. It was at that moment that a phrase that Master had said to me after an extremely bad night with my uncle had occurred. _'"You must be wary of the feelings of vengeance young one. It is subtle venom and then it turns into revenge which is a lethal poison. You will find you have become the same as the one you despise." Master is right I am acting exactly as my uncle does.' _My right hand went slack and the katana slipped out of my hand. The sound of my katana clanging on the ground sounded loudly. I looked around I saw the many ape bodies that by the long straight cut marks. Making it obviously they had fallen by my blade and I had ended their lives. This situation was also different from the time I had killed the ape when I had meet Spyro. I knew that taking lives was at time a necessity but, this was the first time that I had actually ended someone's life while I actually looked them in the face. They had seen it as they died and not only one but many lives. Their faces would haunt me now and that I would see in my memory and nightmares. It was at this point that my legs felt shaky much like rubber. My entire body was tired and heavy as I stumbled forward and began to fall my last thought before I lost conciseness was, _'What have I done?"_

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Where did she go?**

**Saber**

**Where did who go boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh Saber I hope you enjoyed the fight scene I wrote with you in mind.**

**Saber**

**Oh yeah boss, though did you have to make me look so blood thirsty?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh uh, well that was something … else don't ask.**

**Saber**

**Okay so, who are you looking for?**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Oh yeah, have you seen a strange dragoness around here lately?**

**Saber **

**No can't say I have, maybe it was your imagination. You have been working a lot lately. Why not take a break?**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Sigh) maybe you're right see you later.**


	6. 6 Meetings

**Blackshadow999**

**Ahh peace and quiet at …**

**Sparx**

**Blackshadow999 I want a word with you**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Sigh) well I had peace and quiet for a short while anyway. What in the hell is so dang important IC that you find that you need to interrupt me when I am taking a break?**

**Sparx**

**The way you treat me is wrong and why are you calling me IC?**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Rolling my eyes) Well you kind of asking for it when you bug me as much as you do. As to why I call you IC, who do you think gave Saber the idea of the name?**

**Sparx**

**You think you can do this and not have any problems with it.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Looks like I have been so far and proud of it. I don't have to deal with unions and you don't belong to one anyway. So get use to the way I write, maybe if you act nicer I might go easier on you.**

**Sparx**

**You can't do this**

**Blackshadow999**

**You want a bet. (Flash of light and the right arm part of Ichika's IS appears) You were saying IC.**

**Sparx**

**What by the ancestors is that.**

**Blackshadow999**

**It is a very nice piece of equipment I am borrowing from a friend IC. So go ahead please make my day. (The arm unit changes to shooting mode in season 2 of Infinite Stratos)**

**Sparx leaves**

**I am going to have to thank Ichika later when I return this. Anyways I do not own any of the characters of the Legend Of Spyro games I am just a fan and if anything that I may write offends any one I am sorry it is not intended. I do own my own characters and think of them highly so no flames. I hope enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Meetings

Spyro's POV

I finally made it down to the bottom of the valley only to see that the fight was over. I could tell by the sight of the bodies piled up. This instantly brought thoughts to my mind of Saber since I had as yet to see him. _'I have to find him he can't be dead there is just no way that can be.'_ My mind raced as the seconds turned into minutes and there was still no sight of Saber. I was starting to worry and fret. I mean yes we had meet a couple of days ago but, he called me his friend and that was after I had shot him with enough electricity to kill someone. _'It is very odd still that he was all right after it. There are some things about Saber that don't make sense. He said he would help me and that is all I need to know for now.'_

Sparx was hovering above my left shoulder watching me, "Hey Spyro who are you worrying about?"

I looked at Sparx confused, "What do you mean?"

"I meant you are looking for someone, who are you looking for, Cynder or Saber?"

I blushed at the mention of Cynder's name. But, still I thought about the question that Sparx had asked me. It was one that I did not know how to answer. _'I care about both Cynder and Saber so what is Sparx saying,' _I was confused by what Sparx was saying.

Sparx it seemed read me like he always can and sighed, "How thick can you get dragon boy?"

I was about to retort Sparx when we overheard a turquoise blue dragoness talking to a deep pine green dragon. "… Yeah I have never seen an ape quite like this one. It has a lot less hair and thinner and smaller than the average ape, odd if you ask me."

Sparx and I looked at each other at hearing that. By the look in Sparx's eyes he was having the same thought as I was. _'That description sounds rather familiar,' _I went up to the dragon and the dragoness that had been talking. "Excuse me this odd ape you were talking about where is it?"

I saw that turquoise dragoness wing membranes were white as well as her underbelly. She also had two horns coming out of both sides of her head that curved down in a small arc towards her back. She looked over at me with a look of surprise on her face which grew as see kept staring at Spyro. "You're the purple dragon Spyro, I never thought I actually meet you."

I couldn't help sighing though, it was at times like this that being as well-known as me and well known for my adventure was a pain. Everyone just wants to meet you to say that they have. I could never get used to it all. All I wanted was to be treated like everyone else. Not like some special creature that can do anything. "… Yes that's me, but back to the odd ape where was it?" I asked as politely as I could.

The green dragon had bronze yellow wing membranes and underbelly. He had three horns one on either side of the back his head that curved like my own. The third came out of the top of his head and curved like the others. He nodded his head behind him to the right. "I believe he is in that direction last I heard and I am sorry for my mate's behavior a second ago."

I nodded my head in thanks to the green dragon as Sparx and I went off in the direction that he had indicated. As we walked I wondered if Saber was alright. There had been a lot of apes to fight off after all judging by the pile there was of their bodies. I just hoped he was not hurt or injured. It was a likely though especially if one takes into account that,_'… what did he call it streak of bad luck wasn't it' _I couldn't help think to myself. I mean he seemed sturdy from what I had seen. Maybe all humans were as sturdy as him.

"Spyro"

I stopped at the sound of someone calling my name from somewhere behind me.

"Spyro there you are" called the same voice.

I didn't even have time to turn my head when I felt the slam of something landing hard on my back. The force of the hit as well as the extra weight colliding. This caused me wobble and threw off my balance. It did not help my balance when I felt the forepaws, legs, tail and wings wrapping around me. At this point my effort of keeping my balance was lost and my legs collapsed sending me crashing to the ground in a heap. I could feel my lungs gasping for air to gain back the wind that had been knocked out of me from the crash. My mind and head were spinning and reeling from the crash as well. I shook my head to try to clear everything then twisted my head around to see what had hit and latched on to me. I found myself gazing at obsidian colored scales and a red underbelly that I knew very well. Before I knew it I heard myself saying, "Cynder."

"Oh Spyro I knew I would find you again" Squealed Cynder.

As Cynder was saying this I felt her squeeze my body hard in what had started as a hug. However this was turning into a bone crushing Choke hold. I turned my head slowly and with difficulty to face Cynder. "Cynder it is nice to see you and everything but …" I was cut off as the grip she had on me somehow got tighter. I had long ago found out that Cynder weighed less than me. Even with that difference she had a stronger than steel grip. I was being shown once again. I did not know how much more my lungs could handle.

"Spyro, since when were you a flatterer?"

It was becoming very hard to breathe at this point. "Cynder … I … Can't … breathe …" I managed to gasp the words out.

Cynder looked at me realizing what she was doing and instantly let go of me, "I'm sorry Spyro."

I was breathing heavily as I got slowly and shakily to my feet then turned to face Cynder. "It is okay Cynder. You didn't mean to do that."

Cynder looked at me with an embarrassment on her face that included a visible blush. "That is nice of you to say Spyro."

It was then that Sparx put in his bit. "Dude there you two go again getting all mushy in public. Are you not ashamed?"

"Sparx" I bellowed the response.

"Spyro aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what Sparx?"

"Uh, like Saber our friend."

I felt shock, how could I forget? We were going to see him then Cynder came and I it completely slipped my mind. The shame and guilt came in a massive wave. Saber is my friend he had helped me and even come down and fought all the apes to protect the dragons none of which involved him. Yet he had gone and jumped in to help anyways. I was so horrible. It would be hard to face Saber after all of this.

"Spyro who is this Saber?" asked Cynder.

I turned to Cynder forgetting that she wouldn't know. "Oh sorry Cynder, he is someone we meet recently and became friends."

"Oh I would like to meet him" replied Cynder.

"I would like to have some time away from him" said Sparx.

I looked at Sparx curiously somewhat confused, "Why do you say that?"

"All he seems to say to me is to be quiet in some way."

Then I heard Cynder saying, "I like him already" as she was trying not to laugh.

We all began to walk in the same direction as before to go look for Saber.

Saber's POV

I couldn't tell how long I had been in the place I was, wherever this place is. No matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes there was no change. Everything around me darkness, I could not see anything. I couldn't feel myself standing on anything nor sitting. In fact none of my five senses seem to be working at all for me. _'Great so, I don't know where in the hell I am. I can't see, hear, or touch anything. This is just dandy my day just keeps getting worse and worse. Talk about releasing built up bad luck, for me anyways.'_ I couldn't help these and other like thoughts from coming to my mind.

'_My, it sounds like you uncomfortable. How rude of me allow me to make things more accommodating then.' _said a familiar voice.

A bright light flashed all around me then, I found myself in a place I had never seen. I was standing on a neatly stone paved street. The pieces of stone fitting together much like a jig saw puzzle. The buildings on either side of me rose up multiple stories high made also of stone while using wood and cloth for decoration. The architecture was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was more intricate then the Greeks that I could recall seeing in history class at school. Yet looked stronger than the Romans buildings at least of what I had seen in school. As I looked around I saw that the city was built in a circle on tiers, much like multi-layered cakes. The lowest section being the largest area wise in circumference in total, then the tiers progressively getting smaller the higher up they went. The outer most area of the city against the city wall had rather small buildings with no structure more than three stories high. Each tier going up was similar except the buildings height increased a story each tier up. I kept observing this place taking it all in. I saw that there were six main streets that led up to the top most level where I apparently was. There was plant life all over the place, on houses on other buildings lining the streets and there was a garden or some type of park or something where I was. I turned around to see a huge temple that seemed to sever as the center of this city. There standing at the foot of the temple was a figure that had their back to me. _'Well whatever is going on maybe this person will know.'_

"Uh excuse me; do you happen to know where we happen to be?" I tried to ask as nice and polite as I possibly could.

The person just harrumphed at me, rather rude of them. Maybe I should try a different tact.

"Okay then, just who in the hell are you?"

It was a surprise to me that not only did they answer, but the voice was one I had gotten to know recently. "So, we finally have the chance to talk, 'face to face' as I believe you put it. Then all you do is ask ridiculous and pointless questions."

"It's you again."

The figure turned around I felt my jaw drop and my heart skipping beats at what I was seeing. The voice was that of the one I had heard and talked to before. Yet the owner of the voice looked like me exactly. He had the same face the same color and style of hair. Every detail was identical to my own and all I could do was gape. It was simply not possible not a single being could have an exact copy. Someone whose physical appearance was more accurate than a mirror reflection could give. However, this situation defied every rule and law of logic I could come up with. I was baffled I have always relied on logic. Logic is simple and easy to understand form most situations. I shook my head to clear my mind trying to understand what was happening. _'Okay this is … unusual, there are as I figure three possibilities that can explain this conundrum. One I am hallucinating and this is all a creation of my mind. Two I am dead and I am in hell, which is entirely possible. Or three somehow something or someone is defying logic in its entirety. Now possibility one is likely though not one I like for it means that my mind is gone. Where the mind went, it is very unlikely to come back judging by the magnitude. Possibility two I like the least of the three, because if this is hell, then I am in for a jolly good time it would seem. The final possibility, the most unlikely of the three due to it being the most ludicrous of them all since the universe follows certain rules.' _I looked around me once again as if to prove to me which of the three possibilities was the right one. I notice that much of the environment did not make logical sense. This of course pointed me to figuring that the last possibility was the most likely the one that the events would follow.

I faced the figure. He just stood there waiting, looking like he was waiting for a child to get over awe of something new. "Okay, obviously this is not real. So, then what is the point?" I asked.

His face was void of any emotion. "Not real you say? Now that is a rather simplistic view, as well as short sighted. What is real is a matter of perspective or as I think the phrase goes 'it is in the eyes of the beholder.' So, don't be so quick to discount this as a hallucination."

"Fine so what is this place then I have never seen it?" I sighed in reply.

This guy looked almost bored. As if I was a child asking is the sky blue. "Let's just say that you have a connection to this place that you have yet to realize."

This guy is getting irritating, almost as much as Sparx. All he does is avoid the question with another question, "Oh come on give me a straight answer."

The world around us began to dim. The scenery becoming less clear and distinct so, it became harder to see the city around me. He smirked at me as he replied. "Now what value would there be if I just gave you the answer. If you want the answer, then you will have to find it for yourself. However, I will give you a hint. My appearance is not a coincidence we also have a connection. Until our paths cross again then."

Everything around me went dark again. I was left alone again with my own thoughts. The next thing that I registered was pain and lots of it, all over my body. It hit hard and with amazing precision. My mind was slow and groggy due to all the signals of pain coming in to my brain. So I couldn't understand what was going on. I opened my eyes slightly and found the world spinning wildly much like a washing machine on the spin cycle. I shut my eyes again quick to stop the spinning. A groan came from my mouth before I could stop it. Then I heard a voice call my name and it was one that sounded familiar. Unfortunately in the state I was in I couldn't make a good guess on who the voice belonged to. At that time I felt something being pressed to my chest. The object emanated warmth and with it the pain started to fade, however my head was still muddled. I opened my eyes slowly for the second time to see the world. This time however the world wasn't spinning though it was blurry to the point I couldn't make out anything at all.

Then I heard my mouth moving, "Did anyone get that car's plate numbers?"

My mind could not process what the rest of my body was doing nor could my brain. That meant my brain could not send any instruction out to my body either. I noted that the warmth was still being pressed against me and the longer that it was the more the pain would fade. My mind was beginning to clear at the same time. I brought myself to a sitting position in an effort to get a view of something other than the sky. As my vision started to clear the colors that blurred and swam in front of me began to become recognizable shapes. One in particular was purple and yellow that was getting closer to me.

"Saber are you okay?" asked the same voice as before.

My vision at last became clear and I focused on who was speaking to me. I saw that the purple and yellow colors had come together to become Spyro, "Spyro what is going on?" I managed to say.

Spyro looked at me funny and then with concern, "You mean you don't remember fighting the apes to save the dragons?"

It was then my brain was finally able to come up to speed. The events of the day or however long it had been flashed through my mind with clarity so, I knew what had happened. "Oh I do indeed, I was just hoping that the event of killing apes was a nightmare, but I guess not."

"A nightmare huh why would you want that?" asked an all too familiar and very annoying voice.

I sighed felt the usual vein in my forehead begin to pop due to the irritation I felt with Sparx, "Ah I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up I.C. It's not like I have enough of a headache already. I am not in the mood to deal with you so, shut your mouth."

"Hey I resent that" replied Sparx.

I glared at him in annoyance that was increasing by the second. Enough was enough. It was high time I teach Sparx a lesson that he would not soon forget. "Sparx listen, silence is golden, duct tape is silver, don't make me go get some to shut you up."

Sparx stared at me then asked, "What is duct tape?"

I gave him an evil grin, "Trust me you don't want to find out, Incessant Chatterbox."

It was then I heard a laugh from somewhere to my left. I realized that it couldn't have been Spyro's for it was higher than his as well it had a different tone. I turned to find the source of the laugh and found myself looking at a dragon with obsidian colored scales. As I stared I noted that this dragon's figure was different than Spyro's overall. Theirs was leaner than muscular and a little thinner than Spyro. They were also a tad shorter than Spyro in the height as well. Now if dragons are anything like humans and I had noticed that there were a growing number of similarities. This was no dragon which is as Spyro had implied was what males of the dragon race were called. No this one was a dragoness, in other words a female. I was apprehensive to say the least due to some of the stuff that had happened between dragons and myself. She seemed to be nice though and laughed at Sparx's expense. That alone was a good mark in my book. She also seemed to be sticking close to Spyro. Quite literally at that with their sides against one another's like they were glued together. As I watched I saw her nuzzle her head on Spyro's chest of which he didn't seem to mind. It was then that the facts clicked for me and all the information made sense. A mental ah was in my mind from the understanding that I now had. I was clear whom this dragoness had to be. She matched the descriptions that Spyro had told me before, she had to be Cynder. I smiled slightly as they went off to their own world as Master would put it. However, I was having a hard time stay quiet when they started to put there maws together, _'I guess that is the dragon equivalent of kissing. Oh boy maybe I should say something. This is starting to getting out of hand. I better put a stop to this before it becomes too much.'_

As I saw their tongues going into each other's mouths I could not stay silent any longer.

"Okay you two" I called at Spyro and Cynder who looked at me confused. "I don't see any problem with public displays of affection. However, I do got a problem when it goes beyond that and Spyro, you and Cynder frenching. That would be classified as going beyond acceptable public display. It is plain you two have a thing for one another. Call it a bond or a fling, or whatever you want. That is awesome and good, I am cool with that. My problem is that you two are making everyone else watch whether they want to or not. Just keep the passionate display to a minimum please. If you still feel the need to do such things the just get a room. Preferable a room with a door that has a lock then get on with it. As long as I do not have to watch you do it."

Spyro after what I said put a bit of space between Cynder and himself. He then looked apologetically at me. "Sorry about that, but what do you mean frenching and getting a room?"

I looked at him shock written on my face at being asked that question. I mean I assume that Spyro is the equivalent of a teenager in age. So, I guess I assumed he knew about such things. "Oh uh, well Spyro that is uh a subject that would not be a wise idea to discuss in the … present company. So maybe later we can, … uh talk about it."

Spyro nodded and I turned to Cynder as it was our first time meeting face to face. I smiled at her kindly hoping I was making a good impression. "So you are the Cynder that Spyro has talked about in great detail. It is nice to meet you dear lady, … I mean dragoness. It is a pleasure."

Cynder looked at me most likely studying me I would guess. "So you are Saber" she asked and I nodded. "What exactly are you? You look kind of like an ape yet not like them."

I was trying to control my anger at this comment. It was getting harder to keep my anger in check from these frequent ape comments. Even if they did not mean them to be an insult, it was getting annoying. _'Man how many times am I going to have this conversation of how I look like those dumb apes. I am not one darn it' _I thought to myself before forcing a smile.

"I can assure you that I have less in common with those dumb apes than Sparx does with a rock."

"What is that supposed to mean?" challenged Sparx.

I glanced over at him a friendly smile on my face. "I am glad you asked, you and a rock have a simple fact that you are opposites." My smile changed instantly to annoyed look. "The rock is silent and you are not. Is that clear enough for you Endless Wing bag?"

I returned my gaze to Cynder who just stared at me. The look that she had either said she was trying not to laugh or she was having some sort of fit. I was guessing and hoping it was the first of the two. She was breathing hard and managed to calm down. I merely shrugged and continued where I had left off putting Sparx in his place. "I am not an ape, I am what is called a human there is a difference. For one I am a great deal smarter and more intelligent than those idiots who have muscles for brains. Second I have fought those monkeys twice now in the last few days. So I very much doubt that puts me in the position to be their pals, quite the opposite in fact."

Cynder just looked more confused, I sighed. "Look don't worry about if I am with them. I am not with nor do I intent to be with those apes without an object to beat them with. Spyro can vouch for me on that so that is the main point."

Cynder nodded in understanding, she seemed to get the idea I was portraying. I looked around trying to not meet her stare when my eyes fell on my bag with my practice sword and other pieces of equipment along with some other supplies. "Nice I thought I had lost my pack along the way. Thank goodness, that saves me trouble and other problems later. At last some good fortune comes my way rare as that is."

I was in a better mood now with the small change in events. I got to my feet with difficult because of the pain still shooting through me. The pain was nowhere near what had been before thanks to whatever had been pressed against me. That did not however stop my body from aching. I was dead tired and I still didn't have any idea what that dream or whatever it had been was all about. _'It is just one of those kind of day today isn't it, oh well' _I heard myself think.

"Are you sure you're okay Saber?" asked Spyro and he sounded worried.

I gave him a smile in hopes it would calm him a little. "I will be fine and dandy, if I am given some time. If there is one thing I can boast about it is I am hard to keep down"

"You mean that you took a heavy beating and still haven't had enough." The comment from the direction that Sparx was in and the voice was a dead giveaway. I didn't doubt it was him making that stupid comment. It was obvious what the tone he used implied.

'_Why you little annoying son of a … calm down there only words they can't hurt me unless I let them.' _I thought in the attempt to control my anger at Sparx. I had turned and kept watching him go on insulting me. _'That does not mean I don't want to beat the crap out of him, increasingly more often as of late.' _

" … If that doesn't show how stupid you can be …" Sparx was still ranting.

That was the last straw. _'Stupid am I, that is it no more Mr. nice human.' _I felt something inside me snap. The anger coursed through me like a flood. I had tolerated Sparx insulting me one too many times now. My blood had come to a boil and it was not going to be pretty. Now Sparx would learn that the lesson I had meant to teach him earlier was one he would not forget. I thrust a hand into my pack fishing for what I knew I had in there. For the many uses that for whatever reason I had in mind would solve. _'Where is it I know I have in here some … Ah ha there it is.'_ I touched what I was looking for and grabbed it. I felt an evil grin form across my face. I pulled my hand out that was holding the roll of duct tape. I was going to really enjoy this. "Sparx it is high time for you to learn how unwise it is to ignore the warnings I give ha ha ha."

Sparx turned to look at me after hearing me laugh, "Hey what is that?"

I just kept smiling at him. If only he knew what his was in for. "The silver I was referring to before." I continued to cackle with glee, while ripped a length of duct tape and walked towards Sparx. "Now to get the gold I talked about."

I had to admit it to myself I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. I took a second to look at my handy work, a masterpiece. Sparx was taped to a tree as well as from the neck down. For added measure I had his mouth taped with three layers of tape alone. He was of course glaring at me I just smiled in response. "Ah there is the golden silence I wished for. Finally Sparx is quiet, even if it is forced. I am good with that and I am proud of it."

It was then I heard once again Cynder laughing followed shortly by Spyro joining in.

"I like him, he is funny and gets along with Sparx as well as I do" said Cynder.

I let out a bark of laughter. I had to admit I was taking a liking to Cynder as well. "It is nice to be appreciated for the work I do. So thank you kindly" I replied to Cynder with a smile as I took a bow in acknowledgement for my work.

At this point I felt much better after doing what I did. The fact of the matter is nicer than any time since gotten to this world. It was then I heard a new voice calling not me, but Cynder. I looked to my left and heard quick paced paw steps approaching. Then saw grey dragoness that was a bit smaller than Cynder however she had the same figure. The grey dragoness looked a lot like Cynder though had blue eyes instead of emerald. She also had a blue underbelly and wing membranes rather than red. The end of her tail was exactly the same. I was somewhat curious about that. In the time I had been here I had noted that the tail blades of dragons tended to vary in shape and size from one to another. However this young dragoness had a tail blade that for what I could see was identical to Cynder's.

"Cynder" the grey dragoness cried as she crashed into Cynder.

I looked over at Spyro to see his reaction to this and saw him gaping at Cynder. I took that to mean he was as surprised at this event as I was. So since I was apparent that Spyro was speechless I figured that I would have to do the talking. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt this interesting reunion, but who are you there Miss? We have never met, that is unless you can fill Spyro and me in on this Cynder. It would be helpful and appreciated."

Cynder who at this moment had the grey dragoness on her back was trying to fold her wings to her sides in a way I assumed would not hurt them. She turned her head and looked at me. "Her name is Oryha and she is … my sister."

Now I felt myself gaping at what Cynder had just said. I didn't doubt that Spyro's face was a match of mine at the moment. After a few minutes Spyro regained his voice enough to ask the question on both our minds.

"You have a sister?"

I shook my head to clear the shock from it and then nodded in agreement to Spyro's question. This was a very unexpected development. Cynder just nodded in the affirmative. I looked at Spyro, at the same time that he looked at me.

"That's unexpected" we both said at the same time.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Now maybe I could do this or something like this**

**Saber**

**Hey boss what is going on? What are you mumbling about?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huh? Oh Saber I didn't see you there. I was thinking of ideas for another story I am working with.**

**Saber**

**Is it the one with that black haired guy in the white uniform?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes, and his name is Ichika.**

**Saber**

**That is cool boss I was just showing around Oryha here**

**Oryha**

**Hello again**

**Blackshadow999**

**(!) You are that dragoness from before. Uh sorry about the way I acted.**

**Oryha**

**It is okay**

**Blackshadow999**

**Thanks. As to the readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is taking longer than I said the revisions are taking longer as I go further. See you next time.**


	7. 7 On the Road Again

**Greetings to everyone, As I am required to state at the beginning of every Chapter I write none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to me but to Sierra and now Activison however, the fictional characters are mine and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone it is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please enjoy reading the chapter.**

Chapter 8 on the Road Again

Now I have always prided myself that I am very hard to surprise, let alone shock. This was defiantly one of the few exceptions to that. I looked over at Spyro once again seeing his mouth gaping and smirked. "I take it, that this is an unexpected surprise to you as well Spyro. If so, then pick up your jaw that is on the ground. It is becoming embarrassing."

He nodded in response to me. He then closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "I never heard anything about it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sparx flying up to where we were. I had to hand to him; I was impressed he had gotten loose. The amount of work I put into taping him to the tree. It was an even more astounding fact when I considered the amount of duct tape I used and its total length. I used a thousand foot rolls for various reasons which I should not get into with anyone. I noticed that Sparx was about to put his unneeded two cents in as he always did. Thankfully I had only used a third of the roll. That left me with three quarters of it to employ for the reason of keeping Sparx' mouth. Plus any other method Sparx used to make noise shut and silent. I spun around on the spot without warning and made sure I had eye contact with Sparx. "Don't you even think about uttering a single word you relentless rambler or else. I will use twice as much tape as I used before."

Sparx flinched notably. I would assume at neither what I said nor the ice cold tone in my voice. No I am pretty sure the sight of the roll of duct tape in my hand was why he was listening to me. I turned back to Cynder, my previous grimace now turned to a smile. "Perhaps you can fill us in on how you have a sibling. I don't doubt it is a good story?"

Cynder nodded in reply and started her tale.

===Flash back around fourteen hours ago===

As Cynder flew in the sky, she still wished that Spyro was flying next to her. She understood the reason the guardians had for both Spyro and herself to split up. Since both of us had been given the assignment to searching for more dragons that hopefully survived the war with Malefor. It was a logical decision to do so. It sounded good at least when the Guardians said it. They could cover more ground with this plan. Still, now that she thought back. The guardians were not giving all the information they had or at least that was how it had seemed. However, it still felt very lonely flying alone. She was even starting to miss Sparx as annoying as he was.

Cynder was abruptly snapped out of her train of thought as she heard a commotion down below and ahead of her. She glanced down to find the source of the problem only to see smoke and fire ahead. Cynder glided down for a closer look. Cynder landed on a bluff overlooking the area where the fire and smoke were coming from. She stared she felt surprise and rage at what met her eyes below.

Cynder's POV

I saw what had been a village, but what was left of the buildings and now was burning rubble. The inhabitants who as it happened were dragons were panicking. There was a good many apes down in the remains of the village. They were no doubt the cause of this problem. So, now in complete chaos reigned supreme and was running amok. The groups of young dragons and dragonesses were in a panic, no doubt scared. They ran in every direction and were being captured easily. The elderly dragons were attempting to organize the younger dragons and calm them down the best they could. The rest of the dragons and dragoness were fighting the apes in an attempt to delay them and slow them down. The apes on the other hand were busy with the task of herding as many dragons into cages as they could possibly get. The dragons that they could not get to go or be shoved in the cages were beaten. Almost to the point of near death and left lying where they fell.

I had seen more than enough of this scene past and present to last me a life time. I felt my rage boil in me. I was mad at the apes because they were picking on those who could not really defend themselves and did not want to fight in the first place. I heard several thoughts going through my mind, _'Who do those apes think they are doing that to dragons.' _and _'how dare they!'_ My blood which was already hot with rage, boiled with righteous anger. The shadows around me became visible and began to writhe, tendrils appearing and thrashing around. Leaves on the trees in the surrounding area whipped around in the wind that had come from nowhere. I tasted the familiar sludge that the poisonous that I could shoot coming to my mouth. I knew that my control of the four dark elements was slipping fast. However, my normal new found caution and calm control lost to my anger and rage. I threw all logic out of the situation. I let loose a roar that boomed around the valley. I knew that some, hopefully many of the apes would be shaking with fear. I thought at the moment that maybe this could be what it was like for Spyro when he loses himself to the darkness of convexity.

I dove down to the scene of the chaos and joined the fight. I shot two apes on the way down before they knew I was there. The two hit the ground thrashing from the effects of my poison sludge. Which at the moment was highly concentrated more so than usual that made it all the more effective. As the ground came up to meet me I continued down using the shadows to go beneath the ground and streamed to the group of apes in front of me. The lingering shadows injuring apes that I had passed. The shadow claws that would follow me when I used the shadow element were hitting the apes around me. I came erupting up from the shadows below the apes with great speed and power. I ended up forcing them up into the air. My momentum carried me a little above the apes. I spun around to point my maw at them and send a gust of wind at them. The gust had the desired effect of slamming the apes into the ground hard knocking them out at the very least. I landed on all four paws jumped up a little so that I could spin around to my left and let out a shriek at the cluster of apes in that direction. However, as I was hitting the said apes as hard as I could a blast of magic slammed into the right side of my face and I collapsed.

As I regained consciousness my head throbbed in pain. I opened my eyes slowly. I took in my surroundings the best I could. First I was in one of the cages the apes had been using to contain the dragons. It was not only that I was in a cage I was also chained up as well. It looked like the apes were being caution around me and so went to great lengths to limit my movement. Second the sun was lower in the sky meaning I had been out for a good length of time. Third and lastly most of the cages were full from when I saw them previously.

"Well, look who we caught today, The Terror of the Skies, Cynder" This jeer came from the largest ape and more than likely the leader of the bunch. With the apes size seem to be the judging factor of their _hierarchy. I just glared at him flashing my teeth back at him in response. _

_"There are only a few dragons left; it won't be long before we're done."_

_It was then that a loud crash was heard followed shortly by a series of crashes. The sounds of the crashes themselves sounded different than anything I had heard. Perhaps it was the sounds of metal hitting something. I had been around the forges in Warfang so I knew the sounds of metal hitting other objects. Yet there was still something that was different than that. The voices of apes were heard in the air and with obvious panic and fear. There was then a new sound that caught my ears. It was an odd swish that had what I thought might be a metallic tone to it. It was this sound that was also silenced to cries of the apes. It was at that time an ape came running into view a look of fear on its face. _

_"Boss we have a problem" it cried._

_"What is the problem" called the big ape._

_"There is some sort of monster killing the others with some odd knife or sword" said the first._

_The leader was about to answer when several apes came running into view. Many if not most of them had cuts all over their bodies. By what I could see the injuries could not have been made by dragons. It was possible it was the cheetahs, but the apes knew them. I could not begin to guess what was doing these things to the apes. The apes that were running were followed closely by something I had never seen. __'What by all the ancestors is that creature? It looks sort of like an ape, but on the other paw it does not completely. A half breed maybe, well whatever it is, it is ripping those apes apart. It is not appearing to put forth a lot of effort to do so.'_

_My train of thought was shifted from the strange creature to the weapon it held. It was different than any weapon I had ever seen. The cheetah tribe used long sword blades that were straight. The monster's weapon was different from those. It was thinner on one side of the blade. It had a slight curve to it along the entire length. I strained my eyes to try to see the weapon in more detail. I notice that the metal seem to be blunt on one side and sharp on the other. It was a good deal shiner than the cheetah's swords too. Plus it had an odd wave pattern on the sharper looking side, of which I couldn't understand the purpose it served. It also seemed to have some kind of white stuff at the part that it was being held. The other fact that I couldn't miss was the red liquid that covered the blade. There was no doubt that it was blood of apes._

_By this time most if not all the apes were running away from the monster and the piles of their fallen comrades. The leader ape was obviously enraged as was evident by his screaming at the apes running away. His screams were silenced as the blade of the monster suddenly came out of the ape's chest. At the same time the monster seemed to appear behind the ape. This creature has speed better than most. The monster however seemed thin and lean. The monster withdrew the blade and then swung the blade in a sharp downward motion the ape blood splattering on the ground as the ape leader crumpled to the ground. As I stared the monster turned and our eyes met. Its face was emotionless as if it didn't care at all that he was ending live. It was almost like there was no one there in the face. Its eyes told a different story. They were crimson with pupils in slits like a dragon and were for lack of a better term was scary. Its eyes showed a hint of enjoyment at killing the apes. __'His eyes look empty, and void of any feeling. The apes as bad as they are and as much trouble they cause do not deserve this. What kind of monster is he?'__ The vast difference between the monster's face and eyes was just unreal. The next thing I knew I heard the clatter of the monster's weapon hit the ground. I looked back at his face to see an expression of horror and shock. Its eye had changed to blue with tiny dots, not slits any more. I could see the white of its eyes from them going wide. It was looking at its hands then over to the piles of dead apes around it. Then suddenly the monster just fell back and collapsed to the ground it seemed un_consciousness and limp.

The few dragons and dragonesses that had not been forced into cages were now opening them and letting out the captives. As my cage was unlocked and the chains were taken off. I walked out and was happy to see that most of the dragons and dragonesses were or going to be all right. I glanced back at the strange creature once more wondering what it was. What had possessed it to do what it did? It was then I felt someone or something staring at me. I turned to see a dragoness standing and staring at me. She had dark grey scales with royal blue scales on her underbelly and the same color for her wing membranes. She was also smaller than me meaning she was younger. If I judged by the difference in size she was most likely five years or so, younger than myself. However, what really caught me were her sky blue eyes. They were distinct and hard to miss as that shade of blue was rare. As my stare traveled to her tail I felt my heart stop, her tail blade was the same as mine. Tail blades of course came in all different shapes and sizes and designs. So, for a dragon to have tail blade even close to similar was very rare. A case of them to be the identical was not just unheard of, it was impossible. For a dragoness to have a tail blade identical to my own was a new feeling for me. I didn't know what to make of it.

The small dragoness slowly shuffled forward and looked at me. She was acting very shy around me for some reason.

"Excuse me, but is your name by chance Cynder?" she asked.

For some reason my mouth wouldn't listen to the command my mind was giving. My mouth was dry and all I could do was stare at the dragoness and nod slightly. I didn't understand why I was so nervous talking to this dragoness, yet for some reason I was. The dragoness's face lit up after my nod and she gave a squeal of delight. The next thing that happened to me was something I never expected in my life. She jumped on me in what I think was a hug of sorts. I felt a small body slam into me and with that extra force I fell to the ground belly up. I felt my wings pinned under me. I had not had a chance to fold them to my side before she had hit me. I looked down only to see the dark grey dragoness stuck to my body. It was like she was attached to me and would not let go. She had wrapped her all four of her legs tightly around me pinning me further.

"I finally get to meet you. I found you at last." The young dragoness kept saying this over and over.

I couldn't understand what she meant. I could hear the words she was saying could not understand. I was so confused at what was going on. _'What is she saying? More importantly what does it mean? Why would she have been looking for me of all dragons? Why would anyone look for me other than to blame me for a loved one I killed while under Malefor's control? All I am, is monster after … oh no I am doing it again, beating myself up. Sorry Spyro.' _I looked back at the dragoness and at last got the use of my mouth back. "I sorry, whatever I have done I didn't mean to please forgive me."

The dragoness just looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about Cynder? You haven't done anything yet."

I looked at her now even more confused than I was before. This was not making any sense at all. I was taken aback, if she wasn't here to blame me for something like everyone else did then what was she here for.

"Then what can I do for you?" I asked.

The young dragoness smile returned with what seemed to be happiness. "Nothing just let me be with you please."

This just baffled me further. Spyro was the first to ask me this request. Thinking back and taking into account the things we had been through together it wasn't that hard to understand. However, I had just met this dragoness. So, how could she want to be near me? Most dragons and dragonesses around me would avoid me. Others ignore me, while some just tolerated me. "Forgive me for asking me, but no one ever wants to be around me so why?" I asked.

The dragoness looked at me and just continued to smile. "Because you are all I have big sis."

It took a couple of seconds for me to process what she had just said. To say that I was stunned would be an understatement, me a sister. That was impossible. It just could not be happening. I had no relations that I knew of. If there were any then why had they made themselves known? Then again, it is me they are talking about. I can't see most dragons welcoming the former 'Terror of the Skies'. So maybe there was a valid reason, but still. Ignitus had said that the eggs in the temple had been sent elsewhere for safety. He had never said anything about Spyro's or my parentage. If either of us had other family to speak of at all, then neither of us knew. I had my guesses on some family. I suspected that Ignitus was Spyro's father or at least a relative. They looked far too similar not to be in some way. However as for me I had no information about my parents. If I still had them of course they could be dead. The fact of the matter was not whether what she was saying was true or not. She obviously believed what she was saying. That was all that matter to her. This seemed so important to her I decided to go along with it. _'Well'_ I thought, _'I suppose I should go along with this. If it does turn out to be true I'll deal with it when that comes up.'_ I smiled back at the dragoness kindly.

"Sorry I just am not use to this idea, but I am willing to learn."

The dragoness just kept smiling in happiness. "It's okay, my name is Oryha by the way."

===============================Present time================================

Saber's POV

I had to admit the way Cynder had described me was different. I had never seen myself in that particular way before. I found it, very disturbing. Yet this feeling that I was experiencing at the moment from hearing what Cynder had described. It was familiar to the point that I was having de ja vu. It reminded me of an experience I had at a younger age. The said experience was one I did not like to remember. It was one that at even remembering parts of if caused the blood to drain away from my face.

"Hey Saber are you okay you look really pale at the moment?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Spyro. He was waiting for me to answer the question that he had asked. I smiled back in the attempt to help prove that I was all right even though I was not. "Uh what, I sorry I was just lost in thought. I am all right thanks for asking my friend."

"When is he not lost in thought as he says?"

This came from Sparx as he was it would seem developing a habit. The habit being ticking me off beyond mere annoyance and it was time to break him of it. Unfortunately in this instance his comment had sent me beyond my patience's breaking point. I felt rage boil over and I was now official mad. I am not normally prone to statistical tendencies. If however someone should get me mad they should be prepared. I can show what one might call an absolute sadist is capable of. So, when I get truly mad all bets on that are off.

My own aura instantly went cold and dark. I felt a demonic grin spread across my face as I glared at Sparx who was still chatting on nonstop. "Bug boy" exhaled sadistically ripping a length of duct tape out. The roll seemed to appear out of nowhere. I started towards Sparx with malicious intent in mind. Sparx heard me at that moment. He turned to see me right in front of him with my face showing an extremely evil look on it. He screamed and tried to fly away. However he would have no such luck today, if I have anything to say about it. I grabbed him at that point and held him tightly. He was NOT going to get out of this. He drove me to this point. So it was time for him to pay up.

"Where might you be going little House Fly? If you leave now you miss everything. The very valuable lesion you need to learn. Then there is the fun we are going to have."

"That's fine by me."

Sparx shaking as he squirmed in an attempt to get out of my iron vice like grip. There was no chance I would let that happen. Not after coming this far dang it.

Spyro looked at the scene, "Saber …"

My demonic smile grew, "Don't worry Spyro. Sparx and I are going to have a lot of fun. We are going to have so much fun in fact you will never forget it. I promise it won't hurt very much for very long."

Sparx was struggling desperately, "Let me go."

"I think not, 'said the spider to the fly''

I found myself laughing at what I was planning to do to Sparx. Oh this was going to be good in ways words can't describe.

[[[[Due to the violent nature of this scene it cannot be shown please relax until the next scene]]]]

The next morning all the dragons were getting ready to head off to a place they called Warfang. I heard some of the stories and descriptions of the city. It sounded different, but what else did I have to do. I walked over to where Spyro was talking to another dragon. I thought it would be rude were I interrupt them, so I waited. It was the dragon that Spyro was talking to that noticed me first.

"Well it seems that you unusual friend would like a word with you, so I will take my leave."

Spyro then turned around with a surprised look plastered on his face. "Saber what you are doing here?"

I looked at Spyro incredulously, _'Really, are you really that dense Spyro?' _I mentally had to wonder if it was because Spyro was so nice or if he was just so innocent. I shook my head slightly and looked at Spyro.

"Well first I have a question for you. That being is what I hear the dragons and dragonesses are going to this place I keep hearing about, Warfang. Would you be going with them?"

Spyro nodded at me. "Yes I was planning to, sorry I ..."

I held up a hand to stop him. "I had a feeling you would and I have no problem with that. I was just wondering. Well since obviously I can't fly. Is it okay if I get some kind of general direction in which I can head to meet up with you later?"

Spyro gaped at me. "Wait you are coming with us all?"

"Well that should be obvious, what else do I have to do? I am in a strange world I know almost nothing about. In this world humans don't seem to exist. I have nowhere else to go. You are the only one in this world at the moment I can call a friend." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Sparx at that time chose to interrupt. I really had to wonder where his sense of timing came from. "What makes you think you're coming with us?"

I glared at Sparx with annoyance. It was becoming a norm for me lately. "I didn't ask for your opinion bug boy, or perhaps I need to reeducate you on how fly paper works again. Only this time I will use a full roll."

Sparx was shaking, but he didn't back down. "You already use all of it so, you can't scare me."

I let out a bark of maniacal laughter. If only he knew. "Oh don't you think you can get out of my threat so easily. I have a second roll of duct tape IC. Aren't you lucky?" I was laughing as I was saying this thoroughly enjoying myself.

Sparx screamed and ran away. A picture I committed to memory. Spyro looked at me with a frown. "Can't you be a little nicer to Sparx?"

I brought my right hand to my chin in thought. _'Nice to Sparx, … Okay I know Spyro is a really nice person even if he is a dragon. However, come on does he not notice how dang irritating Sparx is. Or how he asks for the punishment he gets (sigh). Since Spyro is my friend I suppose I should try to do as he asks. That will not be easy when I know Sparx is involved.' _I looked at Spyro and sighed.

"I suppose I could try to be a little nicer. I can start by not telling him that in actuality I have three more rolls of duct tape rather than the one I told him about."

Spyro glared at me anger evident in them. I scratched the back of my head chuckling slightly then sighed in resignation and cleared my throat. This was getting rather awkward.

"Okay I promise I will try to be a little nicer to Sparx in future. I am sorry it is just it is so much fun to tease and taunt him like I do he he he."

It was then Cynder came trotting up. I was thankful she did I was sweating at the glare Spyro was giving me.

"So you are coming with us to Warfang?"

I had no doubt she overheard our conversation.

"Well yes I was. If that is okay with everyone else other than Sparx that is of course, I was hoping no one would mind."

Spyro just looked at me. "If you do go with us are you sure you can keep up?"

I smiled back and laughed. "Oh don't worry about me I can keep up just fine."

Cynder smiled and then looked at Spyro who was in would seem in a state of shock for whatever reason.

"Warfang is in that direction," she motioned to her right in as far as I could guess in a south easterly direction.

I nodded in understanding as well as in thanks and turned on the spot grabbed my pack slung it over my back and began to climb the wall of the valley. As I reached the top of the valley wall and found myself back in the canyon breathing heavily. I was trying to slow my breathing as well as my heart. My heart at that at the moment was beating hard enough to feel like it was going to force itself out of my chest. _'This is what I get for not getting enough sleep lately. I hate climbing gosh darn it. I never liked it and I'll never want to do it again. I fear I will and a good deal of it. I am right back where I stared earlier, that is just dandy.' _I heard a commotion from below and I spun around to see all the dragons taking flight out of the valley. As I watched the dragons flew off I couldn't help but let out a groan.

"OOOOOOHHHHH that is just not fair"_, _I Whined. 

'_You know it is times like this that being human is a disadvantage.' _I sighed to myself. _'Well might as well start trekking.'_ I began to walk after a minute or two once my heart and breathing started to slow down.

I began to trek through the canyon that I had been in for most of the time I had been here. There were still rock walls to the left and right. It was wider than when I had walked the previous days but not by all that much. The stream that had been there since the beginning of me coming to this world was still on my right. I was at this moment as rare as it was lately alone. It felt odd to me. I had normally on my own alone and left to my own devices. I did not mind that. I preferred it usually, yet here I was. I had gotten so use to being around Spyro. I felt a shiver of revulsion at the thought of Sparx being a part of the company I had gotten use to as well. I found that I had the time to review what had happened to me thus far. Something I was I was guessing would be doing soon or a long time in the distance future? More I would assume for my sanity and safety than anything else. If the events of late were any indication it was going to be a good long while before I had any prospect of getting home.

I couldn't complain about the situation, it could be a lot worse. Plus there was the fact that I had met Spyro. That event alone was something huge for me, now that I look back. Spyro had turned out to be one of those people or in his case dragon that could accept me for who I was. That was also taking into account my condition of having multiple personalities. Or perhaps more like other people is a better way to put it. Since there was at least one of them in my mind I did my best to not let out. This one other personality was one I knew was dangerous. It was unwise to let him even slightly wake up. That other personality I had been very careful to keep in check. It was due to the incident that had occurred the last time he had woke up and come out. The guy or whatever it was would not just mean, but he was the definition of an absolute sadist. He was such the polar opposite of me it was scary for me. It was scary just thinking about what had happened the last time. I shook my head to clear my mind. Spyro had stuck by me. Even though he had seen what that particular personality did when it slightly surfaced as he had in the second fight with the apes. He had turned out to be a true friend and that I had learned is very rare to find.

Then there was Spyro's "Brother" Sparx, the dragonfly. I was still confused on how that relationship worked. They were brothers yet not even alike. An uncanny pair in more ways than I cared to count that was for sure. Sparx himself, I could think of two descriptions for him. They fit him to a 'T' "Comic Relief" and "Infuriating Annoyance". If I had my way, the fitting description I would give or action would be even better, would be "Bug Go Splat". I still had to wonder how Spyro had not noticed how annoying Sparx could be when he opened his mouth. Maybe since the two were raised together his had learned to tolerate it. Then that skill had become second nature. I wish I could figure out how to do that. Then there were times that I really wanted to come up with a good way to kill Sparx. At the same time calling "A dead bug flying" just before shutting him up for good.

My mind recalled the odd experience I had when I was unconsciousness. The vision, dream or whatever it had been. It had answered few questions while giving me more to think about. First, why did that guy look like me? Second, he implied that the place we were was a place I had been? Yet for some reason I felt a feeling of de' ja vu there and I couldn't understand why?

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a cold shock. I looked down to see I had stepped in the river which had curved into my path. I was thinking too much. It was causing me worry unnecessarily and that was bad for ones peace of mind. I needed some peace of mind that was something I had to admit. _'Oh well those dragons can fly so they don't need to worry about obstacles. Where I do so I have to make up for lost time. Well time to make it up.' _ I started to run down the canyon.

===Spyro's POV===

I was worried about Saber I mean he was on the ground by himself and after what he had done earlier.

"Spyro are you okay?"

I looked over to Cynder whose face showed she was worried about me. "I fine Cynder."

Cynder huffed at me, "You are not fine, your face shows that."

I looked away yet still felt Cynder's stare on me. Should I tell her that I was worried? However, that was an understatement in itself. "Well I am worried about Saber."

Cynder looked at me in disbelief, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Saber is good at getting into trouble without much effort."

Cynder now looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I had to think about my answer, but after a slight pause came up with an answer. "Very similar to my ability to find trouble only worse. I … well, I think he said it like, 'He was a mag net for trouble' or something like that. I really didn't understand what he meant. He said that it was a knack, whatever that is. He often says odd phrases I don't understand."

Cynder looked confused, "What is a mag net or a kn-ack for that matter?"

I shrugged as a reply. "I have no idea. Maybe it is a human thing."

===Meanwhile Saber's POV===

I had always loved running for as far back as my memory could go. It was the big reason that I took a run every morning without fail for the last fourteen years or so. It was also the reason that I kept in such good shape over all most of the time. I had the muscles to show for that. My training also contributed to it as well.

Achoo, I was barely able to cover my mouth in time from the unexpected sneeze. I guess it could be something in the air or something along those lines. This trend of sneezes continued for several minutes. I wondered what in the hell was causing me to sneeze like this. Achoo, okay, now I had heard the philosophy of one sneezing because of someone was talking about oneself. But come on, that was ridiculous. I normally did not put much belief in such superstation. Since such things had little or no basis in fact. It was illogical completely and utterly. However, at the moment with all the weird crap that had been happening lately. I was beginning to be willing to take a chance in the illogical. If this is being caused by someone talking about me then it would be nice if they would stop. I sneezed once again and as most people do, I closed my eyes as a reflex. So, I missed a root in front of me until I tripped over it.

I fell forward as I failed to regain my balance. I unintentionally preformed three fantastic cartwheels before landing in the stream face first. I slid a good twenty feet as I would guess. I finally came to a stop in the mud on the bank of the stream. I lifted my head out of the mud and took a breath. I spat out the mud and stream water that I had gotten in my mouth while sliding to a stop. Brought my right arm up to prop my head up and sighed. My face was smeared with mud. My clothes were soaked through and cold. All I could think to do at the moment was to stay where I was on the bank still partly in the water.

One thought kept coming to mind at this moment. _'I guess that I was overdue for a shot of bad luck. Now that I think about it, so I guess I should have expected this.' _

As I thought back the last few days, they had been extremely different than anything I had ever experienced to say the least. Now that I had the time to think I try something the Master had suggested by looking at one's situation from a different perspective. The fact was that ever since I had met Spyro my luck had change if ever so slightly. While I was with him my streak of bad luck didn't as hard or as often which for me was strange. I had thought when I found out that Spyro had a very similar knack of drawing trouble. Interestingly enough I thought that both our abilities would augment the other and make it worse. Yet it seemed that the opposite held true in this. However, if that fact was due to Spyro having good luck rather than bad or that our luck canceled the other out was beyond my understanding.

I stared to feel the cold temperature of the water start to get my body heat to go down. This helped me to decide to get out of the water right quick.

"What am I going to do now, I can't run soaking wet."

It was then unfortunately that I imagined Sparx saying, "You took so long, was it because you fell in the stream ha?" It was as clear in my ears as if Sparx was next to me physically saying it.

That in turn of course made me mad. The vein in my forehead began to pulse and pound. My face began to twist on its own with anger easy to see on it. While in my mind I was thinking. _'That … that … insect, that … that … little misbegotten son of a blind jawless house fly Wait till I get my hands on him. How dare he!' _My anger was growing every second and spread through my body.

I knew that I had promised Spyro that I would be nicer to Sparx. However I knew my thought had more than a shred of truth to them in what Sparx tended to say. There had always been something about Sparx from the first moment we had met. Whether it was his voice that grated on my nerves in such a way I couldn't ignore it. Or the crap that came out of his mouth in copious amounts. It could have been his manners or lack thereof. It could have very well been the mixture of the three for all I knew. I didn't know nor did I care in any way. The fact of the matter was clear as day. Sparx and I had not, did not and would not get along period. That was a fact, no negotiating it.

I felt my body getting hotter all the time. The searing anger in my body raging inside me and kept spreading. I chanced a look at the stream and stood and stared with a dumbfound look on my face. It was impossible, but there was steam coming off my body. There was also a faint red glow surrounding me as an aura. It was then I found that somehow in some way the heat of my anger was not figurative any longer, but literal now.

In my mind there was a battle that had raged so many times before. In this my practical and logical side of me explained the 'why' and 'how' of the situation that I was in. They would fight the reckless and illogical trying to say otherwise. I had always tried to be more practically minded since that had proved to be safer and more effective. Yet now that mind set was losing to the illogical side of me for the first time in many years. I don't know how, but somehow in a way that science nor logic could not explain. My raw emotion was becoming some kind of power that I had never seen. It was then I thought of my friend Spyro, how he seems to manipulate the basic elements with his feelings. I had always been mystified on how that idea had worked. It seemed like some kind of magic to me. Now somehow I was doing something similar still could not understand how it all worked. My mind was screaming the questions that I could not answer. 'How can this be Spyro is a dragon? I am a human, so how can I do something they can?'

My anger had drained by this time and replaced by confusion and uncertainty. This in turn it appeared to make the heat and odd red aura disappear. Well I was confused, but as I noticed that my clothes were dry no matter the method employed. I really needed to get to the meeting point I started off.

===some time later===

I finally burst out of the gorge to see a valley spread out in front of my vision. The stream had now grown and became a lake in the valley below. As I looked around taking in the valley I mostly saw green. The grass and trees and other plants and things green that were in the valley went as far as I could see. They surrounded the large clearing that was in the middle. I assumed that the clearing would be the meeting spot.

I was breathing hard having sped up my running pace after my unusual experience. I thought I would be late in getting to this point. Yet I realize that there were no dragons in the valley. That fact in mind presented two possibilities. First one was that as unlikely as it was I could have got here first. It was a possibility. Second and the more likely something or someone had slowed the down. Whichever the case these left me with a choice. Should I stay here in the valley or go and look for the dragons? It was then I felt a shift in the air current. So I looked up and saw dragons flying into the valley from above me. _'Well never mind on my previous notions, it would seem possibility number one wins over number two'_

I began to make my way down to the valley floor. As I had seen Spyro in the lead of the group of dragons as all of them seem to look to him. I was making my way to where the front part of the group was landing. However, on my way I accidentally had bumped into a crimson scaled dragon. They turned to see what had hit him and saw me. They promptly made a sound of disgust. I, having a keen sense of hearing happen to hear this sighed. I turned to face the dragon with a look of contempt plain on my face. Now I got a better look at him I noted he had a gold underbelly and wing membranes that were a little lighter gold than Spyro's had. I also noticed that he was on the scrawnier side and thinner than the average dragon. Actually on closer inspection the figure of the dragon was more like Cynder's own odd as it may be.

"You apparently have a problem with me, care to elaborate why?" I was making no attempt at being nice about it.

"What do the apes call you?"

Two feelings instantly manifested themselves in my head. The first was anger at the fact I was once again being compared to those stupid apes. The Second feeling was that of surprise at the sound of the voice. I had learned that like humans dragons' gender could normally be determined by the sound of the voice. The voice on this one made it obvious that it was not male, but female in point of fact. This also explained the odd figure or rather the more dragoness like figure because she was a dragoness. I focused my mind taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. I knew that she didn't understand anything about me. She was most likely going off the closest thing she knew that I was similar to. Unfortunately in my case that was the apes. I highly doubted she was intending to insult me or slight me in any way.

I forced myself to smile the best that I could which. Unfortunately for me turned out to be an obvious forced smile that twitched at the corners. I looked at the dragoness who clearly was somewhat confused at my reaction.

"Miss, despite what some might assume. I am in no way related to those creatures. There is the possibility that they may have come from a similar origin. True or not I do not really agree eith the possibility. That is a subject I would rather not debate. However, the point is that I am not like them in any way nor of the same mind in any facet. I am what is called a human being. I can assure you there is an exceedingly large difference between humans and apes."

The dragoness just sat there and stared at me like I was something odd. I sighed and decided to go further in the hope that she and the others who were listening would understand. "Well, first humans have a lot more intelligence compared to those apes. It should be observed by my clearer speech that does not slur or have problems with enunciation. Second you can see I have an incredible lack of fur. All I have is the hair on the top of my head. Finally, if I was with the apes then, why would they be trying to kill me?"

It was at that point that the dragoness started to laugh. "You are really funny."

"Huh …?" I was taken aback by her reaction. The last thing I expected was amusement.

She looked at me with her eyes that were the color of the solar flares I had seen in school.

"My name is Flare, what is yours?"

I had noticed a fact ever since I met Spyro that with names was an interesting piece of information. Dragons in this particular point, the name is in some way related to their element. The other part of that idea is that the dragon's or dragoness's name also pointed to a facet of their personality. I smiled slightly back at her.

"My name is Saber it is nice to meet ya."

After my meeting and conversation with Flare I set out again in search for Spyro. _'This should not be so hard. I mean he is the one purple dragon among all the other colors.'_ I being a human and smaller than the majority of the dragons could move through the crowd fairly easily. It was at times like this it was a good thing to be human. As I made my way through I could overhear the comments that were pointed at me. "Who let that thing around here?", or, "Is that some kind of runt of the apes?" or even, "We should just get rid of it." I knew there were afraid or revolted of me. I had gotten this kind of reaction on occasion back home in my world and learned to ignore it. I finally spotted Spyro and made my way towards him.

The sun was setting as Spyro and I walked towards the center of the valley. I caught the scent of meat and felt my stomach growl as a reminder that it had been a long time since breakfast this morning. I smiled slightly at the thought of food in whatever form it would have. _'Well I guess I get to find out what dragons eat.'_

Spyro looked over at me with a smirk, "You hungry then?"

I smiled and chuckled slightly. "Was it that obvious? Well breakfast was the last meal I had and that was a small one. So it is understandable that I would be hungry."

Spyro laughed at my answer and gestured ahead of us in the direction of the middle of the valley.

"I assume that the hunters are getting close to being done gathering the meat."

I didn't need Spyro to tell me about the food. I could smell it from here. We came into the valley, and I saw the growing pile of meat. Spyro and I broke into a run. I was betting that Spyro was as hungry as me.

As we got closer to the pile of meat I began to padding my pockets and in turn my pack. I was trying to find the switchblade that I kept with me for just such occasions where I was eating out and had no utensils on hand to use. It was then that we met up with Cynder, Oryha, and Sparx. I could feel that someone was staring at me as I continued to search for my switch blade.

"What are you doing?" Oryha asked me.

I glanced at her with slight surprise. I thought that question would come from Sparx. "Oh just looking for something."

My hand closed on the desired switchblade as I was speaking. It was at this point that Sparx looked at me and opened his mouth.

"What's that?"

I sighed as was becoming habit whenever Sparx opened his mouth. I was about to answer when an unexpected yet entertaining thought came to mind. _'Why should I tell him? It would be far more educational for me to show him.' _I felt a smile come to my lips as I focused my attention back on Sparx. "I am glad you asked that question. To give you a satisfying reply allow me to show you what this object is. Please, allow me to demonstrate."

As I held out the switchblade for everyone to view, since Spyro, Cynder and Oryha had also shown an interest. Sparx got closer to get I assume a better look. I made sure that he was far enough away from where the blade. So that when it would come out it would not hit him. However, still in a front row seat, in the nose bleed section, as it were. I flicked the switch and the four inch blade swung out and forward in to position as it was designed. I knew that this was completely worth doing the second I saw Sparx's face. The look of shock and surprise on Sparx's face as the blade swung past him and that face could only be described in one word, priceless.

I stared at Sparx who at the moment was glaring at me. It was as if I had done something wrong. _'Ok I may have toed the line a bit, but he did ask for it so I am not at fault'. _I glared right back at Sparx with a smile.

"Now don't even think of blaming me for what could of happened. You did ask to know what this was did you not?"

"You didn't have to show it," Replied Sparx.

"Take this as a lesson to be more specific the next time you ask me to do something for you IC"  
I replied calmly but firmly.

By the time we got to the pile there were already dragons and dragoness eating. I am not being one to be left out of a meal even with crowds and lines. I expertly weaved in and out of the crowd until I finally got to the food. I watched all the dragons and dragonesses eat for a few long seconds. Were I to say that their way of eating showed a lack of I would call good table manner would be an understatement. I could say without reservation that the majority of the girls at the dojo criticized my table manners. They would have fainted with horror and disgust at how the dragons and dragonesses were eating. They made my manners look good. Much like the times I have seen young children eat with their face and no utensils the dragons ate it seemed in much the same manner. As it was, I being a guy decided to go with the flow and go with what seemed to be the norm here. _'Well when in Rome do as the Romans do or in this case what dragons do, dinner is served.' _I grabbed some meat quickly as not to get my hand bitten off.

Hearing a belch I glanced over in the direction of the source only to see Sparx. I felt a sigh escape me. I had suspected that he was a complete novice Sparx was when he belched. Now my hunch was confirmed and I knew it for fact. There was a flash, and I blinked to clear my vision to see smoke coming from Spyro's mouth. _'Wait,… did Spyro just belch fire. Now that is what I call nice potential.' _I thought to myself.

I saw with the corner of my eye, Cynder. She was giving me a glace in an obvious attempt to get my attention. "Uh yes Cynder, did you need something?"

"Saber stop those two they are embarrassing." Cynder whispered to me.

I looked back with a quizzical look an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you sure you understand what you're asking me? I mean I agree with you that those two are embarrassing. However, I think our views of how and why are I believe, extremely different."

"Just do it." said Cynder firmly.

I shrugged in replied, "If you say so just don't get mad if this is not done the way you may envision."

I shifted my gaze to Spyro and Sparx who were still belching and laughing. Spyro burping fire with his belches. As for my view those two making idiots of themselves verses Cynder's view. My poison was pretty much a master watching beginners who think they are an expert. Though I had to admit, Cynder was right, they were embarrassing. "Alright boys break it up. Spyro stop making a fool of yourself before you burn down the forest. Sparx for once stop goading him on and shut that mouth of yours and keep it that way for a while. It would give us all some peace of mind for a little while."

"Why are you interfering?" Asked Sparx his eyes looked on at Spyro.

That was the last straw. Sparx was indeed asking for it. I planned to deliver as I the best I could and I was good. In this area I would prove to Sparx that I alone reigned supreme when it came to belching period. I continued to stare at the two belching and laughing and sighed. "Enough boys you're embarrassing yourselves."

"What would you know?" asked Sparx.

I scoffed as felt a smile creep across my face at the question. "I mean come on you two, is that all you got. Now step aside and let me show you how it is done." I bellowed then let out a loud belch.

"BBUURRPP."

Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder gaped at me. Cynder was glaring at me with horror. Spyro was looking at me with what looked like bemusement. Sparx however was looking at me with a look of indifference. The next thing I heard was Spyro laughing as well as rolling on the ground. Cynder was on the ground covering her nose and groaning and coughing that sounding like, "Foul."

Sparx gave me a smirk, "So you can let go and play then try this." Retorted Sparx following it with a belch directed at me.

I took a whiff and had to admit it was a little foul if you call slightly rank foul. I certainly didn't if you didn't recoil from a whiff then you are wasting a good belch. So Sparx would not even get me to flinch at it. I had smell some foul belched back at the dojo. So, I had an accurate scale to judge by. In fact as I recalled there were times when one of my sempai who was two years above me let lose a belch it could drop an unprepared person to the floor. Now with me I didn't even have to let a belch out. People who knew what I am capable of will run for cover as they covered their mouths and noses. Let's just say there is very good reason I am not allow to drink anything with carbonation in the dojo. I cut the fumigation bill for the dojo down to zero for a year or two after the last incident.

However the challenge I gave that sempai seemed appropriate in this case. "Not bad, … for an amateur that is. Now take this 'the magpie's rant', BURP, BURP, BBUURRPP.(cock a doodle do tune)."

Sparx grimaced from the smell, but not to be dissuaded. "Okay what about this, BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP."

Sparx had done better with that one, … slightly. However, I had a retort in mind that by past experience would shame even a fairly accomplished belcher. I took a deep breath and tilted my head to either side felling my neck crack in preparation.

"Very well IC I will give you that you got a little potential. But I have been going easy on you up till now. It is time to get serious. So let us see how you handle a pro. Here is the foul horn BBBUUURRRPPP (sounding like a fog horn)."

Sparx was laughing between his coughing. "Is that you best, I have seen better."

I glared at Sparx rolling my eyes. He was taking this too far. "Uh No Sparx, that was nowhere near my best. No I will NOT be doing my best shot here. I will not change my answer on that one no matter what you say."

"Why not you scared I can out do it?"

I snorted, "I have no fear of you coming even close to paling my best performance. My reason is that I unlike you don't do things that make things in peoples' lives harder. The other problem is my best shot is uh… I believe the best way of putting it would be a 'knock out'. People drop with, … appreciation, among other reasons, so absolutely not."

Sparx was replying with his retort and I was only half listening. I felt an all too familiar tingle on the back of my neck. Knowing it meant that pain was coming if I ignored it. I resorted to my normal method to this problem, stop, drop and roll out of the way. Not more than two seconds later came a crash. I looked back at the place I had been. I looked back to see Cynder. Her right forepaw holding Sparx down Her left forepaw would have been holding me down had I not moved. My gaze shifted to her face and it made me flinch. I had one word immediately come to mind looking at her face. _'Crap'_, she was mad.

"That is enough you two, more than enough. if you want to have a stupid contest then don't do at all got that" bellowed Cynder.

'_This would be one of the many reasons I avoid dealing with girls. They get really scary when they're mad.'_ I was glad once again that I had developed the reflex of reacting to those warning tingles. I smiled nervously smiling at Cynder.

"I got the point Cynder. Sparx is the one who will need the lesson drilled into."

Cynder glare got if possible even scarier. It would seem that was the wrong thing to say. I could now understand why some called Cynder the Terror of the Skies. She could be scary when she wanted to be. I began to back up to make some distance between me and Cynder. As I was backing I bumped into someone whom had I could feel very warm scales.

"Oh it's you again" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the crimson dragoness that I had bumped into and met before the meal. "Oh uh hello again Miss Flare," I chuckled slightly.

She looked up and grimaced. "It looks like Cynder still wants to talk to you."

I groaned as I watched Spyro try to calm Cynder down without success. "My problem is not what she will say to me. It is how she will be saying it that I am worried about."

I stepped away from Flare to make some space so that no innocent bystanders got hurt. I saw Cynder charging at me. The only thoughts that came to mind were desperate. _'What did I do to deserve this punishment' _and, _'This is going to hurt more than normal.'_

Cynder may not look very heavy at first glance. I found out she has a good amount of muscles in her as she slammed into me. I crashed to the ground with Cynder pinning me. Within the first few seconds my brain got the first wave of signals from my nerves and it was horrendous. All my mind could do at first was scream. _'Good golly, the pain.'_ Since I studied martial arts I had learned to ignore such ideas as pain for a time. This had helped in developing a very high pain tolerance. Cynder was certainly pushing me to my limits and then some.

It had been a while since anyone had such control over me. I had never been fond of such things. I started to hear a ringing in my ears, one that I felt was familiar. I could not recall why it was familiar. Time seemed to slow down, seconds felt like minutes that lengthened to hours. I knew that this was my body getting an adrenalin rush. I could feel as well as see what was coming. I could not stop it even if I wanted to. I felt my body act on pure instinct and reflex. My arms shot up and grabbed right behind Cynder's front shoulder joint. I started to apply the pressure on the joint. Cynder's hold loosened as the pressure my hands were applying increased. The next thing that anyone knew Cynder's and my position were reversed with Cynder on the bottom and me on top. What no one saw was that I had changed my hands position to perform a judo move to flip Cynder. The next moments Cynder tried to push me off only to find that I was gone. I appeared 5 feet behind her like I had just been there all along. Cynder quickly got to her feet and faced me. While at the same time I just settled into a defensive stance that I had a tendency to use in a fight with some of the older students. Cynder once again charges me with her head down. The moment she was just about to hit me, I sidestep to left letting Cynder start to go pass me. She was then met with my right arm hooking around her neck and clasping my left hand. I began to lift Cynder, using her momentum from her charge to overturn her to have her land on her back.

It was shortly after that my mind came back into focused like a switch was flicked on. I felt the last of the adrenalin that had been pumping dissipated. I shook my head to clear my head of the effects of the adrenalin. I looked around in an attempt to assess the situation. My head stopped dead at seeing Cynder was on her back on the ground and was staring wide eyed at me. It was not in anger, but in shock. I took a second to rewind the last moments in my mind. My eyes got wider as I recalled what had happened. Not only did I go into martial art mode as I had come to call it. I had not do so in many years, but I had fought Cynder and embarrassed her and in front of a large number of dragons and dragoness. I had but one thought in my mind as I gazed at Cynder, _'This is not going to end well at all for me.'_

I had decided to find a spot that had some distance between others and me to sleep. This was as much to get away from Cynder for the time being as to be by myself. I glanced down at my right arm to see the reminder of how I had been right when I thought things would not end well. My forearm was still a little bloody and as my right sleeve was concerned it had gone from long sleeve to short sleeve.

"I have got to remember to keep an eye on dragon tail blades. They are a pain in this case literally," I finally saw a spot that met the needs I had. Ahead of me there was a tree not huge, however not small either. So, broke into a run and as I reached the tree I kept running up the trunk for about ten feet. As I felt my momentum waning I used the last of it to propel myself up to grab one of the lower branches that were a good twelve feet off the ground. I once again was thankful that I had incredible reflexes as I missed the limb that I had been aiming for. I caught the one right below it thankfully. I pulled myself up onto the limb and decided to go a little higher and so climbed three more branches up. I swung up and settled into a sitting position and let out a sigh. I took a glance down and I had to admit I was a lot higher up than I had originally thought. At least I estimated that I had gone up about fourteen or fifteen feet up off the ground. However, I was actually around double that distance. Of course that meant that I had that much to fall if I did. Thankfully the branch that I was on was a wide one so I would probably be fine. I felt the weight of the events of the day ease. I felt myself relax as the exhaustion of the day began to get the better of me.

I felt fear, as unusual as it was I was afraid yet, this was a familiar fear that I had experienced before. It meant I was in a very particular dream. I opened my eyes, but only saw darkness. I could feel myself shaking, I couldn't stop myself. The foliage that was all around me swayed in the slight breeze from the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets. I felt my mind racing, thinking that I needed to hide so those who were chasing me wouldn't find me. Though these thoughts were ridiculous in every way, for some reason my fear was putting me into a panic that was overwhelming my normal logic. There was a boom of thunder and as if someone had opened the sky. The rain got heavier and soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down. Then out of the darkness of the night I heard a cry that was something between an anger roar and a blood curdling scream of pain and despair. This only made my condition worse. It gave me a feeling of pain and sadness. I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could. As I was running I could hear others behind me where I had been. I tripped on something under me and fell to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing rain. I found myself crying, "What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me" I heard myself saying.

I woke up with a snap with my eyes flying open breathing erratically. It was a dream I had on occasion, however it had been some time since the last time I had this dream. I decided to roll over and try to sleep again since it was still night.

**Author's Notes**

**This revision was a long one. Just going through it was long not to mention the 1000+ words that were added here and there. I hope you enjoyed it see you in the next chapter.**


	8. 8 The Calm Before the Storm

**Saber**

**Hello everyone this is Saber Boolock. I apologize for my author and creator for the length of time it has taken for the recent chapters. His life has become complicated as of late again. So he has asked me to do the introduction on this chapter **

**Sparx enters the room**

… **uh hold that thought, (turns and grabs) IC can you not see I am in the middle of the introduction spiel. Go bother someone else. (!) What the… IC WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Sparx **

**I found it.**

**Saber**

**FOUND IT! That crest is my luck charm that I keep in my bag you stupid fly. Just you wait till I get my fly swatter.**

**(Five minutes later)**

**Saber**

**Ahem pardon the interruption. All Spyro characters do not belong to my author but to now Activison 'and a lot of good that has been'. The other fictional characters myself included do belong to our author. We are grateful that he has brought us to life. As I am sure as fictional characters are to their authors. Now without further ado on to the story**

Chapter 9

The Calm Before the Storm

I felt rays of sunlight through the leaves signaling it was morning. My body was sore all over from the events of yesterday. My right arm in particular was throbbing badly. I let out a groan of pain and out of habit rolled over. I regretted that habit extremely quickly. The reason being that I had forgotten I had been sleeping on a branch up in a tree. I fell down a good long way to the ground. I hate gravity since it has a habit of doing whether we want it or not. Thankfully for me there was a large pile of leaves and thick grass around the base of the tree. I didn't break anything when I crashed at least. However that didn't mean that crashing down to the ground did not hurt like hell. Pain is a very effective wakeup call I found. It is an unwelcome kind of alarm that was for sure. Laying there I just gazed up at the limb around thirty feet or so above me. _'Oh yeah I forgot I was up a tree last night. (Sigh) It is days like this it don't pay to get out of bed' _I grumbled in pain that was fresh. I got up slowly due impart to not getting much sleep the previous night. Sleeping up in a tree did not help. I could now say from experience sleeping up a tree was not comfortable. Add crashing to the ground to top it off all of that. It was not the best way to start a morning I had to say. When I got to my feet I whipped up to straighten my back and spine. I felt as well as heard my spine crack as the vertebrae slid back into place. "Wow that felt interesting. Not exactly nice per say but, now better that my spine is back in its aligned place."

I started to stretch up and down loosening my muscles in preparation for my daily morning routine. Marital arts practice in the morning was something I had done every day without fail for the last twelve years. It was a kind of way to remember when I had started training at the dojo. The morning was crisp and clear not too cold. It was a very refreshing in fact, a perfect morning to exercise.

===A hour later===

I was in a very good mood after an hour of exercising. I tended to be after a reasonably productive morning exercise. I went over to the lake and splashed water in my face. I also decided to take a dip to wash off the sweat acquired during morning exercise. When I had I got out and thought for a second. I wanted to see if I could produce the effect I had experience the day previous. I thought about Sparx and instantly felt anger surge through me. The rage was fumed and I noted the steam coming off my body as the heat dried the excess water off. I successful test done I put on my cloths and I started off to see about breakfast.

I headed back to the clearing where the evening meal had been the previous night. I was hoping that was where the food would be for breakfast. I needed the food after the workout I did this morning. As I entered the valley I saw that there was a growing pile of meat that I assumed was for the morning meal. I frowned slightly for a second, at the sight. Now it is not that I am not fond of meat. I am in no way a vegetarian. I sighed to myself. _'Okay nothing against meat, but a little variety would be nice. Maybe like some fruit and vegetables. At least that is what I tend to eat for breakfast to start the day. Not dragons it would seem to have the same opinion go figure._ _Oh well when the food you need to eat is not provided then get it yourself.'_ I then turned 180 degrees then went back into the foliage in search for the before mentioned fruit and vegetables. This was a very familiar past time for me. I have been able to look after and take care of myself shortly after I had turned six. Rare as it was I had developed the skills that most adults have a very hard time with. Now that I look back I had learned said skills due to necessity. Actually it was rather that at least 50% of the mornings my Uncle was drunk and out cold. The drunken dirt bag that he usually was it was how it just turned out.

After searching for said fruits and vegetables and acquiring them. I was walking back with a non-small haul for me at least evident by my bulging pack. I had to admit that in the said collection of food I couldn't actually identify any of the fruits or vegetables. The ones I had gathered, at least none of them looked exactly like anything I have ever seen. As I got back to the clearing I saw the morning meal was well under way. You could tell not only seen by the fast decreasing pile of meat. You also could by the dragons grouping together. It seemed like humans, dragons are social during a meal. Well I sat down by a tree thinking that it was as good a spot as any to set up for breakfast. I put down my pack reached in and pulled out an apple looking fruit that was purple instead of red. Other than that it was pretty much the same in size and shape. _'Well eating something I know nothing about. What is the worst that can happen?'_ I bit into the "fruit" and I had to admit it tasted pretty darn good. Then around five second after biting into it and the juice hitting my tongue came the second part of the taste. It felt like taking a kick full in the face in a good way. Wow the shear amount of the sugar made my tongue fell like it was doing the samba at top speed. Then came the next wave of taste, I swear that there was a professional choir singing at the top of their lungs the hallelujah chorus. I look at the fruit my eyes wide in amazement.

"Good golly this is amazing, I haven't tasted anything like this in my life."

I started to stuff my face with the fruits and vegetables as fast as I could wolf them down.

I breathed a sigh of content just having consumed the pile of food. I watched the dragons continue to eat though. After a few minutes I started to feel odd. My stomach gave a rumble that I really didn't like the sound of. _'OOOOOOHHHHHH maybe stuffing down food I know nothing about is not a good idea. Talk about the pain of regret in all its glory. Just the time for my bad luck to strike … Crap where is the BATHROOM?'_

I was up and running back into the forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I could run fast when I had a reason to do so. I got maybe between thirty to forty yards into the trees when I felt a burst of pain in my gut. Now I have had cramps sometimes when I eat food that does not agree with me. This stuff was bad with a capital B. All the gears that keep the gut running correctly, figuratively speaking came to a screeching halt and went into full reverse. That was never a good sign. I leaned against the nearest tree and groaned. _'This is not going to end well.'_ As if on cue it felt like someone grabbed my gut in both hands. Then began to twist the top one direction and the bottom the other as hard as they could. The first wave of breakfast came up in my first hurl and coughing fit. I stumbled forward and fell over a low branch, a very unwise decision that one. When you are sick like this having an object hit you gut is the worst thing to do. I puked again and another wave of food came up.

I was walking slowly out of the forest. I was clutching my gut in pain. I was still feeling queasy even after the puking. _'Never again will I eat food without testing it on Sparx first, never ever again.'_ There was some sort of commotion in the valley. I brought up my head to see the dragons hovering over another one of the fruits I had eaten. It was the one that looked like weird grapes, but a bluish color to them. Then I overheard some of the dragons saying.

"… Hope no one has been eating these things or they will be feeling bad for a while …"

I sighed, _'It is a little late for that advice, but thanks I found that out now.' _It was then I felt the chill that was becoming all too familiar run down my spine. Then there was the vein on my forehead began to pop too. I really did not need any form of comic relief. Especially not after the morning I had. I turned to see, as expected Sparx. I put a hand on a tree to help me maintain balance and shuttered and panted.

"Not … one single word … from you IC I am not in the mood right now."

Sparx looked at me curiously, "What by the ancestors happened to you? Eat something bad?"

I glared and growled weakly at him. How he did that I could guess. "Shut up stupid fly. (Hrum)", I covered my mouth in vain attempt to stop myself from throwing up. However I had no such success as I turned and hurled again. "Shut it you whench (pant) I do not need to hear it from you."

Sparx looked at me then looked at the commotion then back at me. He then began to snickered. "You ate some of that, how stupid are you?" He followed that by laughing.

I glared at Sparx with as much malice as I could muster at the moment. That was a tall order to do in my current state. "Mark my words IC, … somehow, someway. I will make you pay for this. Don't you dare forget that."

I slowly walked away from Sparx fuming at being caught by him in this state.

After an hour of puking what felt like all my guts out I did feel a little better. After the observations I had made of the activities of the dragons. I saw it was very unlikely that we would be going anywhere today. I thought I might as well explore to pass the time. I started off on the exploring when I then stumbled across Spyro. Who at that particular moment was in a very troubled state.

"Uh … Spyro are you doing okay?"

Spyro jumped and spun around facing me. I looked at him curiously. Then I took a second look at him to study the odd state I found him in. Spyro was shaking slightly, but I doubted it was from fear exactly. He was also panting though I didn't think it was from running. His face was also a noticeable shade of crimson which was rather interesting against his purple scales. His eyes were wide with fright of something I couldn't guess. I wonder what had happened to induce all of this to Spyro. It was not normal for Spyro to look like this.

"Oh, … Saber, you surprised me I thought …" Spyro's voice shakily as he trailed off.

This was starting to worry me. It was increasing my curiosity quiet a bit. "Thought what Spyro?"

Spyro quickly looked away from me. "I thought you were someone else, … it's nothing."

I raised an eye brow at this. _'The plot thickens.' _ "… And uh whom did you think I was Spyro?"

Spyro looked at the ground trying not to face me and whispered. "Cynder."

That took me by surprise and left me slightly shocked. _'Now why would Spyro of all people be … dare I say embarrassed or ashamed to mistake me for Cynder. Let alone by the sound of it he sounds like he is avoiding her. That makes absolutely no sense. Cynder and Spyro are more than close they're inseparable.' _

"You sound worried at Cynder being around you. Did something happen between you such as a fight or something else?"

Spyro sighed and sat down on the ground. I decided to followed suit and sat down as well. "No we didn't have a fight it is just … I don't know. She is acting differently than she normally does."

I couldn't help, but mentally groan. This was going in a dangerous direction. _'Uh oh, I hope to high heavens if there be such a thing here. This is not going to be about the idea that just popped in to my head.' _

"What is she doing that is not normal?"

Spyro winced at the memory. "Well she is clinging to me a lot more than she usually does. When I am around her it gets really hard to think clearly… That is just the beginning."

As Spyro started to describe what Cynder had been doing to me. I got more and more worried and stressed at the same time. _'Dude I know that Spyro is a little dense on picking up on body language and all. Yes due to he being the nice innocent dragon that he is. But come on are you serious! All the things he says Cynder is doing. I mean clinging, talking in odd tones. Obviously she is flirting with him. Hell I would go as far as to say she is trying to seduce him. The not being able to think straight, I would hazard a guess is due to her pheromones. However, since I am a guy and don't have them I couldn't say for sure. Aw man this is exactly what I was afraid of. I hate that I am right as often as I am. AHHH why am I stressing out about this crap? It has been getting on my nerves for a while now. I mean these two are freaking beating around the bush without the curtsey of calling it flirting. Oh the hell with it. I know I will regret this later no doubt. But this stress is bad for my health. Add that to this morning's problem and gosh darn it! This is ridiculous.'_

"Spyro." I cut him off in the conversation. He looked up at me. "Look if this is what I think it is. I know what is going on here. If you want me to tell you I will, but please if that is the case let me explain completely before you interrupt."

Spyro just nodded in response. I sighed and gave him a serious look. I would soften the blow as much as I could. However, even I have my limitations. I am not a miracle work.

"It is obvious to me. That Cynder is acting the way she is around you for a particular reason. That is she wants to do you."

Spyro looked confused at my explanation. "Do me? What are you talking about?"

I couldn't help the groan of frustration that escaped me. "Oh come on Spyro. You cannot be that dense can you? When I say do you, I mean she wants to have sex with you of course."

Spyro just looked at me with a blank expression. "Uh sex, what's that?"

I nearly did a face plant for that He apparently did not get my drift that I was saying. Nor did he even understand when I bluntly said the point outright. _'Okay it would seem that dragons have a different term for the said activity of sex.'_ I smacked my forehead with a hand. This was going to get complicated. I could tell.

"Okay I'll give you the kid's version. Spyro you see when in this case a dragon and dragoness develop an attraction to each other. They have a tendency to want to spend time with one another. Are you with me so far?"

Spyro nodded in the affirmative.

"As their feelings for each other become stronger and increase. They have desire to come together and uh … partner up. That tends to end up with children or off spring as the result."

At the mention of children Spyro's eyes went wide. "Wait you mean like mating?"

Ah it would seem he finally understands what I am saying. I looked at him indifferently and gave a slight nod. "Uh yeah that is another way of put it."

Spyro started to tremble again and panic. Apparently he was not very happy with the idea of children.

"I am not ready for that kind of responsibility."

I rolled my eye. He may have got the first part of this issue. Yet he does not seem to see the other part.

"Um Spyro, by what you say Cynder is doing. I have a feeling she is not going to give you a choice in the matter much longer. Especially if dragonesses are like human females, then you definitely have little time."

Spyro looked at me begging for help. I felt for him, but I was not so sure that I should get involved in this.

"There has got to be something that can be done to stop this."

Spyro has absolutely no clue when it comes to girls does he? I have a hunch that partial blame would fall to Sparx. Curse that light bulb with wings. I shook my head.

"I doubt it sounds like Cynder is in what we human would call 'heat'. Besides why are you so afraid of being a father Spyro? It is not like you would have a kid tomorrow or anything. Popping out a kid takes time."

"Maybe that is true for humans, but dragons are different."

Spyro really did not know how birth works. Okay I know dragons come from eggs, if I remember my stories and lore right. But, an egg is much like a womb I believe. It cooks the baby until they are done. That cooking takes some time if it is done right.

"Granted, but still trust me Spyro kids don't come quickly. To have kids takes time."

Spyro was silent with worry. I just stared at him. After a few minutes I sighed. I had to pity him a little. Everyone is afraid of the unknown. However, there is a point when that fear becomes cowardice.

"Look I give you some advice Spyro. I don't know if you have the courage to take. But, I can guarantee it will improve the situation."

Spyro looked up at me with hope. "That is?"

I Took a deep breathe. This could go in any direction. But what the hell might as well go the whole distance.

"Go find Cynder, and Jump Her Bones."

Spyro looked wide eyed at me again. "What?"

"You heard me. Go bang the junk in her trunk. Do the humpty hump. Roll around in the hay. Go to her and get laid. Go get a room, go to her and wahoo. There are so many different ways I could say it. Yet I will not keep going. It would just keep getting even more degrading for everyone. Now just go find her and mate with her DARN IT! Then we can all get over this crappy drama."

Spyro looked scared but ran off all the same. I could not resist getting in the last word.

"Oi Spyro good luck, be a man or dragon."

I watched him run off. I sure hope he would be okay. This was Cynder we were talking about. Then felt a familiar shiver and vein popping. Of all times for him to appear, it would be now wouldn't it? I spun around and grabbed Sparx.

"I thought I felt an eavesdropping idiot around. Talk about an unwelcome fly on the wall listening on things that do not concern him. You seem to be done having fun laughing at my expense you stupid punk. Not a word out of you ghastly gossip that is how crappy rumors start. You are worse than any social networking idea that has come into existence. Don't worry Spyro will be fine. I mean I highly doubt Cynder will do anything harmful to him. At least anything permanent that is. So read my lips IC. Leave … Them … Alone. You got that or I give you an up close and personal view of the bottom of the lake I found this morning."

Sparx looked at me, a look of disgust. "I wouldn't swim with you."

I snickered at this. Oh Sparx I thought you would have learned by now. It is never as simple as that.

"I never said it would be swimming now did I fish bait? I need food to replace what I hurled up earlier. So don't tempt me on using you. I could teach you what fly fishing is all about."

**A/N**

**Saber**

**That is all for now everyone … Oh boss I didn't see you come in, how long have you been here. **

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh from the go bother somebody else comment. Then the yelling was pretty hard to miss.**

**Saber**

**Ha ha, you know that was not aimed at you right?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes I saw Sparx as well as what you did to him.**

**Saber**

**(Sweating) Oh you did?**

**Blackshadow999**

**There is no need to worry. I was going to complement you on the action taken.**

**Saber**

**What you were? Why?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well Sparx has been pestering me a lot lately on not giving him more screen time. He also was complaining about as he put it using him for venting and entertainment or something like that.**

**Saber**

**What did you say? Is that …**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Never you mind. What happens in the work place stays in the work place got that?**

**Saber**

**Yeah I got it boss.**

**Blackshadow999**

**As to everyone else I hope you enjoyed this chapter revision. I am continuing work on the revision as fast as possible thank you loyal readers.**


	9. 9 A Minor Misunderstanding P1

**Oryha**

**Oh hello everyone this is Oryha. I am here to do the introduction by the request of Blackshadow999 my author and creator. First my author does not own any of the Spyro characters, they belong to Activision. Second as a writer my author has the right to take some liberty to change things and use names that are form other sources.**

**Saber enters**

**Saber**

**Hey Oryha, have you seen that Dead Fly Flying, I mean Sparx?**

**Oryha**

**Um no I have not Saber, why?**

**Saber**

**Oh he and I need to have a chat about something he did, I catch you later.**

**Saber leaves**

**Oryha**

**Okay back to the introduction, my author owns all us fictional characters so if anyone is like someone else it is a fluke. Now on to the chapter.**

Chapter 10 A Minor Misunderstanding

Part 1 Food For Thought

===present time===

I had to wonder how I got myself into the problematic situations like the one I was currently in. The said situation was one I had read about. But never thought I would find myself in. I was tied to a pole by my wrist, shins and ankles with some type of rope or cord. I was being carried by what looked like cheetahs walking on their hind legs. _'To think that this day started off as such a nice day.' _I couldn't help but think to myself as I recalled the events that had led to this.

===earlier that morning===

"Hey Saber are sure you are going to be okay today? I mean after what happened to you yesterday?"

Spyro looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I looked over at him. Still eating the fruit I had been shown by Spyro and Cynder was okay to eat along with the meat.

"Can't chat now, eating."

That was the best response I could come up with at the moment. What can I say? I have good enough manners to not chat away while I was eating. I was currently stuffing my face.

Sparx just shook his head and started to mumble stuff. I felt the growingly familiar stabbing annoyance at Sparx's action. It was then I got an amazing idea on how I could get Sparx back for the recent things he had done. The idea forming was getting better and better. I stared at the fruit I was munching on that just happened to look like an apple. I turned to Spyro with a smile.

"Hey Spyro could you humor me for a sec."

Spyro looked at me curiously, but nodded. "What do I do?"

"Well we humans have an interesting joke. For your part, all you have to do is when I point to you. Say Baltimore, then after the next question you answer Sparx."

I explained some of my plan. I couldn't tell him all of it since I had promised Spyro that would try to be nicer to Sparx. This plan did the complete opposite.

"Well what will happen?"

I just smiled hoping he would not suspect. "Oh, well I would hazard a guess that at the very least Cynder will enjoy this and laugh a good deal it. That sounds pretty good, no?"

Spyro nodded in delight. I felt a little twinge of guilt at manipulating Spyro. But brushed it aside for the pay back I would soon get. I cleared my throat.

"Apple core"

"Baltimore"

"Who is your friend?"

"Sparx"

I turned to Sparx my smile growing slightly. _'I am going to love this more that you could ever imagine Sparx. It is lucky for you this fruit is mushy so it won't injure you. However, that was never the point to this particular joke.' _I grinned as I threw the core of the fruit at Sparx.

I was once told by a teacher from school after one of the many fights that I seemed to get pulled into. That I should seriously think about joining the baseball team. The reason I suspect was that as the kid who was foolish enough to fight me. As he was running away I had nailed him with a snowball (It had been winter at the time) at sixty feet. So with that in mind there was no way I was going to miss Sparx at twenty a third of the distance.

As the fruit hit him, it exploded spectacularly. A moment framed in my mind as the perfect face for Sparx. He had a facial expression somewhere between shock undoubtedly form not expecting something to hit him. Then the next expression was that of anger at me the one who had thrown the object at him.

"What was that?" barked Sparx.

"It's called Poetic Justice you annoying light bulb with wings." I smiled at the success of my plan.

I could hear Cynder laughing hysterically. Spyro was trying to calm down as he was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh as he asked.

"Wh-wh what is p-p-p-poetic justice?"

I smirked at Sparx as I answered Spyro. I could not help, but appreciate my handy work.

"Put simply my friend it is an idiot who is or has been asking for punishment. The getting what they deserve (Sigh). It is a wonderfully beautiful thing."

I saw Sparx fuming and could not help, but smile brighter. _'Ah the sweet, sweet music, of vengeance.'_

===present time===

I smiled at the memory. However, I grimaced as the cheetahs jostled me around rather roughly. It brought me back to my senses for a second. _'These guys need to be a little gentler. Perhaps a handle with care sign would be more effective. I think it is more that they really don't care though.'_

===Earlier that day late morning===

As all the dragons were getting together for the day's trek to the dragon city, Warfang. The more I heard about this place Warfang the more curious this place seemed to me. For one, why would dragons need a city made of stone? Spyro had mentioned that the dragon city had been built by the moles. It was a sign of friendship with the dragons, or something like that. Though when I thought about it, why moles would be friends with dragons? I was having a hard time fathoming the reason. Perhaps all of this was rather humanistic thinking on my part. But I am human after all.

When I was a child I vaguely remember the times when I was told stories before going to bed. Those were back in the days before my uncle was a drunken dirt bag. He was actually a fair decent guy. He was a lot easier to be around back then. Yes he and I did not always get along. However that is the parental figure and child relationship in a nut shell. Now back to the point. Some of my favorite stories that my uncle would tell me were about dragons and heroes or knights. In which stories for whatever reason I did not sympathize with the hero or knight like most kids I assume other kids did. I would side with the dragon. _'Wait, why would I always take the dragon's side and then there is the other fact that I always thought that the dragon could not be evil,' _It was then when this sudden revelation hit me.

I shook my head to clear it. _'It does not matter at the moment.'_

At the previous thought, it reminded me of the dream I had the previous night. The dream had been vivid to the point that I remembered it all.

===Scene change, Dream previous night===

I found myself in the city I had met that guy that so frustrated me. The guy would not give me a straight answer, it just seed to tick me off. _'Well here I am again not that this seems to matter at the moment, but what the crap.'_

It was then I heard a growingly familiar voice. "So quick to dismiss things as you usually are. Once again your ignorance exceeds my expectations. You never cease to amaze me."

I sighed involuntarily. I had to keep mental control to not blow up at this guy. "Do you find pleasure ticking me off or do you just like throwing insults?"

The stupid guy just chuckled at me. This guy was just getting on my nerves. "Goodness me, no to both of those. However your reaction is amusing."

It was taking a good deal more mental discipline to not beat this guy to within an inch of his life. However, this guy seemed to have information that would be valuable. So, I was going to need to tolerate him for the time being. It would be difficult, but I needed to do so.

I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead as I looked at him. "So are you going to give me a name of which to call you? Or am I going to have to come up with one?"

The guy looked bored. Was he taunting me?

"What is a name, but a way to label something you don't understand? This in the vain attempt to comprehend it."

His reply was dull and emotionless. My jaw muscles were working from my frustration at this guy. _'Why you arrogant punk, … Dude why am I letting this guy get under my skin. Yet I can't seem to help it.'_ I was on the edge of losing my cool badly. I was starting to think sadistically and that always brought problems. I just couldn't calm down. This guy was better than Sparx at getting me riled up, and that was saying something.

"What is it with you and not giving straight answers?" I was trying to keep my voice from showing the frustration I was feeling.

"As I said before and seem to be a continuing theme with you. What value would there be if you did not figure out the answer yourself?"

That was the last straw. His cool nonchalant tone in his reply just was too much. I snapped. I felt tingling sensation all over me, but didn't notice nor care.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!" I bellowed.

He smiled which just served to infuriate me more.

"This is what I meant by value. Perhaps you might want to take a look at yourself."

What was with this guy, … What the hell. I looked at myself to find I had what looked like electricity arcing and cracking all around me. Much like when I had found I could control fire through anger. It appeared I could do much the same with electricity through frustration. Maybe this meant that the other elements that dragons mentioned would react to emotions in the same manner. If I could just match the right feeling to the respective element then maybe I could. Well something to think about at a later point.

"You see." He said getting back my attention, "You found out something new through simply trying to find the answer to a question."

He smiled as the scene started to fade.

"Hold it you still haven't given me a name."

He laughed at my statement.

"Since you are so insistent about the subject. You may refer to me as Asreyel."

===Scene Change present morning===

'_Well, I guess two things came out of that. First weirdly enough once again I find that I can control an element. In this case utilize electricity somehow. Second I finally got a straight answer from that annoying douche.'_

I focused on the trek at hand for today to get to Warfang. Yesterday where I had gone through a canyon today would be different. I would be going through forests terrain today. I had to admit to myself I was excited for a kind of change of pace. First and definitely very important Sparx would not be with me. **Thank goodness**, or as I believe the dragons put it 'praise the ancestors.

I had started to notice that dragons it would seem put a great deal of belief in genealogy. It was to the extent that I guess it could be called a kind of religion of sorts. I mean I guess that makes sense in a way. I was not one to put much thought towards the subject of religion. So, this was not one of my areas of expertise.

Second point of fact to the change of pace was I had been do all manner of travel through canyons and field. All during the last four days or so and I was sick and tired of it. Where repetition was concerned, I understood the reason it was necessary. I still was very much not fond of it. I am one who likes variety period.

I knelt down and started to check the inventory of my pack. I took out my Bokuto Kendo the wood practice sword I had with me. It had been a weapon I could depend on in many situations just here. It had been the type of weapon I liked to practice with, light yet firm. It was basically a wood katana. The Bokuto was different in the fact that not only was it made of European Yew wood. That particular kind of wood is not cheap I found out when I was older. I had got it from my uncle when he saw I had an interest in sword play. This was back when he had not resorted to drowning his problems in alcohol. I looked at the kendo closely checking for cracks. Now I was well aware that European Yew is firm and strong. It was able to take a hit, supple and flexible. It was a well-rounded weapon. That was the one of the reasons I used it a lot. I saw no cracks or any damage in the wood.

So I put the Bokuto to the side and took out my first real metal katana. It was named Yubashiri, translating to mean "Snow Run". It was a blade that my master gave to me. It was a sign he thought me responsible enough to handle it. This beautiful blade was 40 ½ in in length overall with the actual blade length at 26 in and the hilt at 10 ½ in. The guard was a cross shape with small crescents on each of the outer parts of the cross shape. The guard was made of reinforced steel. The blade itself was made of folded carbon steel extremely hard to break. At least I had yet to find a way to break, crack, chip or maim it in anyway. I had done a lot to this blade so, I could say that. The sheath for Yubashiri was made of black lacquer with gold colored embroidery. The hilt like the sheath was made of black lacquer. This made the hilt solid and thus sturdy a good quality for a blade hilt.

I set Yubashiri to the side as well and took the other metal katana I had. It was one that I had not used yet here and rarely used. This katana was named what it was for a good reason. Its name was Muramasa. This blade came into my possession somewhat recently and in an odd way. Now that I recalled the experience of how this blade quite literally nearly fell into my lap.

===around 3 years ago===

It had been a worse than normal night. My uncle had already gone through at least three cans of beer and two bottles of vodka. That was a very bad sign for me more than him. First reason I say this was it meant he would beat me for whatever reason he was drink for the day. Then for him to have gone to not just one, but two bottles of vodka in one sitting, this was not good at all. I thought about what today was and it hit me. Today it had been the anniversary of the day his wife left. I did not that I blamed her for it. I would leave if I could. Unfortunately due to the laws of the state that applied to me due to my age. Since I am under eighteen, I am under the supervision of my uncle until then whether I like it or not. I sighed and looked towards the window to see the night was well underway. I thought that it could not do all that much harm for my uncle and I to have some time apart. So, I opened the window quietly so as to not alert my uncle. I very much doubted that he would hear me do this. With what he drank and the amount consumed. He would be a wasted drunk by now, but better safe than sorry. I jumped to the tree that grew up right by my window. It served as a very good way down to the ground without hurting myself by jumping down two stories.

I had not walked more than four feet from under the tree before I sat down. I started to wonder why my life was as bad as it had become. I was brought out of my thoughts by something coming down sticking into the ground in front of me. I looked in front of me, and my eyes went wide. I saw a katana type sword sticking out in front of me. My eyes got wider in shock as my gaze ran down the blade. I saw just how close it had come to hit me. Immediately I backed up a little out of fear. But as I calmed down a bit, I felt more surprised than anything else. I came to a stop when my back hit the tree behind me. I was breathing hard to try to slow down the beating of my heart. "That was way too close. What in the hell, where did that sword come from?"

I thought at just how close it had been. _'Man if that had been a inch or two closer. Then (shudder) I would be singing octaves higher at least. So, I want to know, who or what is trying to neuter me, GOSH DARN IT? Because I am certainly not laughing.'_

I looked at the sword again, the angle suggested that it had come from above. However, that couldn't be right, unless this was a deity's idea of amusement. I was not laughing at this, that was for sure. _'That blade almost took what makes me a guy. I am proud to be a guy thank you very much. So, to whoever or whatever just threw that…'_

"You missed. I don't like that it was close at all. I do not take this kindly."

I approached the blade cautiously. I took out a blanket I left under the tree hidden within the roots. I did this so I would not have to touch the sword itself. I had learned long ago to touch something I know nothing about is unwise. Multiple that idea, when that object had almost hit you and I would be even more apprehensive. I pulled it out of the ground and wrapped the blanket around the whole sword. I then turned and climbed back the tree and went through the window to examine the sword.

===end of flashback===

The sword was 41 in. in length overall, with a 27 in blade and 11 in hilt. The guard was something I was still trying to figure out the purpose of. For one, the guard itself twisted much like a kind of … lock I guess. Then the hilt was a little thicker than the Yubashiri. So, I didn't really use the Muramasa because I really knew so little about it. Like I had no idea what the blade itself was made of it was unlike any metal I had seen. The Blade was silver in color yet it had an unusual sheen to it. The hilt was much like the normal katana style yet it was red and black. Though there was something about this blade I could not exactly put into words from the moment. When I had touched the blade I had a rather bad feeling with the contact and that had worried me. I set the Muramasa to the side with the others. I reached in again and took out the three remaining jumbo rolls of duct tape and set them down.

That was all that was in the pack for the moment. I took the pile of fruit I had and put it in the bag followed the rolls of duct tape. They were followed by the Muramasa, next the Yubashiri, and lastly the Bokken kendo. I set my pack to the side and started stretching. I needed to warm up all the muscles in my body for the days trek. When I felt warmed up enough I turned closed my pack and hoisted on to my back now ready for the journey.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oryha I would like to thank you for doing the introduction for me**

**Oryha**

**It was no trouble Blackshadow999, you have been rather busy **

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh you have no idea between school and work I have had so little time. I have a little more than I did during the Christmas season, but not much.**

**Oryha**

**I think you owe an apology to the readers more than your characters.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I suppose you are right my dear, to all the readers I deeply apologize for the delay. I know I said that I would have the revisions done earlier. Yet I have been called in to work and school work has taken more time than I thought. I have to say that school work and my job have been taking much of my time and continue to do so. I thank you for waiting for this I hope you like it.**

**Oryha**

**Um sir one question for you?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huh, what would that be Oryha?**

**Oryha**

**What did Sparx do that got Saber mad enough to hunt him down?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that well Sparx has been for lack of better description, has gone behind me and has done things he should not have. Unfortunately some of those have affected Saber. So he is let us just say non too happy and leave it at that.**


	10. 10 A Minor Misunderstanding P2

**Blackshadow999**

**Finally I am done with the revision. Thank goodness.**

**Saber**

**A marvelous revision it is boss.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Why thank you. It feels nice to have it out of the way. I also have my writing muse back.**

**Saber**

**I hope that means you will write more chapters faster boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**I have no comment on that other than we shall see. Now on to the point. I do not own any of the Spyro Characters at all. The fictional characters on the other hand are mine. I also want to thank everyone for their support and comments. It has helped me through this time of writer's block.**

Chapter 11 A Minor Misunderstanding

Part 2 Unknown

===Present time===

Have you ever had one of those day, where you can't help but ask 'why me?' Well I got to say this was turning out to be just such a day. I still wonder why I seem to get so much bad luck. I mean granted I get myself into trouble but, this is the first time I get tied to a pole and carried by cat like things. Maybe this is the effect of my bad luck building up, since it did not seem to hit me as much when I was around Spyro. Whatever the case, this was turning out to become a new level of weird for me and that is saying something. But I am getting ahead of myself again.

===Hours earlier===

I stopped and glanced up at the many dragons taking flight and once again thinking how unfair it was that they could fly and I could not. I began my trek into the forest at a good jogging pace. I noticed instantly when I entered the forest that it would be a quiet journey. _'Finally some peace and quiet, no stupid ape comments, no feeling like the odd one out and most importantly NO Sparx. It is looking like a good day at last.' _

It had been a good deal of time since I had time to myself without having to save someone or take of something that was needed. It was nice to have such time every once and a while. Not to say I hate saving people and helping out, it is just doing it almost constantly gets tiring. 

After around and hour or two I heard a commotion up ahead of me. I felt the alarm bells going off in my head as I got closer. The first bad sign of what was to come in the near future. I came to the entrance of a large clearing to see a rather sizable group of apes. That was about all I get to see when I roll out of the way, as a ball of what I assumed to be magic of some kind flies right pass where I had been a moment ago.

I came out of the roll into a crouch. Focused completely on the apes who were screeching out of anger of having missed me I would guess. Then one ape, bigger and much uglier than the majority of the apes came forward, "What kind of thing is this runt?"

I smirked, "Well it would seem you are able to speak in not just understandable terms but somewhat clear ones as well, that is rather surprising," I replied in a cool tone.

The apes were riled up by my presence or maybe my speech, if they understood it. Who knows if that is possible. The apes in the few encounters I had of them had proven to be; reckless, impulsive and ignorant. In short they were dumb armatures that did not think. Fighters with that combination tend to lose badly and consistently.

The big ape pointed his staff at me to shoot magic at me again. I was ready when that magic came at me. I moved to the right in one motion and at the same time took Yubashiri out of my pack. I next rushed forward and drew my blade and wacked the staff out of the apes grip. My movements were fluid and seamless as if I was going through an exercise that I had done countless times. My gaze came up to the apes who had just realized what I had done. "Is that all you can offer monkey boy, because if it is, you be in a world of trouble?" I said with a little excitement in my voice, "I will not even break a sweat taking all of you down."

The big ape just stared, "What are you?"

I snickered, "Someone you really don't want to try on."

**A/N**

_I really thought about doing this fight scene but it would be really time consuming so if you all want me to review and tell me._

===After the fight===

I finished cleaning Yubashiri, a smug smile of satisfaction on my face. I glanced over my shoulder to see the ape bodies lying everywhere. The battle had been messy, for the apes at least. It had been a really interesting happenstance our meeting now that I thought about it. For me to stumble on them by complete accident. Then setting off there ambush if you could even call what they set up that, I wouldn't. I wondered whom the apes were hoping to catch since their reaction had obviously said that I was not the one they were expecting. As their reaction went I had to admit I think that the apes were becoming afraid of me or wary of me at least. I was becoming known to them due to my interference with their plans. However, I guess it did not matter at the moment, the activity had help lift my mood and that is a plus. After all I had loved a good fight, not for the blood lust but for the rush of adrenalin and the challenge. I sheath Yubashiri and began walking in the direction that Warfang was in according to Cynder and Spyro. I was in rather high spirits after the fight having also used it to vent frustration caused by a particular dragonfly I knew. I was in such high spirits in fact that I missed the loop of cord on the ground. That is until it tightened on my right ankle. I looked down and saw the rest of the cord come up to connect to a tree that was bent over in a makeshift catapult idea like in some cartoon I had seen once. "Oh come on, can my luck be this ridiculoussssss?"

My last word stretched out as what had ever held the tree bent as it was, released. The large tree whipped back to being straight. In which process I was dragged along by the cord like a fly on a fishing pole for fly fishing.

When I finally came to a stop, I was hanging from before mentioned tree and was still a good five feet most likely more than that off the ground, upside-down I would add. I couldn't be completely sure after the unexpected lesson in laws of physics I had gotten from this. I groaned, "I am glad I have not had lunch yet because I would either be looking at it or wearing it to some degree."

I heard a twig snap and that instantly snapped my mind to sharpen all my senses knowing that I was not alone. The next thing I see is a cat like face staring at my own. I stared back with a slightly annoyed expression, "Chief Prowless if this thing is an ape, then he is defiantly the runt."

I had the all too familiar feeling of frustration start swelling up in me and could not help but think, _'Good gracious, this again.' _I took a deep breath and replied, "Hey cat, first of all and most importantly I am not an ape, second I am not a runt either thank you."

There was dead silence to the point you could have heard a pin drop, every cat had their gaze on me. To say that the silence in the air was uncomfortable would be an understatement, I would put it the feeling to the point I would feel more comfortable in a graveyard at midnight on Halloween than where I was now. _'This was not the reaction I was expecting, tough crowd maybe?' _I thought to myself. I raised an eyebrow at the continuing stares, "What, you're looking at me like I just said something ludicrous or is there something on my face?"

One of the cats or whatever they were then said, "This thing whatever kind of creature it is, talks a lot different than the apes normally do if you can call what they do talking?"

I looked at the one who had just spoke, "Oh I totally agree those monkeys prove just how stupid they are in the manner of communication."

I got a smack across the face for that comment from the one I guessed to be the leader and was about to get another when another cat came into the clearing with my pack in hand, "Chief Prowless you need to see this."

The cat poured the contents of my pack out on the ground in a heap. All the cats with the exception of one of them that had green eyes and the same color fur as a cheetah, turned to see the pile. I surmised that from the looks of shock and amazement that these cats have not seen a katana type sword of anything similar. One of them picked up my wood practice sword and started swinging it at a tree, "This weapon is made of wood, but this is like no wood I have ever seen in the forest."

Each crack of my practice sword making contact with the tree was worse as I had no doubt that the cat was swinging harder, much more of this and my Bokuto kendo would break. I had no desire for that to happen I could not stay quiet any longer so I shouted, "Hey kitty stop banging my practice kendo on that tree. I would rather not have it break due to someone being out right foolish thank you very much."

Next thing I know there were at least five swords pointed at my neck and a good deal of arrows aimed at me. This was becoming an all too familiar event for me as of late I was starting to notice. It is surprising that the more your life is threaten frequently the less problem you have with it happening, you just start coming to expect it sadly enough. So my reaction to this was absolutely nothing, my facial expression of indifference did not leave or change in the slightest, which made some of the cats uneasy.

The one that I had guessed to be the leader of this group, this Chief Prowless, came up to me, so that his face was mere inches from mine in what I assumed was an attempt to intimidate me. He failed of course, but not a bad attempt for intimidation tactic, "Care to repeat that Ape?"

The tone was flat, however the meaning was clear enough, this was a dare as well as a challenge and I was not one to step down from a dare least of all a challenge. Although this might be one of those times that this would not end well. I stared back at him, "Absolutely since you insist, tell your cat follower to put down, and I do not me drop, my practice sword before he or she breaks it, kitty kitty."

One of the cats seem to take an extreme offense to what I had just said and strode forward, "Chief Prowless why do you stand there and let this stupid ape insult you like that."

I looked back to Chief Prowless, he was taking this well he was ignoring the insults which I had directed at him, a good quality in a leader. "Well obviously he is staying calm unlike you. I would guess that is one of the reasons that he is the one in charge rather than someone like you."

"How dare you, stupid hairless ape."

At hearing that I felt an all too familiar wave or seething anger flow at that comment, so much so I swear that I had heard Sparx's voice saying the line rather than the cat. Before I could stop myself was saying, "Dang it you Incessant Chatter Box, would you stop with the stupid ape comments or so help me, I will use all the duct tape I have left to make you silent for as long as possible."

I was breathing hard so it took me a few seconds to notice that all eyes were on me, my mind did a mental rewind and I then realized what I had just said in the heat of the moment. I laughed nervously, "I am sorry, I deeply apologize for that outburst, I did not mean for that to come out. It seems to be a reflex I have developed without realizing it. I am still working keeping it under control, ha ha ha."

The green eyed cheetah looking cat then spoke up, "Who is this that you call incessant chatter box with such anger that you would threaten them?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought of Sparx, "Oh just a certain annoying dragonfly who shall remain nameless due to the respect I have for his 'brother'."

I was let out a sigh at the thought of Sparx even if I had not named him. I didn't miss the quick look of understanding at what I had said. The Cheetah then looked back at me and asked, "The dragonfly wouldn't happen to be named Sparx would it?"

I looked back at him, "I would assume that you then have had the misfortune of knowing the light bulb with wings do you?"

Chief Prowless cut in then, "Hunter you know this creature?"

The two started to argue with each other, I just sighed, "Look you two, the both of you can argue till the cows come home for all I care. However do you mind letting me down, as much fun as hanging upside down by my ankle is, I am getting bored. I have other things I could and rather be doing."

All eyes were on me again, I swear that if glares could kill I would be dead a thousand times over by now. Chief Prowless seemed to be coming to a decision, and by the grim look on his face pointedly in his eyes, that what was going to happen next was not in any way going to be pretty, mainly for me. As if in answer to that thought Chief Prowless then gave a signal to one of the cats who nodded and raised its bow. I realized what was about to happen in the seconds before it occurred, though knowing what was coming did not help me to really prepare for it. The arrow shot from the bow severed the cord holding me and I promptly fell to the ground, face first I might add.

The next thing I registered, I am being held down against the ground by two cheetahs, one had me by my left shoulder blade and the other by my right wrist. I had no idea whether they planned to kill me or not. So, I assumed my standard expectation, expect the worst that hell can throw at you and hope that heaven is trying to help you. I had adopted this phrase from the years and years of bad luck I have had. _'In fact now that I think back, if it was not for master teaching me to be an optimist (shudder) I would rather not know where I would be now if I were alive'_ I thought to myself.

Now judging on the cats holds on me they must be assuming that I had the same physical anatomy as an ape. They would not be off since from my own experience that our anatomy was very similar. I was going to need to get creative to get out of this growing misunderstanding. Then an idea popped into my head. A crazy idea, so much so it was bordering on stupid yet not completely insane. Though being in constant pain is not very helpful for clear logical thought. I couldn't help that I was running out of ideas to help me in this situation. _'This idea is something I really hate to resort to. It's sick, it's wrong and it shouldn't be done. (Groan)The last time I even considered, let alone went through with this move I was out right desperate. Then again I am at the point once again and I can't come up with anything else so, why the hell not?'_

I worked my left hand under myself so that I got it set in my right armpit snug under the shoulder joint. By this time I noticed a second group of cats approaching with cords in hand or paw I guess, presumably to bind me. I knew that if I was to do something it was now or not at all. So I steeled myself as best as I could, then wrenched my right arm hard with my left hand. A loud pop sounded as my right shoulder was dislocated.

As a martial artist I had through training learned to tolerate and ignore pain in its various forms. However there are just some types of pain you simply cannot ignore. A dislocated shoulder happens to be one of those that you can't ignore. I really have got to remember some of my bad training sessions better, in order to save myself a good deal of pain and things of that nature. Although when you have as many training session that ended badly like I have you tend to forget a good amount of them due to the sheer number of them. My shoulder hurt let me tell you, but the action did have the desired effect. The first cheetah was surprised I would guess because of what I did and so let go of my right wrist. The second cheetah got an elbow to the gut which caused breathing problems. The second I was free I jumped to my feet and pulled off a roundhouse kick that my master would have been proud of. The two cheetahs that had been holding me down took the kicks and crumpled to the ground. I then took my right arm with my left and pulled hard. Another loud pop rang out as I pulled the ball of my right arm back into place in its socket. The fire or at least what felt like fire that was burning at my right shoulder joint exploded then settled to a dull throb.

I then slid across to where my pack was grabbing Yubashiri in my left hand and my Bokuto kendo in my right. Once again thankful that I was ambidextrous, this made wielding two blades so much easier. I was back on my feet and had settled in to fighting stance.

The cats were looking at me warily now that I had a weapon in each hand. I was ready to give them a fight when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. I faintly heard my weapons hit the ground as I dropped to my knees. "That is so not fair …" I then fell into blackness.

===Present time===

I would have to say waking up bound to a pole is not the nicest way to wake up, but being in this kind of situation you really don't get a choice I suppose.

I heard activity ahead and by the change in the lighting I would guess we had just came out of the forest. Unfortunately I didn't get farther in thought because someone hit me.

I started to come to my senses slowly. My head was pounding, due to I would guess the blow the Chief Prowless had hit me with. I opened my eyes and found the world spinning. That cat must have hit me fairly hard to cause my vision to go bad. I shook my head to attempt to fix my vision as well as clear my head, which was muddled from the blow. I found myself unable to move, being I would guess bound in some way. I was bound tighter than I was to the pole. I had to give the cats one thing, they learned from their mistakes since it would seem they were not taking chances of me getting loose.

I relaxed, calming myself in order to meditate. I needed a logical view of my current predicament. As I contemplated this I once again found myself looking at the oddly familiar city scape where I talked with Asreyel. I sighed, I really was starting to get annoyed with this guy, _'what in the hell does that guy want now'_. I then felt a cold shiver wash over me. The shiver was not something I felt often and the times it came, were never good. I looked around and I now noticed that something was off. I could not put into words or place what it was, but I knew something was not right. I was becoming more on edge the longer I scanned the area and finding nothing. My knack or sense of problems especially ones that you could call evil was almost never wrong.

It was then my gaze came across a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of a structure. As I stared the eyes came closer and a figure began to be visible from the shadows. The creature whatever it was looked human in the fact that it walked on two legs and had two arms. Yet it also did not look human on closer observation. Instead of hands it had claws with talons. Where its feet should have been were this thing human were clawed paws. Its lower legs and forearms looked like they were had scales rather than skin. The more I stared the more I though how dragon like this thing was.

The creature stared at me and I did not like the way it was staring. I had a sickening feeling set in as the thing started forward. "Who or what are you?" I asked though I was beginning not to want to know the answer.

The thing just stared back with an unreadable expression, "You have forgotten?"

The voice that I heard coming from this creature sent chills through my spine. It sounded worse than metal grinding against metal or nails going down a chalkboard. Every sense and every instinct was screaming in my mind to run and get as far away from this creature as I can possible get.

It started forward slowly, I just could not move. Every footstep was audible and everyone just made the horror growing in me get worse. When it got close enough it stretched forth its paw or hand and touch my right arm. A burning pain shot through my arm, originating from the point where the thing had touched me. The pain grew and intensified in seconds. It felt like my flesh was melting off. I looked down and saw to my ever growing horror that something that looked like black smoke or liquid was covering my arm and spreading to envelop it. I try to get this stuff off me. I flailed in this attempt. I tried to brush it off with my other hand. Nothing seemed to work. All that seemed to happen was that my left arm was now being consumed by this black stuff.

Before I had too long to wonder what the stuff was doing to me some of it receded. Now my right hand or what had been my right hand changed. Instead of having five fingers I had 4 digits with sharp talons. Where skin had been had now been replaced by white scales. In short my hand had been turned into a dragon's paw to my disbelief. Things didn't stop there by any means. As the black substance kept receding up my right arm I saw that my skin was gone. Now white scales had replaced it completely. By now my left hand was a paw with talons. The black substance had made its way pass my shoulders and had gone down my body. The pain had started in my legs now. I glanced down to confirm that my legs were also being enveloped by the black stuff.

The pain in my legs intensified. It felt like someone was taking my legs and bending them into different shapes. I felt like some force was bending my knee forward, pushing against my kneecap. Then it was like my kneecap snapped and my knee joint was now bent back in the reverse of what it was supposed to. My feet it appeared or at least felt like they were developing a new joint of some sort as well. The fronts of my feet were changing. I was losing one, no two toes as I looked. The remaining toes were getting larger and growing claws. The back parts of my feet were rising up almost like I was wearing very high heels. As it had been with my arms, the skin on my legs was being replaced with white scales as well.

I looked back at the creature with anger. It was just staring back at me with those crimson eyes. I tried to ignore the pain. "What do you want from me?"

It just continued to watch me as I struggled.

"Why do you struggle against it? Why do you fight it?"

By this time both my arms and my legs had change completely. Now my body was undergoing similar changes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The loneliness in your heart. The suffering of your mind. The pain in your soul."

What it had said was like a knife to my heart. What was it saying? How could it …

"I … I don't know what you are talking about?" My voice was shaky as I said this.

It was then from what seemed all around me out of nowhere, came many voices.

"_Why don't they understand?"_

"_Why don't I fit in?"_

I stiffened at the voices. They were familiar.

"_I am always the one they pick on."_

"_I don't try to stick out."_

There is no way that this is happening. Those voices were …

"_Why do bad things happen to me?"_

"_Why am I so different from everyone else?"_

Those voices were mine own. My horror grew with each statement.

"_I have no real friends."_

No, stop it just stop. That's not how I really …

"_I am so alone."_

I was shaking badly. I was scared and not just by a small bit. "That's not how I … It isn't true at all."

"_I try my hardest, but it doesn't make a difference."_

I was becoming scared out of my mind.

""_I am lost."_

I felt numb and cold. "No that is not how I feel."

It felt like I was losing my mind. I looked back at the creature and my blood instantly went icy cold. Its face looked exactly like mine except the eyes. The voices kept going, echoing in my mind. All of them talking at once, trying to drowned out all else.

"No that is not what I think. Stop it."

I put my paws to my head trying to drown out the voices, but they kept going. I could not admit it. I didn't want to admit that the voices were saying feeling that I had always had. The feelings that I had long ago buried deep within me. I ignored them for ages and so would not admit them. Yet they were always there, the dark emotions that I loathed and detested. Master had said to me many times that all beings that had good in them, also had darkness as well. This was my shame. The darkness in me I never wanted to acknowledge.

I fell forward to the ground at that point. The pain I had felt had diminished by then. I tried to rise, but found I could not. I looked over myself completely and was shocked. I had somehow turned into a white dragon.

"You are alone young dragon. There are none who can help you. There are none who can save you. Give into the darkness. Submit to it and all the pain will disappear."

I rose shakily to my paws and faced this apparition or whatever it was. I settled into a defensive stance. I readying myself to make a firm stand. When a new voice burst through all the others.

"You're not alone."

There was a banshee like shriek from my left. This shriek hit the creature dead on and sent it flying. It slammed through two structure walls and smashed to a stop at a third one. I glanced to my left and saw a dragon standing next to me. The dragon had snow white colored scales. His underbelly was sliver as were his wing membranes. However his eyes are what got me the most. They were a vibrant sea blue. I had never seen anything quite like them. There was also something else I could not for the life of me place about this dragon. It was something familiar, more than de ja vu.

I came out of my meditation with a jolt. I had never had anything like that happen before. It was freaky to an extreme. I could not really understand what it meant at all. I looked myself over to make sure I was still me. Yes I was a human being like I should be. Then that begs the question, what was that vision or whatever it was. I had been a dragon no, question.

I was brought back to reality by a sharp slap to the face. I looked up to see none other than Chief Prowless. I shook my head to finish clearing it.

"Wow thank I really needed that."

I was hit again for that.

"Okay I could have done without that one. What do you want kitty?"

The other cheetahs were on edge and were shifting restlessly.

"You were caught trespassing in the forest. That is enough to sentence you to prison."

I looked bemused at this.

"Trespassing, I had no idea? I had to missed the 'No Trespassing' sign, you really need to make it more visible you know."

I said this with as much sarcasm as I could. I continued on. "However, you are missing the important point of me taking care of a group of ape in the same said forest. I assume they were setting a trap for you lot. So a thank you would be nice."

"Chief Prowless."

Now there was a voice I recognized and was very glad to hear. Spyro came into view along with that green eyed cheetah from before. I think his name was Hunter or something like that.

"Please wait, this creature is a friend of mine."

Spyro and Chief Prowless got to talking. It went on for a bit of time before I decided to speak up for myself.

"Oh don't mind me over here. It is not like being magically chained to this pole is uncomfortable. I just love to be tied up for no reason. However, it is nicer to be blamed for something first before being punished. That is just my opinion."

It was then Hunter took a key from Chief Prowless and walked over to me. He undid the shackles so that I was free. I looked over at Spyro and bowed to him.

"Spyro am I ever glad to see you my friend. You have my thanks for the help."

Spyro looked at me and smiled. "It no problem, but we need to hurry. Warfang is not that far from here."

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes Bam! There is another chapter done I feel so much better.**

**?**

**Excuse me.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Hmm, oh hello Flare. What can I do for you?**

**Flare**

**Well I was wondering if I would come back in to the story or if I was a one-time thing.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh you come back, don't worry. I have plans to introduce new stuff in the next chapter. You are involved in some of it.**

**Flare**

**Oh okay that sounds good.**


	11. 11 New Faces

**Saber**

**Hello once again everyone. It is nice to be back again.**

**Oryha and Cynder enter**

**Oryha**

**Hello Saber. What are you doing?**

**Saber**

**Well uh I am doing the introduction at the moment.**

**Oryha**

**Why isn't Blackshadow999**

**Saber**

**I think the boss was showing some new people around**

**Cynder**

**Yes I think I saw him recently. He was giving a tour to two new dragons I think**

**Saber**

**Well anyway, My Author does not own any of the Spyro characters nor franchise.**

**Cynder**

**He is borrowing our services and will not and cannot make money on it.**

**Oryha**

**We fictional characters on the other paw belong to our Author and if we are like anyone it is not intended to be offensive.**

**Saber**

**Thank you Ladies I don't think I could have put it better myself. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 11 New Faces

I found myself gaping at the sight of Warfang. I had guessed the city would be large from all the information I had heard, but this was more than I had expected. I had guessed the city would not be small since we're talking about a city for dragons. The difference in size between dragons and humans was noticeable but this did not account for this scale of difference. I was just that the city scale of the difference in size was … to say in one word, ridiculous. The gate alone had to be at least thirty meters high, maybe more. It was around eighteen meters wide and who knows how thick it was. That was just the front gate of the city, and that was around half way up the wall, if that. So it was not exactly surprising that my jaw dropped at the sight. I felt like an ant next to a huge house and that was putting it mildly.

I heard a snicker from an all too familiar source. I spun around and glared at Sparx. "There something funny about this you tiny fruit fly?"

Before I got an answer, the gate started to open. As I walked through with the group of dragons, I saw the size of the structures fit the scale of the walls and gate when it came to size. I however, did not get long to take in the sights.

For I heard a voice call out, "Spyro."

I turned to see a dragon with ebony black scales approaching. His underbelly and wing membranes were a dark gray. He also had two horns the slightly curved upwards at the ends. As he came closer I saw he had rather starting midnight blue eyes.

I heard a sigh from my left and glanced over at Sparx. "What's your problem I.C., other than you being yourself of course?"

"It's Seth."

_'Hhhhhuuuuuuh?' _I felt an eyebrow rise at the tone in Sparx's voice. There was dislike obviously, yet there was more. It sounded much like the tone of … I wouldn't say hatred really. It was more similar to the infuriating annoyance I had for Sparx's. I had never expected Sparx's to feel that way about anyone, .. except myself of course. I on the other hand wanted Sparx not to get along with me and went to great lengths to get that result. He was just one of the types of people I did not like. I looked once again at Sparx, who at the moment was looking at the black dragon. Then everything fell into place and it clicked. His reaction made perfect sense now.

"Ah ha, I get it now. You don't get along with him correct?"

I got a huff in response that I took to be a yes.

"Oi I see you still have this dragonfly with you. Do you still have any hearing left?"

This came from the black dragon. I felt a grin spread across my face at the comment. I was trying hard not to laugh. However I failed and burst out laughing. " .. Have any hearing …HA HA I have to remember that one for later use. It is pure gold insult and I like it."

The black dragon looked at me curiously, no doubt trying to figure out what I was. It was then as Sparx always seem to have the timing to do, that he put in his two cents.

"At least he doesn't come up with weird name like you ape boy."

I glared at him, so it was name calling was it? Well then name calling match it shall be he he he!

"If that is a challenge to come up with good fitting names for you, then I accept with pride. You foolish firefly, bring it on. You don't know what you are in for Flying Pyrite."

"Hairless ape."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue. "Really relentless rambler is that the best you can come up with? That one got old long ago you need to come up with more."

"You stupid idiot."

"Better, but still needs work, ya ghastly gossip much more."

By this time dragons were either moving on or watching Sparx and myself. Spyro was just hanging his head and Cynder was trying not to laugh. For Spyro and Cynder their reactions were normal now since Sparx and I seemed to do something like this on a daily basis now.

"You ugly grublin."

I thought for a second. I was not sure if that was exactly an insult. I had no idea what a grublin even was. But I assumed by the dirty look Sparx received from Spyro it was rather bad name to use.

"Well at least you trying different material now, you poor excuse for a flashlight."

"Ape runt."

"(Sigh) come on is that all you got, ya light bulb with wings?"

"Foolish forager."

"Oh now we're getting somewhere. Incessant Chatterbox, or would you prefer buffoon of a belcher? I know which I like better HA HA HA."

"Fried meat."

"Duct tape test subject."

"Cheetah bait."

"Fly fishing lure."

"Unlucky Fool."

"A Waiting Clay Pigeon."

"You two that's enough. Stop it."

We looked over to see Spyro, and he was not happy to say the least. I suppose it was getting a little out of hand so time to stop.

"If you say so Spyro."

"Alright fine."

Even though we had stopped name calling for the time being, we still glared at one another, dislike evident.

The black dragon was looking from me to Sparx. I couldn't tell if he was trying not to laugh or if it was something else. He looked around the same size as Spyro so I assumed that meant he was around the same age as well. Spyro noticed that we were studying each other and broke the silence.

"Oh Seth, this is Saber. He is what is called a human."

Seth looked confused at the second part of Spyro's statement.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you, but what is a hue-ma-and?"

I cleared my throat. "Well Seth, first it is pronounced 'Human'. Second a human is for lack of better understanding around here, is not an ape although we may look somewhat similar."

"And the name thing with Sparx?"

I sighed with the acceptance of unfortunate fact and truth. "That is my way of tolerating the annoying blabber mouth, .. I mean Sparx."

Seth then sighed in the same manner. "Yeah I can understand the tolerating the annoying blabber mouth part."

I looked at him with new found respect. For him to say that in that way, Sparx had to have put him through a lot. I had a feeling I was going to get along very well with Seth.

Spyro looked at the both of us worried. "Are you two okay?"

We both nodded in unison "Yes just think of that Stupid brother of yours."

Sparx looked at us and shook his head. "It was bad enough when Saber and Spyro started to say things at the same time. It is worse that you two are starting to do it. Jeeze that is all I need for you two to get on my case at the same time."

"Yeah don't need to hear that I.C. Now shoe fly you bothering not just me, but many of us."

Sparx grumbled and flew off to where he goes when he disappears. I shook my head at the annoying fly. I turned to face Spyro, Cynder and Seth.

"Well at least the fly is gone."

Seth nodded in agreement, "Yes thankfully he is."

Spyro frowned at us, "Why are you so mean to him?"

We looked at Spyro, then at one another. This was not going to be easy to say to Spyro.

"Spyro it is not like we hate Sparx or anything." Cynder was trying to be nice to Spyro.

"No it is just he is annoying." This came from Seth.

"I agree with Seth, not to mention he is also overbearing in getting his point across. He is asking for what we give him." If had to say it, why not say it bluntly.

I was not saying that Sparx was evil or anything. I had to admit that Spyro and he were an odd pair. Yet they seemed to complement each other in a way that I could not explain. Sparx was just one of those types that could be described as annoying in every way.

"I don't mean that is bad or anything. It is that poetic justice idea, or 'you reap what you sow'. Simply put when you annoy or taunt someone, you better expect to receive the consequences of that action."

Spyro sighed as a reply. I cracked a smile at him. "Spyro you are a good dragon. You have an odd brother yes. As much as I taunt him, it is a different form of showing I care in a way. So chin up it is okay."

Spyro nodded, "I guess you are right, my mom always said just be yourself it is the best any of us can be."

Seth stepped forward then and nodded in acknowledgement. "Spyro is right. No matter what you may look like just be yourself."

"Well if there is one thing I am good at, it is being myself."

Cynder came to Spyro's side and nuzzled him. "Sparx will be fine Spyro he always is."

She then kissed him. I rolled my eyes at this.

Seth shook his head. "By the eggs you hatched from Spyro and Cynder do you have to do that now?"

I nodded in total agreement. "Yes I thought I talked to you two about public displays of affection. Yet here you two are doing them in the middle of the street no less. Please pardon me while I go into an alley and throw up."

Scene Change

Spyro and Cynder had parted ways not to long after that conversation. They had asked me to be to the temple at the center of the city in a couple of hours. This left me and Seth together. We were walking down a street with shops of every kind.

There was silence between us and it was getting a little awkward. "So how long have you known Spyro?"

Seth looked at me. "Oh well it has been around two years now I think."

I thought about what he had just said. Two years would put that a little after Spyro and Cynder beat Malefor if I remember correctly. "I take it that you two are friends then yes?"

"Yes, I got to know Spyro well during the time of elemental training."

I was going to go out on a limb and guess the obvious and assume that that is the time dragons learn how to control their respective element. "What is you element if you don't mind me asking?"

"Shadow."

Yep that is what I figured. His black scales were kind of a dead giveaway to that.

"Hey how do you come up with those names for Sparx? They are so cool."

I looked at him surprised, he want to know how I came you with names for Sparx. I liked Seth the more time I spent with him. He obviously liked Sparx as much as I did. Meaning he dislike him a great deal. That was a BIG plus in my view. I thought about his request. Now that I thought about it I really could not say how I came up with the names for Sparx. They just popped up or just came to me in my head.

"Well Seth I really …"

I did not even get to finish answering his question when I felt the increasingly familiar tingle run down my spine. However there was now a new cold feeling in the air that I could not place.

Seth looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "Hey Saber are you …"

At that moment something hit my legs and it was freezing cold. I looked down to see both my legs encased in ice from a little below my knees all the way down.

"GOOD GOLLY THAT'S COLD."

I could not help but howl at this ice that was on my legs. No wonder it was cold, ice now encasing my legs. Now the question who or what put this ice here and most importantly why? I twisted around and scanned for the one who had shot ice at me.

"Seth are you okay? This ape did not hurt you did it?"

I turned and saw a blue dragoness at Seth's side. She had dark blue scales on her body. Her scale color did make here aqua green eyes more noticeable. Her underbelly and wing membranes were snow white. She also had two horns on the back of her head that curved downward slightly. I started working my way down on my observations. She had spikes that started at her horns and continued down her back. I looked to her tail as I had learned not to ignore a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade. Her tail blade looked much like a spearhead that was made out of an ice crystal. It was rather easy to see that see was the one who had hit me with ice. I sighed to myself. _'It is just one of those kind of days again isn't it?'_

I cleared my throat to get their attention and I started talking in a calm tone. "Excuse me there Miss, may I ask why you froze my legs? Then could you please undo the ice there as well my feet are getting rather cold, you know."

The dragoness turned to look at me with a mix of surprise and bravery. "It is odd how you can speak clearly ape, but that is not going to help you."

What is the hell?!

Seth turned to her. "Cyra, it is okay he is not …"

She interrupted him. "I got here as fast as I could when word of a hairless ape had gotten in."

Hairless ape … that information had better not be from a dragonfly that I know.

Seth looked confused. "Hairless ape, who told you that?"

"Sparx."

SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXX! When I get to you are going to pay for this one IC. You are so going to get it, that is a promise. I felt the heat growing in me. Without remembering what had started happening lately with strong emotions that I had, my feet got hotter and hotter. The ice began to melt quickly turning into water. Within thirty seconds my legs were free and dry form the ice like it had never been there. I then got ahold of myself and calmed down. _'I will be having a long talk with IC soon about this crap.'_

I took a deep breath and let it out and put my smile back on and looked at Seth. Seth at this moment was looking at me incredulously. I blinked, I had not expected this. "Seth what is the matter? You look like you seen a ghost or something."

"How did you do that?"

The dragoness Cyra was looking from me to Seth, then back to me. She then went wide eyed as well staring at my legs. I looked down to see the ice was gone.

"What are you talking about Seth?"

"I am talking about how you melted the ice with fire that came out of nowhere."

(!) Uh oh, I had forgotten I have yet to tell anyone about my discovery that I could control elements. At least two so far and I had a hunch that there would be more at some future point. Oh my where do I begin?

"Uh well … I really don't exactly know how I can do that. It just sort of happens when I get strong emotions going that's all. However, if you two could please not tell anyone else for the time being, it would be appreciated."

They simply nodded still with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sorry about before, I wasn't thinking very much at the time."

"Cyra don't beat yourself up about it. It was not your fault."

I could see Seth was trying to help, but by the look of shame on her face it wasn't helping.

"Cyra wasn't it?" She snapped back meeting my sight and nodded. "Look first of all this is certainly not the first time I've been mistaken for an ape, nor unfortunately do I feel it will be the last. I do not blame you, but if it makes you feel better I forgive for the ice boots. I really think we just got off on the wrong foot on this meeting, that's all."

She looked surprised at my comment her aqua green eyes shining.

"Let's try this again without the show. My name is Saber, it is nice to meet you."

"I am Cyra. It looks like you already know my friend Seth."

Seth's eyes did a funny U type motion in their sockets. I would hazard a guess that is an equivalent to an eye roll for a dragon.

"Yes Cyra he already knows me and we are getting along fine. You don't need to worry about me or Saber here as far as I know."

Seth looked at me questionably. I sighed, he had no idea what being around me is like.

"Trust me Seth you have absolutely no idea what being around me entails. Think about what it is like being around Spyro and then multiply that by ten on a good day, a hundred on a bad day."

"Oh it is you again."

I turned around and came face to face with a red dragoness.

"Oh my, hello again Flare, nice to see you again."

Cyra stared at me surprised once again. "Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes we have met rather recently in fact."

"He helped Spyro and Cynder save everyone a couple of days ago."

Flare giggled slightly. "I still have to say though I am surprised you stood up to Cynder."

I blushed with embarrassment at this reminder.

"Uh Flare you mind not bring that up please?"

Scene change

Seth and Cyra had showed me around for the time I had before Spyro had asked me to be at the temple. Both were happy to show me the way to the temple as well.

"So you actually faced Chief Prowless and with a straight face?"

I glanced at Cyra. "Uh yeah I did this morning."

Cyra sighed wistfully. I leaned over towards Seth to whisper him a question.

"Yo, what is the deal with Cyra?"

"'Deal with' what does that mean?"

"Sorry I meant why is she sighing at me getting into trouble?"

Seth smiled slightly. "Well Cyra is nice, but what you call trouble she would call adventure."

I nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"Well it is not like I hate traveling. It is just the fighting is not something I want to do. I am not a hero."

I gave Seth a once over. He had a big heart, he was kind and selfless. Those two qualities alone were rare, even more so together.

"Seth, if I gave you the impression that I like to hurt others than I am sorry. I do not like to hurt others at all if I don't have to. However I know that there are times that it is necessary to defend others from harm."

I smiles gently.

"Maybe."

"Absolutely Seth. The point of you not being a hero let me tell you something. Being a hero is not something that just is happens or is given to you, it is when you chose to do the right thing that you become a hero."

Seth looked like he was mulling over what I had said. It was then we reached the temple and I saw Spyro and Cynder by the entrance way.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder, We're here."

Spyro looked up saw me and came bounding over with Cynder close behind.

"Saber you made it, but what are Seth and Cyra doing here?"

Cyra seemed to come out of her thoughts and faced Spyro.

"I met up with Seth and he introduced me to Saber. He said he needed to come here to meet you. We showed him the way."

I looked at Cyra. I put on a straight face, but I was impressed. She told a convincing story that would not get anyone suspicious of anything that had transpired between the three of us.

I smiled at this as everyone turned to me. "I just am glad not everyone is wary of me."

Then out from the temple came four large dragons and two dragonesses. I gaped at the sheer size difference between them and Spyro and the others by me. I had to admit to myself I knew Spyro and the others were young still. But if this shows how much they still have to grow, Holy Crap! They are in for a massive growth spurt soon. I looked up at the Guardians. I don't think there was any other way I could look at them. They were huge compared to me. I looked to Spyro and then back to the Guardians.

".. And I thought you were a big one, Goodness."

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Wow thank you all for reading. I have been busy with life and my other story for a while but I cannot let this story die.**

**Saber**

**That is good to hear boss. By the way what is with the new dragon and dragoness in the office?**

**Blackshadow999**

**If you are referring to Seth and Cyra they are new characters that will be working with use here. They were given to the office from a fan of this story.**

**Saber **

**Which one?**

**Blackshadow999**

**It was ArcticDragon Rider.**

**Saber**

**Okay boss, since you say it is good. One other question.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well I guess I have time for one more, so what?**

**Saber**

**Well I noticed I have not seen Sparx lately, not that I am complaining just wondering if you knew where he was?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that, he is …. Preforming a particular task for me at this time, bwahahah.**

**Scream sounds for elsewhere**

**Saber**

**(!) You didn't.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Did what?**

**Saber**

**You know boss, you can be quite the sadist **

**Blackshadow999**

**I have no idea what you are talking about. I am merely teaching Sparx the consequences of complaining or talking back to me.**

**Saber**

**For the record I would not wish that treatment on anyone, not even Sparx.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Dooly noted.**


	12. 12 A Taste of City Life

**Spyro**

**Hey Saber have you seen Sparx?**

**Saber**

**(!) Uh … well Spyro I think he was doing something for my author recently he he.**

**Spyro**

**Like what?**

**Saber**

**(SHIVER) I really could not say.**

**Spyro leaves**

**Saber**

**(sigh) I really don't want to do this to him, but it is better he does not know.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Know what Saber?**

**Saber**

**(!) Oh hey boss. I didn't know you were there.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Indeed so what is better that Spyro not know?**

**Saber **

**Well boss he was asking about Sparx.**

**Blacksadow999**

**Okay what is the problem?**

**Saber **

**I don't like to lie to Spyro.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I don't recall telling you to lie to him.**

**Saber**

**No you just said not tell him the truth which is the same thing in the long run. Then there is the particular method you used on Sparx that … is not nice.**

**Blackshadow999**

**What method that is not nice are you referring to?**

**Saber**

**(Shiver) the R.F.P.M. method.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh yes, you mean the Ripping Friend Pain Machine method. I have become somewhat fond of that one lately. Although I must say I am surprised you knew, how might I ask?**

**Saber **

**Let's just say that the screams for that method are unique and are hard to mistake.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Hmm you know I never really noticed. I am normally too busy enjoying the causing of pain.**

**Saber**

**Yeah maybe you should get some counseling for that, but back to the subject shouldn't you get to the intro boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh good golly you're right. I am sorry for that tirade. I do not own any of the Spyro characters or franchise. I only own my fictional characters and my writing muse. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 12 "A Taste of City Life"

"Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you have returned safely."

This came from the green dragon guardian. I wondered if he was the one in charge, it is likely. Now that I thought about it I have no idea if the dragons have a government system or _hierarchy of some sort. If they did have a government system, what is it like? If it is more a hierarchy then who is the one on the top? I was brought out of my contemplation by the black dragoness asking a question._

_"So who is this that you have brought with you? It is a very unusual creature; I have never seen anything exactly like it."_

_Well at least she didn't call me an ape. That is a first for me here. I'll take the niceties where I can get them._

"Spectra that's rude to call someone or something unusual. I believe different is the correct term."

I looked to the blue dragon who had spoken. I guess he was trying to be nicer by saying different instead of unusual. However, I have been called far worse. It is nice to at least know that there are some dragons that try to be nice. I guess this proves that even with dragons there are all different types.

"Yet Spectra is right of course Cyril. Why this creature is amazing, stupendous, fascinating .."

Oh Boy and here I thought there was no one who could come close to out talking Sparx. It appears unfortunately I was quite wrong. What every deity is listening to me now, help my sanity to stay intact please.

"Enough Volteer, there are more important things to discuss here."

Yeah I do believe the green dragon would be the leader of this bunch. (Sigh) What is this here, some type of committee or a peanut gallery? I mean come on do they have to talk about me like I'm not here, even though I am.

Well I have got some good bits of information thus far from listening to them. First three names of this bunch so I know half of them now. Second I now know who the head honcho is. That was important information to have. I've found for things to go more smoothly, when you know who is in charge.

I leaned over to where Spyro was and started to whisper to him. "Hey Spyro, tell me are they always like this or is this some sort of special occasion?"

I pointed to the guardians as I said this to imply to whom I was referring to. Spyro winced slightly and that was more than enough to answer my question. This was the norm here at least. This situation was beginning to try my patience. It was not as much as Sparx does on a regular basis, but still this was starting to ware on me.

I decided it would most likely be better if I spoke up for myself. "Hey, Excuse me down here all of you."

I have a voice that can be heard when I have a reason to be. That was shown when my speaking got all of the Guardians' attention and they all looked down at me.

I cleared my throat. "Now that I have your attention, maybe I can clear some things up. I have no doubt that your discussion on me is very interesting, but it is getting awkward for more than just me I would think."

For once out of the many time I had wished for Sparx not to be present, he was nowhere to be found. Thank goodness. I was glad since my nerves were rather shot at this point from the recent events. I had not, have not and would not need his two cents.

I looked the guardians over once more. First there was the quote "leader" unquote, the green dragon. I assumed by the color his element was earth. I could already hear the authority he had in his voice. (_a/n I will not describe Terrador, Volteer or Cyril as I assume you all know what they look like, if not pm me or review and say so_). Next was the blue dragon 'Cyril'. He talked kind of like an Englishman in my opinion. By what I had heard and seen he was the logical one of the bunch. If that was true he and I would probably get along rather well.

I moved on the next one in the group which happened to be a red dragoness. I guessed the obvious that her element would be fire. She had yellow orange eyes and looked much like Cynder in figure, just bigger than Cynder. Her scales were a rose red. Her underbelly and wing membranes were a golden yellow color. She had three horns on her head, two on the sides and the third on the top of her head. The two on the sides of her head were where a human had ears and faced to the back at nearly horizontal of her head. They also curved inward slightly as they went back. The one on the top of her head was like the other two in the fact that it face behind. However, it was more like a spike, straight as a line. Her tail blade appeared to be made of three triangular blades that touched each other by the top tip to the bottom right tip of the next blade. She seemed nice enough from what I had seen. At least she didn't seem to think anything bad about me, as she studied me.

Next up in this guardian brigade was they yellow dragon Volteer. If he was anywhere near talkative as Sparx then I would have to learn to avoid him very quick. Not to say I hate talking or anything. It is just a conversation by an understood definition requires two people exchanging words and information, not one talking non-stop. Sparx proved the reason that was true very quick for me.

The black dragoness, Spectra stuck out slightly from the rest in several different ways. First her scales were as black as the night sky. Her underbelly and wing membranes were a deep royal blue. Her eyes were crimson which huge contrasts from her scale colors were. She had horns on the sides of the crown of her head. Although they were not white or another color that matched with their scales like most dragons that I had seen would have. The two horns she did have were a little darker than the color of granite. Her horns curved in a semicircular way to the back. Her tail blade was different in a way I had a way that was really weird. It looked like a short sword that was covered in black smoke that flowed like a liquid over the whole blade. She seemed more curious about me than wary of me. That was a better position than the ladder idea.

The last one of the group was the one I could read the least. I have always had the skill and an incredible knack of reading people and their body language. Dragons had very similar signs from body language as humans I had noticed. Yet this grey dragon was either very good at not showing body language or I just could not see any that I could read. The grey dragon had scales of a slat grey. His underbelly and wing membranes were an off white. His eyes were a cyan blue and seemed to study me intently. His tale blade was much like Japanese Sodegarami. With two curved blades on the outside and one center blade it was something I would like to avoid coming in contact with. (_A/n if you need a picture to know what I mean look __Sodegarami on Wikipedia to see a picture it is the middle one_). He was the first dragon with the wind element other than Cynder I had been around, so I didn't know what to think.

I focused back to the matter at hand. "Now I am not some strange creature or a form of an ape. I am a human being. That is different than anything that you have probably seen."

There was silence as response to my explanation. So, I assumed that I should continue. "Although I can't tell you how I ended up in the 'Dragon Realm' I think Spyro called it. I don't know how to get back to where I am supposed to be or even if it is possible. So if it is okay with all involved I was hoping to stay here for a while till thing become clearer."

There was still mostly silence hanging in the air. It was then when I heard a snicker that turned into a laugh. I turned to see Spectra the black dragoness laughing at I would guess what I said.

"Whatever this one is I like him. He is very amusing."

Well I guess that can work for the moment. Like the saying goes 'when you have lemons, make lemonade'. I decided to roll with this and see where it would go and hope it would not blow up in my face.

I took a bow as if I had meant this as a performance. "Thank you for your kindness my dear lady. I have a good amount of acts I can perform if you wish for more."

I then saw that the green dragon was glaring in a manner I had gotten from the Master before and knew it meant that it was time to be serious. "However it will have to wait for another time perhaps ma'am." I turned to the green dragon, "I meant what I said I don't know how I got here or how I can get back to where I was if it is possible."

"It is not that we do not believe you."

"Come now Terrador he doesn't seem to be a bad chap. Why not?"

This came from the blue dragon Cyril. Was this going to come down to some sort of vote or something of the like? Well I had at least two out of six votes that would be in my favor from the start.

"It sounds like it would be fine. He looks like the good sort."

That was form the red dragoness. This was looking even more promising for me, three votes on my side. I just needed one more then I would be okay I think. That is if dragons go on majority votes, which I hoped they did at this point. Terrador would be one I very much doubt I could sway. He was obviously stubborn and that was something I was unfortunately familiar with and was not very good at dealing with. Funny as it is since I was rather stubborn myself, but that was how it worked. Maybe I could convince Volteer to help me somehow. The grey dragon was still one I could not get a feel for at all. It was weird, I could normally get something on everyone, but not on this one.

It was then my stomach gave a loud rumble and I remembered it had been a good deal of time since breakfast. I had a full day so far. What with the misunderstanding with the cats and that vision. I still could not get that vision out of my mind. It had not been a dream. It felt much more real than that. What it had been or what it meant I could not begin to guess. I shook my head to clear it and focused at the point that I could understand without difficulty. I was hungry and the best way to change that was to eat. Besides it was afternoon meaning it was time for lunch. Ah simple logic at its best.

"Hey" The guardians looked down at me again. "You can keep talking about me as long as you want. I just have one thing to say at this time and that is where does one go to get some food around here? I am hungry and it is time for lunch anyways."

I looked to Spyro for help. He looked at me about to say something when his stomach growled. It would seem he had the same problem to solve as I did.

"Well the meal hall it this way."

Spyro bowed to the guardians and started down the steps from the temple. I thought that I might as well follow suit and so I bowed to the guardians and followed Spyro.

[[[[[Scene Change]]]]]

Warfang itself of what I had seen was built on three tears with the outer wall coming up to the level of the second tear. The dragon temple was built on the highest tear along with living quarters for the dragons I assumed were training. The meal hall was a building on the second tear, but very close to the third. The building itself was not small and could I would guess house a good number of dragons at a time.

Spyro, Cynder, Seth, Cyra and I entered the hall which was already busy with many dragons eating. It seemed we were not the only ones that were hungry at this time.

After we had all gotten food Seth spotted a plateau for us to eat at. It appeared that dragons see little need for chairs when they eat. I guess it makes sense since they have four legs to work with where I have two arms and two legs instead. I however was not complaining with food in hand, I would make due with a discomfort or two.

It was at that time however, that my bad luck decided to make an appearance. It came in the form of a group of dragons coming into my peripheral vision. They were at the moment making their way towards us and they didn't look friendly to me.

"Hey who let this weird ape in here?"

I sighed and shook my head in annoyance. I put down the tray of food I was carrying. It was not the insult that I had a problem with it was the tone of superiority that irked me. This dragon was turning out to be a prime example of a bully. I had not had to deal with this kind of crap for a long while for good reason. The leader of the group a yellow dragon looked at me then at Spyro.

"Listen Purple you shouldn't be around this freak ape. It is not good for you."

'_Oh hell, I had forgotten how freaking annoying this can be. Well the usual should work in this just as it has before.' _I had more than my fair share of bullies back in school, at least at first. I came up with some rather effective methods that got them to give me a wide birth afterwards. I saw they were not paying attention to me. That was their first mistake. So, I stepped back so I stood slightly behind them. I had grabbed one of the trays that were for holding food and placed the said tray right behind the right hind leg of the yellow dragon. I had learned a long while ago how to move without anyone hearing or noticing me. I slid back to where I had stood when this had started as if I had always been there. I had picked up my tray and sat at the 'table' that Seth had pointed out. I noticed Seth looking at me a little strangely along with Cyra. I sat Indian style at the table. I did this all calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary so that I would not attract attention. While I all the while listening for the sound I knew was coming.

I was not disappointed. Around five seconds later there came a sound of sliding metal and then a crash. I could not help, but smile in satisfaction at my work. That yellow dragon had slipped on the tray I place so that he would and he landed on his back. He was embarrassed as I had aimed for with my plan. It served him right. He had acted so superior and had flaunted that point. I had seen the type before. The kind who impresses upon others that it is good fortune that everyone breathes the same air as them and so on. I merely showed him the truth of the real world. I had put many bullies in their place by these kinds of methods. Although the said bullies could never prove that I was the one who had done the deed. Once they knew I had, they began to give me space and avoid me. It was not fool proof exactly. Some bullies took a few experiences to get the message. But it was very effective at getting the desired result.

I was not trying to be mean or anything. I was just unable to stand by and watch bullies get their way at the expense of others. I just had a creative way to put them in their place without getting caught.

I glanced over my shoulder at Spyro. "Hey Spyro you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat. Ignore the interruption it is not worth it, just sit down and eat."

I got out my switch blade and started eating as the other sat at the table with me. Seth was on my right and Spyro on my left. I felt Seth still looking at me and so put down my utensils and looked over to my right. "What's the matter Seth, something on your mind?"

"Well … why did you do that? Those dragons will come after you because of that."

"You assume that they will figure out it was me in the first place. They see me as a dumb ape freak as I believe they put it. It is a classic case of superiority complex; look down on others to make yourself feel better. I just have a problem with that kind and so put them in their place. If on the off chance they do and as you say come after me, then let them. They will find I was being courteous and very nicely mannered today. There has been many a bully that has tried to get back at me and all have failed. So I don't see how they will be any different."

[[[[[Scene change]]]]]

After the meal the five of us went back to the temple. The day had been going very nicely so far. Unfortunately it was at the temple that changed. We were in sight of the temple when I suddenly had a shiver run down my spine and the vein on my forehead started to pulse. This horrible sick feeling running through me, the vein on my forehead pulsing like this it is all too familiar. There is only one who can trigger this feeling. That one can be said in one word namely 'Sparx'. I looked ahead and just as my newly developing instincts had predicted was Sparx at the temple waiting for us.

I heard Seth sigh to my left as I had no doubt he spotted Sparx as well. "Oh this is just wonderful …"

"Finally I found you all, you left me behind."

I swear whenever he opens his mouth there comes nothing, but trouble. "As I recall you persistent pest, you left us all on your own. So don't accuse us of leaving you IC."

"I can agree with that."

That came from Seth.

We all started to walk towards the temple and all the way Sparx jabbered on.

The inside of the temple we preceded down the main hallway. We eventually came to a large door and inside were the guardians. I had a feeling this was going to be long and tedious.

When we were all seated I looked around at the guardians to gage their reaction. The blue dragon Cyril was the farthest to the left was calm and looked like this was nothing to worry about. That was at least encouraging to start with. The next one was the red dragoness. She showed her fangs in what I guess could be a smile for a dragon. At least that is what I hope that was, those fangs were fairly long and I assumed sharp as well. I have not gotten close enough to find out if dragon fangs are sharp or not and I have no intention to do so anytime soon. In the middle was the green dragon 'Terrador'. His face was blank as I looked at him. I hoped that meant he was willing to give me a chance.

To the right of Terrador was the black dragoness Spectra. She had a look of bemusement on her face. That was a good sign; she seemed to have taken a liking to me at our last meeting. I was hopeful so far. Then there was Volteer to the right of Spectra. I really did not know how much of a talker he was, I just hoped it wasn't anywhere near as much as Sparx. I don't think my sanity would be able to survive that. It was bad enough with Sparx. I really did not need another talker like him. The farthest to the right was the grey dragon. He was the one other than Terrador that I really could not say what he thought about me.

"Well then let us begin" said Terrador. "I am Terrador."

"I am Cyril."

"I am Solara."

"I am Spectra."

"I am Volteer."

"I am Huron."

-After the meeting-

Night had fallen by the time we had gotten out of the meeting with the guardians. Spyro, Cynder, Seth, Cyra and I left the room with the guardians. Sparx was chatting up a storm, but I really don't count him as a part of the group at the moment. He was the comic relief and I don't see that changing any time soon.

The others were chatting among themselves about the meeting with the guardians. I was just glad to be out of that room. The guardians had asked question after question for hours. They asked about everything from what kind of family I had to what the world was like in general. Some of the questions were easier to answer than others and there were those I had to kindly refuse to answer. I was not keeping secrets; it was just there were subjects that I did not like to talk about such as my 'family'. I don't know if dragons would understand my situation. Whether it was my uncle and the relationship I had with him. Answering the questions of the guardian was in my opinion was worse than the time I had to appear before the school board. I mean it had been for something I had not started, yet I cannot deny that I certainly finished it. Now that I think back on that I just am surprised I was not expelled or at least suspended. It had resulted in four bullies ending up in the hospital. However, that is a story for another time.

As we headed down the hall we were currently in I started to take note that dragons we going into the rooms that branched off this hallway. The rooms must be sleeping quarters if I hazard a guess. I guess the majority of dragons and dragonesses sleep at the temple. It could explain why the temple was so large.

Spyro was in the lead of our group followed closely by Cynder. Seth was on my left and Cyra was to my right. I glanced up to see Sparx was still hovering and chattering. I often wonder does he know that most of us stop listening to him long ago. We continued our way for around two minutes and then we turned down a corridor on the right. At the end of the corridor there were five doors to rooms for us all.

It had been a long day and I was tired from all that had happened. I looked again at Spyro and Cynder seeing they were as good as glued together. I had a bad feeling that if I kept quiet about what I thought at this point I would regret it the whole night. I unfortunately did not have any earplugs with me. So I spoke up.

"Hey all."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I need to say some things while we are all together. For a lack of better words for it ground rules."

I cleared my throat and turned to Sparx first. "Rule number one! I.C. You DO NOT enter my room for any reason period. There is no room for argument on that. A rule I recommend you follow strictly. I warn you there will be consequences should you fail to do so. I can assure you will not like them. So don't go crying to Spyro if you get into trouble."

I took a deep breath and turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, I have an impression or you can call it intuition if you like. That though you might start out in two separate rooms, you will certainly end out in the same one before come morning. I would say most likely in the same bed no doubt. I have no problem with that since we are not in public. So my point that I am getting at is this. If you are going to go at it, please just keep in mind that there are others trying to sleep. So just keep it down if you would. I really do not want to listen to you two mating. It just does not interest me in the slightest."

I could see a faint blush on Spyro's face. His purple scales hid red fairly well I guess. Cynder on the other hand was a different story. Her black scales did nothing to that effect. In fact her scales seemed to enhance the blush. The red was clear on her cheeks, that was for sure. Cyra burst out laughing at their embarrassment. Seth looked at me curiously.

"How do you do that?"

I looked over at him. "Huh, do what?"

"Know what others are thinking."

It dawned on me what Seth was talking about now. He was referring to my ability to read people.

"Well it does not have to do with knowing what another is thinking. It is more reading the signs that are presented usually in the form of body language. I have found that body language is pretty much the same between humans and dragons. I just happen to be very good at reading those signs."

Seth gave me a blank stare.

"Well … for this instance I observed that Spyro and Cynder were sticking very close to one another as they have been the whole day I don't doubt. I also guess that this is one of the few times Sparx does not get between them."

"You got all that from just watching?"

"A good portion of it, intuition tends to make up the rest. However you would be surprised how often I am right."

"What is into-wish-son?"

I smiled at this. I know Seth is trying to say what I do right, but it is quite funny how some sounds on the pronunciation come out. Maybe it had something to do with a dragon's tongue.

"Intuition is … well the best way I can put it is more going on a hunch or what I get off the observations I have and roll with it."

I said this as I went through the door in the center. "Good night everyone I'm turning in."

===Seth's POV===

I watched as Saber closed the door behind him. He was definitely not an ape, by the Chronicler's horns. I still did not understand a lot of what he said. He talked in a fashion I have never heard before. Although it was clearer than the apes' speech it was still different. Then there were all the odd sounding and unknown words he uses. I looked over at Spyro and Cynder to see they were still blushing from what Saber had said. I smiled at their reaction. Saber had certainly gotten it right spot on as the moles would say. They did tend to end out in the same room by the morning most of the time. I had to agree with Saber though it was time to get some sleep. I went through the door right of the center one that Saber had gone into. Closing the door behind me with a flick of my tail, I went to the bed and lay there thinking over the day's events.

I thought back to the meeting with the guardians. It was rare for dragons to meet with multiple guardians let alone all current six especially with them as busy as they are. I mean with Spyro and Cynder I understand. They were unique in ways the rest of us were not. Spyro was a rare purple dragon and Cynder was a black dragoness that could use multiple elements. Then with all those two have done in their lives so far, it was no wonder why. By the egg I hatched from wished I could do something amazing like them. The guardians have been looking for two more dragons or dragoness to fill the position of poison and fear element guardians as of late. No one had been chosen yet, but then there were few adults yet with those two elements. I mean Spectra is the oldest dragoness with the shadow element, yet she is not that old. I guess I am thinking too much about all this.

I was interested on some of the questions that the guardians had asked Saber. The world he came from sounded so different from the Dragon Realm. Saber talked about structures made out of stone that went high into the sky that you could not see the top. Then the small boxes that had the ability to talk to someone that was not in the same room. I think he called a Pho-no or something. It all sounded like magic to me.

Hearing all of that makes me wonder how he got here. I know Saber said that he does not know how he got here. The other question is why is he here? I have seen enough in my life to know that everything happens for a reason, even if that reason is known only by the ancestors.

I am just glad he is my friend. He likes Sparx as much as I do. It is wonderful to have someone who understands how annoying Sparx is, even if he is not a dragon.

I remember Saber talking about his journey to get here. The parts I had heard were hard to believe. Maybe Spyro could tell me more tomorrow. I hope I could ask Spyro for some more detail on that. Yet who but the ancestors knew what tomorrow would bring. I guess there is no use worrying about it.

My head sank to the pillow as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Thank you all for your support. It does help me have the motivation to keep this going. I do not know when the next chapter will be done. Lately my life is chaos between school and work it is nuts. So we shall see. If you have any ideas you would like to see or just think would be funny write a review or PM me.**


	13. 13 Solving One Problem Only Seems to

**Blackshadow999**

**Hey everyone I (sound of many guns clicking ammo into place) Crap! WHAAAA!**

**Gun fire commences **

**(Blackshadow999 jumps behind desk and over turns said desk)**

**Blackshadow999**

**HOLD YOU FIRE!**

**Gun fire continues**

**Blackshadow999**

**My friends say I am an idiot to keep guns and other weapons in my desk, but this is one of the reasons why. (grabs a concussion grenade from a draw and a AK47 from another)**

**Concussion grenade thrown and seconds after explodes**

**Blackshadow999**

**(fires some rounds from the AK47) I SAID HOLD YOUR GOSH DARN FIRE DANG IT! I know that some of you are a tad bit mad for me taking so long for this chapter. I apologies for that. Now everyone put your pistols, assault rifles and shotguns down. Let us be civil about this and give me a chance to explain.**

**Sound of guns hitting the floor**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huff huff Thanks. Once again I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter done and posted. My life has been hell for a while and is starting to get somewhat better. The people in this office *cough Sparx cough* have been asking for time off and that is always problematic for time constraint. I will be cracking the whip in future. ****Anyway I do not own any of the Spyro Characters or the franchise. I do own my fictional Characters and if they remind you of someone it is not meant to offend anyone. Now everybody take you guns and get out of this office before I get out my Black Widow sniper rifle please.**

**The crowd leaves with guns**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Oh Man! Who is going to clean up my office now it is a mess? I need to tell security to be more attentive on their checks and to add some metal detectors. (Sigh)**

Chapter 13 Solving One Problem Only Seems to Bring More

I woke up slowly the next morning as the sunlight came through the window. I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the sleep. I was then I noticed that the room was a bit different than it was last night when I got in. There was a single vertical line along the far wall. I blinked not sure if I was seeing things due to still waking up or if I was really seeing it. As the line did not disappear I took that to mean it was real. My mind was becoming clearer now that I was more awake and so processing more clearly. I now recognized the line as a length of fishing line however it was not one line but two lines that were so close that they looked like one line. It was the same kind that I had a reel of in my pack, for emergency of course mind you. I noted that the fishing line was tied to the left end bed post. I followed the line as it ran from there to the torch bracket on the wall to my left. It was wrapped around in such a way that the bracket acted as a pulley. My mouth opened on its own as I looked at the sight I was observing. From there the line continued upwards to a hook that I would guess was for hanging something. Although there was nothing there right now, but in this instance was used as another pulley of sorts. The next object in this apparatus as this was becoming was the ceiling torch fixture and the line ran through that using the fixture as a support. I craned my neck as I continued to follow the line from the ceiling fixture. The two lines split shortly after the ceiling bracket, one went to the torch bracket on the left of the door and the other went to the right bracket.

My gaze came to a halt at the sight that I was not really expecting yet I was not surprised to see at the same time. It took me a second to take in what I found between the two brackets by the door. I should have known that this was coming. There bound with duct tape from mouth to bottom was none other than the biggest annoyance in my life lately. The one who was the bane of my sanity, and mental faculties, the one that oh so rarely listens to what others says. Yes Sparx the dragonfly. He seemed to be out cold or maybe just sleeping. With Sparx I can never tell if he was faking or if he was serious with what he does. The two lines of fishing line were tied tightly to the loops in the duct tape on either side. These held duct tape that bound Sparx in place between the brackets. I just stared for the moment. I didn't know whether to be mad at Sparx for breaking the rule I set down or to laugh at him for what had happened as the result of him breaking the said rule.

I had to admit to myself I was very surprised at the apparatus that had been conceived here. I have been told by some friend of mine at the dojo that I do very 'odd' things in my sleep. I thought that they were saying I talked in my sleep and said weird things or something like that. However, one time my said friends recorded what kind of things I do and I found out that when they said 'odd', they were being nice about it for it was an understatement quite literally that I do really odd things when I am asleep. It is probably the reason I have a lock on my door at my uncle's house, for the reasons of survival of him and me. The apparatus in the room that had been constructed was a prime example of the said point. Yes I have no doubt I built it while I slept, every piece of it in fact. Yet I can recall doing absolutely none of the planning, if there was any or the building thereof. My subconscious is a rather interesting thing in a few ways that's for sure. That was especially true when my subconscious was left to its own devices as it often was.

I came out of my thoughts to see Sparx awake and most likely trying to understand what was going on. I sighed at the futile attempt that Sparx was putting up and smiled. If I had built it, good luck getting out of it sucker. I was extremely good at building traps whether awake or asleep. It was a skill I had acquired over the years.

"You know, saying I told you so … just doesn't quiet say it."

Sparx just glared at me in response. I shook my head. "I believe my exact words were and I quote, 'I warn you there will be consequences should you fail to do so. I can assure you will not like them. So don't go crying to Spyro if you get into trouble.' End quote. So don't blame me for this. Although, I kind of like you in this position. It feels rather satisfying to see you pay the price for not listening for once. If only I had a video camera to record this moment for the times I need a pick-me-up."

I swung my feet around and placed them on the floor and stretched. I had not had as good a night sleep as I did the last night in a long while, certainly not in the Dragon Realm. I took a deep breath and let it out and looked back to Sparx struggle with a smile. _'What better way to start the day, than to teach Sparx a valuable lesson_.' I thought to myself.

I stood up and went to the end of the bed where the two length of fishing line were tied. "Sparx let this be a lesson to you. It is wise to listen to me now and then, please do keep that in mind."

I undid the knot and the fishing lines lost their tension and Sparx dropped to the floor with an audible thump. I walked to the door grabbing my pack on my way. I stopped for a second at the door and looked down at Sparx.

"I would wish you good luck on getting out of that, yet I would like a quiet morning for a change. So I will not wish you luck nor help you at this time, see you later ha ha ha."

I stepped over Sparx who was still bound in duct tape and exited the room.

I wondered through the halls of the temple. I was partially exploring and partially just wondering for the hell of it as I do sometimes. As I saw no other dragons or dragonesses while I walked I assumed that it was still a tad early in the morning. Then again I had always been an early riser. The first up is the first to train and tends to get the best equipment and less distraction. I had learned that lesson a long time ago at the dojo from watching the older students. After I had wonder a while I found some stairs going down to the floor below and took them. I had to say this temple was very large. I had been wondering the halls of it for at least an hour and that was only one floor.

As I continued to walk I came across a door slightly ajar and looked in. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight that I found. It was like I was a kid on Christmas morning. The room itself was huge. It had to be for training with the array of equipment in the room. There was everything from sparing areas to practice dummies for targets, to even an obstacle course of sorts. Now this is what I am talking about, finally a room I knew the function and am more than happy to put to good use. It was as close to home as I was likely to get for the time being. As I spent a great deal of time at a dojo and so considered it home, this was similar. The bonus here was since it was just me so I use all of this equipment and the whole room to my heart's content. I could also try to hone the two elements I was able to control at this time. I put my pack down and begun to stretch for the work out I would do this morning.

After the through warm up I grabbed Yubashiri and drew the blade. I took a deep breath and settled into the Chūdan-no-kamae stance. My blade at a 45 degree angle in front of me my feet set shoulder width apart. It was a good stance that I could switch from defense to offense or vice versa quickly and effectively. I focused and cleared my mind as I had a habit of when I started to practice and train. I started with the basics as I normally did like downward swings and diagonal cuts. After going through the forms I was satisfied with the work and so I came back to the Chūdan-no-kamae stance.

I tried to think on how I got the elements of fire and electricity to come out. Fire was rather easy to summon or work with. All I had to do was thinking of Sparx pushing my buttons more than he normally does. Now I will admit that Sparx has a way that I cannot explain or fathom to get under my skin like no other. So for him to push my patients past my tolerance point is not hard for him. I can say that from growing experience now. That was how fire came to me before so it should happen again. At least that would be how logic would dictate. So I thought about how Sparx had pushed my buttons Yesterday afternoon and the familiar boiling anger came to my mind. The fire came at the same time with a quiet roar. It encompassed Yubashiri making it as a blade of fire. I was once again thankful that Yubashiri was made of Carbon Steel, since the metal had no problem heat. So Yubashiri would not melt from the fire nor lose its strength or sharpness. I rushed over to one of the dummies I had set up and hit it with a horizontal slice. The cut was fluid and easy with no resistance. With the fire that was around Yubashiri I could cut through with ease like a hot knife through butter. The dummy was cut in half and the top half fell to the floor. I calmed down and cleared my mind and the fire around Yubashiri disappeared as well. This seemed simple and rather straight forward. When I felt heated anger then fire responded to me.

Electricity was a little harder for it was not anger, but something different. I tried to think to remember how it felt when electricity had run through me. That guy Asreyel had been not just dodging the questions I had been asking, he had plain not answered me and to add insult to injury he said my questions had been foolish. It had been extremely annoying, I recall that clearly. I look down to see Yubashiri was now covered in arcing bolts of electricity. Yubashiri's guard thankfully blocked the electricity from transferring to me, as it was made of a metal that did not conduct electricity. I raised my blade then, made a downward swing of my blade. A bolt of electricity ran along the floor and shot to the bottom half of the dummy and it flew at the wall. Okay electricity reacts to extreme annoyance check. I would have to be careful on handling elements as this idea was proving. Elements did thing that the wielder did not always intend. Yet now I was getting to understand how the elements would react to me to an extent. I recall something my master would often tell me, 'Base emotions are powerful yet they lack focus, disciple and control. One must delve deep to find the true feeling that is there. When that is found then will power comes that you can't imagine.' So anger and annoyance are only the first step on manipulating the elements. That means I have a long way to go surely.

I had been practicing using the two elements for a little over an hour when I heard the first stirrings other than my own that morning. I decided to call it good on practicing using elements for the moment and sheathed Yubashiri. I thought it best that Seth and Cyra be the only one to know that I could control elements for the time being. My life was more than complicated enough for now. Besides, there is a lot I can still do in here other than element manipulation. I have learned that I can be very good with the skill of improvisation when I have good motivation.

I went to the far side of the room where the equipment that was not in use was stored to see what I could work with. It was then I noticed a group of twelve poles that were around nine to ten inches in diameter and a little over six feet in height. An idea came to mind that involved the said poles. So I moved all twelve poles, not at the same time of course. I got them set in an area of about eight feet by six feet so that there was about two feet between each pole. I also set a platform by the pole so that I could get on top of them for the exercise I had in mind. Now with the set up done I climbed on the box that I was using for a platform. I then got to the top of one of the outside pole of the rectangular set up. There was barely enough room on the top of the pole for half of both of my feet to be on as I stood. However the point of this exercise was controlled fluid movement and balance, mostly balance though. I took a deep breath and made a little hop so that I was standing completely on my right foot. I then began my martial arts training regimen. I did kicks and threw strikes with my hands. I moved from pole to pole while I went through the motions, maintaining my balance as I went. I never missed a step. That was from the near thirteen years I had been training in martial arts.

I heard voices outside the room followed by the door opening. That however did not disrupt my focus. I prided myself and rightfully so on being calm and focused to the point that it was hard to phase me. I have developed a very strong mental focus while training.

"My, you are up certainly early."

I landed on a pole top on my left foot and held my balance. I didn't move a muscle, so that I could pause and not fall. I had heard that voice yesterday. I looked over to the speaker. It was Spectra the Shadow Guardian along with Seth next to her. Seth was looking at me wide eyed and jaw dropped. I smiled at them both.

"Well, yes I am up at a time that some might consider early. Yet I am usually up early by force of habit. I would think it is most likely due from getting up around dawn every day for years. I could be wrong, but that is my guess."

Spectra chuckled at my explanation. "Is that so?"

I nodded slowly in response to Spectra's question. I had noticed Seth who was still wore the same slack jawed expression. "Seth unless that is some kind of jaw exercise to prepare for breakfast that I don't know about, then I recommend you close your jaw post haste. You look like a slack jawed idiot. I would rather not that Sparx gain competition in the idiot department, no personal insult intended."

At the mention of Sparx and what I had said Seth immediately closed his jaw to gain a confused look. He seemed to get the confused expression at times when I talked with him.

"What do you mean poe-sta hay-st and what is a slack jawed idiot?"

I blinked at the question. I keep forgetting that the human language and the draconic language may be similar in several ways. However the draconic language did not as I was discovering have slang as English does. The other difference I was noticing was that where English is a language is one that relies on inference where the draconic language is one of blunt meaning.

"Well, a slack jawed idiot would be someone who gawks at things in an obvious manner. As for the term 'post haste' for all intents and purposes means immediately."

Seth looked like he was thinking on what I had said. I thought it was a good time to change the subject. I hopped over to the next pole then down to the box then to the ground to be on a closer level to Seth at least since Spectra was a good deal larger than Seth.

"So what are you two doing together this early in the morning, if you don't mind me asking?"

Seth looked away in embarrassment. Spectra giggled at Seth's reaction then faced me.

"We often spend the early mornings walking together. One of the few times we get to spend together in the day."

I nodded in understanding, starting to get the point that Spectra was saying and Seth was embarrassed about. Now what was confusing me was why Seth was embarrassed to say the relationship between him and Spectra. It was rather obvious to me now.

"Okay, so siblings spending quality time together, that's cool."

Seth whipped back to me surprised at my statement.

"Wait how do you know that …"

"You and Spectra are brother and sister? Well perhaps it may be the many resemblances you two share from your sires. It could be the way you act around Spectra. Then again it could also be the way she treats you like a younger brother. I don't know, take your pick."

Spectra giggled again.

"He did get the facts right, though how he does it I don't know."

"Observation is key and at least for humans family tends to have resemblances in appearance. Then siblings just have a different way of treating one another. It is that simple really."

Everything was going fine. Unfortunately as my luck would have it, Sparx came into the room at that time. I glanced over at him then took a second look trying not to laugh at him. There was still adhesive that was left from the duct tape on him.

"I have to admit IC not bad. It took you a little over two hours to get out of your predicament. I was going to guess that it would be at least three hee hee."

Sparx glared at me as I glared back at him. It was as if we were both daring the other to bring it and make the next move. Spectra and Seth just stared at us both trying to understand what was going on.

"How dare you."

I was taken aback at that statement. "How dare I? Now don't place the blame for your trouble on me you tenacious trouble maker. I gave you a clear, unmistakable warning last night. You just chose not to heed it IC."

It was at this time that Spyro and Cynder entered the room. Spyro looked from me to Sparx and shook his head. I continued where I had left off before they came in the room.

"It is not my fault you are foolish enough not to listen to warnings. It was you clearly choosing to do it; no one else forced you to do it. So don't you 'how dare you' me annoying airhead."

"Controlling master."

"Ah so it is back to the name calling is it? So be it you egotistic fly."

"Unwelcome luck bringer."

"Badminton alternative birdie. Ooo B.A.B, I love it."

"Failed Student."

I froze, that was more than just mean. I felt a wave of cold anger flow over me. I felt my left eyelid begin to twitch.

"That was as we humans put it 'below the belt' IC. I really, really, recommend you reconsider the direction your insults are going."

My voice had gained a sharp edge as I spoke. I was shaking with fury at what Sparx had said. My breathing was ragged form anger. It had hurt more than it had the first few times. I had been called that name before a long time ago, not too long after I had started at the dojo. It had been meant as a way to say I did not belong there. Whether Sparx meant this in the same way, I did not know. However, the memories of that experience still haunt me serving as a reminder of the horrible earlier times in my life.

I glanced over at Spyro and studied him. It seemed he had understood my meaning of what I had said to Sparx. Sparx on the other hand …

"No I meant what I said. Your master would be disappointed in what you have done you till now I don't doubt."

The voices of the students who had thrown those insults echoed in my mind.

"_You don't belong little brat."_

"_He is an embarrassment to the dojo."_

"_It would be better if he weren't here."_

"_What a failed student."_

That was crossing a line that should not be crossed. It was like something in me had snapped. He was not just insulting me any longer. He was insulting my Master. If not for my master I would not be the person I am now or likely alive at this time. Master had helped me in ways no one had before. So NO ONE insulted him in front of me! I rushed forward and grabbed Sparx and began to squeeze.

"You listen Sparx, and you better listen well! I will only say this once without enforcing my point in a not nice way. You can insult me as much as you want. However no one and I mean no one insults my master in my presence and gets away with it. If not for my master, I … let's just say you don't want to know how much worse off I would be than I am now. You got that?"

I let go of Sparx who was quite. A rarity for him, but it seemed he got the message I had given. Yet with the mood I was in now I knew I could not train and make it worth my while or time. Once again Sparx had irked me and it would be pointless to do anything to him. I let him go and let out a deep sigh.

"Ah dang it, now I am in a foul mood. I can't train effectively in this kind of mood. Oh well I guess that means that training is done for the time being. Thanks IC."

I walked to the door, picking up my pack on my way. I left the room and went down the hall to the main door to the temple and exited the temple. I needed time and distance from everyone specifically Sparx. Otherwise I may end up killing that fly and I really did not want to do that to Spyro. So my normal way of cooling down was what I did. I walked and walked some more to clear my head.

===Seth's POV===

Wow I don't think I have seen Saber that mad. I mean yes I have only known him for around a day, however he did not seem like someone who lost their temper easily. When Cyra froze his legs, he took it like it was nothing to worry about. I was about to follow after Saber when Spectra stopped me with her paw.

"I think it is better to leave him alone for a time Seth."

I looked at Spectra to see she was giving me a look she had on occasion, which mean to listen to what she said. I nodded in agreement though I still was a little worried about him. I sighed and turned to face Sparx.

"Okay Sparx first what did you do earlier to Saber? Then why did you have to push that far? An annoying pain I know you can be and good at getting under one's scales as well. However, even you know there is a point that is too much and that was going too far. Saber was mad about what you said, that is clear. Why I have no idea, not that it matters at the moment."

Sparx just hovered for a moment. "I will not talk about what he did this morning."

Spyro gave Sparx a stern look then turned to me. "Whatever it was not what moved things to this point. Seth I think Saber go mad at Sparx because Sparx was talking bad about the one who taught him how to fight. My brother should know better than to insult someone that another respects."

Sparx snorted at that. "Come on it was not that bad."

Spyro looked a little mad at Sparx. "You should know how high Saber's respect is for his master. The way he talks about him shows that. His master is as important to him as Ignatius was to me."

Spectra cleared her throat. "Now everyone that is enough of this conversation. I do not doubt that Saber will be fine. He seems resourceful and able to take care of himself. There is work to do today for all of us."

That was Spectra for you. One moment she was easy to amuse and joked around with everyone the next she was completely serious. She could read a situation or conversation and tell if intervention was needed. She could be responsible when she needed.

===Saber's POV===

I had gone from the temple to the lower tier of the city as much to get some distance as to do some exploring. I had originally planned to explore the city today if the opportunity arose. With the events with Sparx this morning it just worked out that I got to explore alone. I started taking note of city's people and structure style. The style was unlike any I had seen or even heard about before. As for the people, being the only human here in the city if not the realm I stuck out like a sore thumb. I got weird looks from many, although I was starting to get use to that. I mean between the cats/cheetahs and the moles, I suppose that human beings would look out of place in that mix.

With all the observations I was making I was getting a lot of information. As I have observed many times at school, dojo and other places there was an undeniable fact. If you want to know what a place is really like, go to the lowest or poorest class or area of it to see how those who are there are treated. That fact in mind, I was seeing that the dragons were good to all kinds of people. Most of the lower tier had moles living there. There were also many shops and a market kind of feel. This really spoke well of the dragons running of things.

I had by this time cooled down somewhat. Although, that is not to say that I had forgotten what Sparx had said by any means. However, I was coming to the conclusion it was not worth blowing up about at this time. Whether or not that would be true later was a different story, but I will decide on that when the time comes. It was not that I hated Sparx per say. He just annoyed the hell out of me without much effort and for me that is very rare for another to do. So the less I have to think and worry about Sparx the better off my life was.

I started to look at what kind of shops there were here. There was everything from food shops to jeweler stores. There seem to be shops for almost everything one could want. I came to what looked like a weapon or armory type store a little way along. _'Now that I am here, I might as well have the smith or whatever they call it here look at my sword.' _These thoughts went through my mind along with others. So I went into the shop.

The smell of smoke and heated metal filled the air. The heat was palpable all around. This was definitely the place I wanted for someone to look at my blade. I looked around for someone to help me out. I could see a good number of moles working bellows and others pounding red hot metal and none seemed to have noticed my presence. What I wouldn't give for a bell of the kind you find at hotels for service. I decided to wait; after all they had to see I was here at some point. At least I hope they would. I now noticed that the majority of the moles had what one would call glasses, I think. Perhaps it would be better to ask for help in this situation.

I took a deep breath and then bellowed as loud as I could, which is pretty darn loud.

"HEY CAN I GET SOME SERVICE HERE PLEASE."

A mole turned to see where the noise had come from and saw me. He or She jumped in surprise. I could not really tell which moles were male or female. Now that I think about it that was becoming common with races or species that were not dragons.

"Oh my sorry, didn't see you there."

I nodded in acceptance. The voice of the mole made the impression of a male for the gender.

"What can we do for you ... uh."

"Saber, Saber Boolock. As to what you can help me with, I was hoping you or someone can take a look at my sword. Maybe see if it needs repairs, I know it needs to be sharpened for sure at the very least."

The mole nodded. I unslung my pack and took out Yubashiri and handed it over to the mole. The mole drew Yubashiri and looked it over. He then hollered for someone else I assumed. My hunch was confirmed when another mole came out for the forges. The two talked as I stood there. The second mole who seemed a bit older than the first took Yubashiri as examined it. The second mole waved the first to get back to work, and then he turned and faced me.

"Greetings, my name is Hawkins. So you are the odd creature that came back with Spyro are you?"

I nodded in response, while thinking, _'Well at least I am getting less ape comments.'_

"Yes I am the one who came here with Spyro. My name is Saber Boolock, Hawkins. So, this may be a little early to ask this of you, but could you give my sword a once over. I mean repair any nicks that are there and sharpen the blade if you could please."

Hawkins nodded and took Yubashiri to a table and put the sheath at the end. He grabbed a magnifying glass and attached it to his glasses. He began to examine my blade closely and meticulously from top to bottom. Hawkins did this for around what I would guess to be a half an hour. He then turned the blade over and did the same examination for the same amount of time. For all the time I had first found a chair and sat in it, though it was more child size in my opinion, but it would be the right size for a mole I guess. I sat in the said chair and watched. I watched Hawkins examine my blade. I watched the work of the other moles. I was taking in the environment of this place as I waited. Hawkins, after looking the blade over examined the hilt of Yubashiri. Hawkins put down Yubashiri and came over to me.

"Your blade is unlike any I have seen. It is not however impossible to repair and sharpen. You would have to leave it here for a day at least for us to do that."

I thought for a second about being without Yubashiri for a day or more. I was a little hesitant to leave Yubashiri, since I had Yubashiri for around three, ... no almost four years and had very rarely let another handle my blade. Yet it is better to get the work done now then to need more serious work later. I nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"Please do what is needed."

I walked out of the forge building, my pack back on my back, yet lighter without Yubashiri. I sighed, I felt a little uneasy without Yubashiri with me. Could my life get much worse? Maybe this was my bad luck showing itself again, I don't know. I then heard the sound of rushing water coming towards me. I looked around trying to find where the water was. I then looked up reluctantly. No way, you have got to be kidding me. The water came rushing through the gutters above me, then dumped out of the drain for the gutter. As it was I was right below the drain so the water drained on me. I do not like to be in wet clothes, I very much doubt that anyone does. Now that is the bad luck that I have unfortunately become well acquainted with. I sighed and grumbled at my misfortune. This is getting ridiculous. I have got to stop asking if things can get worse. If my bad luck answers that question any prompter in its response to me then I am going to be in real trouble.

I heard someone giggling. I turned around only to find Cyra giggling at me in my wet clothes.

"I must say I think I am starting to understand this 'bad luck' of yours."

Water was still dripping from me; I looked Cyra in the eyes. "Oh ha ha thanks for noticing. I go off by myself to get time alone from IC and I end up getting laughed at, oh this is just too rich to the point it is wonderful."

I said this with as much sarcasm as I could so that there would be no question that I was being sarcastic. Yet Cyra stared at me confused at what I had said. I rolled my eyes. I keep forgetting that the draconic language does not have sarcasm just like it does not have slang. I have to wonder how one gets a point across in the draconic language without slang and sarcasm I will never know. I use them heavily on a daily basis.

"I meant that where I went off to get away from Sparx I end up just being laughed at. It is funny in a way granted."

Cyra snickered at my explanation. "It could be worse for you."

Okay she is an optimist good to know. However, I still do not get her. First Cyra was a girl and that was a subject I had difficulty with being a guy and all. Second she seems to take a different view on what I said.

"So changing the subject, what brings you around here Cyra?"

"Oh well I was shopping for something and came across you here."

I was going to grunt an ascent when I gave a loud sneeze. I wiped my nose and shivered slight. I have had enough on being in wet clothes. I focused my thought on what Sparx had said to me this morning. I concentrated on that I quickly felt the boiling anger, yet I was in control. The heat burst forth all over me and the water began to evaporate. Within minutes my clothes were dry and I had stopped shivering. I cleared my mind and the flames and heat disappeared.

"I could give you some company if you would like?"

Cyra happily nodded in answer. We then started off together. We looked around some of the shops. I kept my peace, even though I was inching to ask what she was looking for and for whom. We finally stopped at a tapestry shop at that was what it looked like. Cyra went in and I followed after her. I was getting all the more curious at who this something was for. I stayed near the door waiting for Cyra to finish. When she had she came back to where I was and we left the store. The both of us kept walking and ended out at a restaurant. We had lunch together, which was very enjoyable. Now before I keep going I make this clear. I do like Cyra as a friend period, nothing more.

On our way back to the temple I just could not stay quite any longer. "Hey Cyra you said that you were looking for something for someone. Who is the someone if I could ask?"

"Hmm oh, the tapestry that I picked out will be for Cyril."

Huh?! Cyril that was unexpected. I had not seen that coming, so it took a couple of seconds to come up with a reply.

"Uh okay, this may be a personal question so feel free to not to answer if you like, but what is your relationship to Cyril?"

Cyra smiled at me. "Cyril is my uncle."

I was taken aback at that statement. I mean I grant you that Cyril and Cyra do look a little alike. I guess I still had a good deal of things to get use to and most likely more to come. Well this experience was certainly turning out to be an adventure among other things and would seem to continue to do so.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh man what a crazy month it has been even more so these last two weeks. Then there was this morning's intendant. Does it really take three days to repair the damage to my office? (Sigh)**

**Saber enters the room**

**Saber**

**Hey boss how's … it … going? Man what happened to you boss? You look like hell.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I feel like I took a trip there recently. My life has been complete chaos lately. Homework and Work have been brutal. Then there were finals this last week. Need I say more?**

**Saber**

**How were the counseling sessions? You did go to them right?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that, yes I did go to a counseling session. I was told I have quite an array of problems that need to be dealt with.**

**Saber**

**Such as?**

**Blackshadow999**

**The doctor said that I need to work of having a less stressful environment. At least that was the short way that you can put was he said.**

**Saber**

**What about the Sadist tendencies you got?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well the doc said that it was in his medical opinion they are induced by the stressful office I run here. As a way to cope with the stress I have developed those said tendencies. He also said I should watch and be careful so that I don't get sociopathic behavior does not start appearing. Although he said he was impressed at the creativity I have at the methods of torture, but he may have been trying to be nice. He also said I should go see a lawyer as well.**

**Saber**

**Why would you need to see a lawyer? You haven't been receiving hate mail for this story again have you?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh no, actually quite the opposite in fact. I have been getting good feedback on my writing from readers. It would be to get a restraining order for Sparx, not that I think it would make that much of a difference. I got to tell the doctor about the office and what goes on and the more I told the more he said I needed to get distance from Sparx.**

**Saber**

**Man that sucks. I don't think that is really possible.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yeah but oh well what are you going to do? **

**Saber**

**Boss why not go and get something to drink and let me deal with Sparx for a while.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Would you?! You know I think that would be very nice change for the moment so please do thanks.**


End file.
